


500 Fragments

by hainehime



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Drama, BIG PART 4 SPOILERS OK, DADDY TORAO, Dark Past, Drama & Romance, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Eventual Smut, First Time, Friends With Benefits, IDOLiSH7 Part 4 Spoilers, M/M, Making Out, Making Up, Part 4 spoilers, Past Relationship(s), Secret Relationship, Takes place after part 4, Tamasou, mezzo, tamaki x sogo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 38,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23195314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hainehime/pseuds/hainehime
Summary: Sogo is excited to be Idolish7's new composer. However, he realizes he lacks the life experience to make real music. To build his confidence, he creates a list of 500 goals to accomplish. Yet tackling the items on the list ensue both love and sorrow.~~~(basically sogo is sad and horny but tamaki loves him anyways asdfghjk)
Relationships: Kujou Ten/Yaotome Gaku, Midou Torao/Natsume Minami, Midou Torao/Ousaka Sougo, Momo/Yuki (IDOLiSH7), Ousaka Sougo/Yotsuba Tamaki
Comments: 28
Kudos: 101





	1. Five second rule

**Author's Note:**

> HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII I'M BAAAAAAACK!!  
> I've been wanting to write a Mezzo story for a long time and I've finally come up with a cute idea! This story is gonna be filled with drama, romance, comedy, tragedy, GAY, all that good stuff! If you love Sogo, then this is def the story for you! Please enjoyyyyyyyyyy

“Yuki~! Ikemen~!” Momo bubbled with joy, clinging to his partner’s arm.

Yuki chuckled. “I’m only telling the truth. No one complements me like you do, Momo.”

“Yuki…”

“Momo…”

“DARLING!”

“HONEY!”

The two members of Re:vale embraced, hugging each other affectionately. Yuki grabbed Momo’s waist. And Momo looped his arms around Yuki’s neck, giggling. It was an adorable scene. They couldn’t help but be so happy. They were celebrating their award as Black or White’s overall winners for the second year in a row. They had thrown a party. And Idolish7 and Trigger were there to celebrate with them.

“As expected of Re:vale!” Ryu cheered. 

“Oi, get a room you two,” Gaku teased, with a smirk.

“Gaku. Be nice,” Tenn hissed.

Momo giggled before pulling away from Yuki. But he continued to hold hands with him, interlocking their fingers so romantically. “Thanks for coming everyone! It really means a lot to us. Our adorable kouhai have grown up so much!!”

Yuki nodded. “Tonight isn’t just to celebrate Momo and I. All of us have come so far. Idolish7 even won against Zool. Congratulations again.”

“Thanks! Getting praised by our senpai is great!” Riku exclaimed. “It’s a shame Zool couldn’t come to the party though…”

“Ahem,” Iori awkwardly cleared his throat, to keep from blushing at Riku’s cuteness. He sighed. “We may be closer to Zool but our relationship with Tsukumo Productions is still complicated,” he said.

“So much happened in Northmeir. It all feels like a dream…” Yamato reminisced.

“Right!? I’m still not over the fact that there’s a prince in the room!” Mitsuki laughed.

“Oh! You mean me? Do not worry, dear friends! I am still your beautiful Rokuya Nagi desu!” Nagi winked at the group, charmingly.

Everyone laughed. It was true they had come so far. Each one of the boy’s had matured in their own way. And of course, they all remained close friends. Like a family. And now they were celebrating the start of a new year together. It was beyond exciting.

Momo chuckled again. “Please continue to enjoy the party everyone! There’s beer and momorin juice to go around! YAY YAY!”

“Please try not to get too drunk, though…” Yuki sighed, with a soft smile. After letting go of Momo’s hand, he tossed his long silver hair over his shoulder. It was such an elegant, swift movement. As usual, Yuki moved with such grace and poise. “We gave the world amazing songs last year. I’m excited to hear what beautiful music we’ll make moving forward.”

At those simple words, Sogo suddenly perked up. His ahoge practically twitched with interest. The calm and reserved Sogo Osaka had been quiet for most of the night. As said before, so much had happened in Northmeir. And as the innocent, sheltered person Sogo was, he was still trying to process it all.

Nagi was a prince. Zool rebelled against Tsukumo. Sakura Haruki passed away.

And now Idolish7 was without a composer.

Or so they thought.

“U-um!” Sogo finally spoke up. His knees trembled slightly as he rose from his seat. He faced Yuki, with his amethyst eyes sparkling. “Um, Yuki-san? I was wondering if…” He suddenly blushed, not knowing what to say. “N-no… Nevermind…”

“Something on your mind, Sogo-kun?” Yuki asked charmingly.

Sogo got embarrassed. “It’s nothing! Sorry to inconvenience you!” he sat back down, bowing his head in shame.

Yuki raised an eyebrow curiously. There was clearly something on Sogo’s mind. He wanted to ask again. But by now, the atmosphere of the party had changed. Everyone went back to socializing, and talking over the song in the background. Which was currently Re-raise, by the way.

Yuki shrugged to himself and gracefully turned around. He began walking off to continue mingling amongst the crowd.

Sogo shyly looked up. He watched as Yuki walked away. Defeated, he hung his head in humiliation again. “I’m such a fail-“

“Uweh! I dropped my pudding spoon!” A familiar voice suddenly exclaimed.

Sogo didn’t have to look up to see who that familiar voice belonged too. But he did anyways. “Tamaki-kun, where have you been? You missed the nice speech Yuki-san and Momo-san gave. Where are your manners?”

Tamaki huffed in annoyance, before kneeling down to the ground. “Screw manners, where’s my pudding spoon?” He began crawling around on the floor, like a feral animal.

Sogo blushed and pulled his legs up on the couch. “T-Tamaki-kun!” he gasped. “Please stop! We’re guests in this house so you can’t behave here like you do at home. Tamaki-kun. Tamaki-kun, are you listening? P-p-please pull up your pants…”

“Here it is!” Tamaki cheered, standing up and holding his spoon high in his hand. “Tada~” he cheered for himself, lazily. Then he placed the spoon back in the pudding cup.

Sogo’s jaw dropped. “You’re… You’re not planning on eating off that dirty spoon, are you?”

Tamaki looked at Sogo. Then at the pudding. The back at Sogo. “Five second rule, So-chan.”

Sogo’s face twisted into disgust. He was fragile and found himself gagging at the thought of eating off a spoon from the ground. But of course, Tamaki thought nothing of it. The two of them were partners. Yet they were complete opposites.

Tamaki noticed the way Sogo was gagging into his hands, trying not to throw up. He quickly took a bite of his pudding before sitting next to him. “Oi. What were you gonna tell Yukirin earlier?”

“G-ghh…” Sogo swallowed down his disgust. Then his eyes widened. “H-huh? You heard that?” he asked, in shock.

“Yah~ You looked, like, totally freaked out. Are you scared of Yukirin?” Tamaki asked.

Sogo gasped. He quickly turned red, waving his hands around frantically. “N-no, no! Not at all! Re:vale is our senpai and I respect them so much!” he corrected. “It’s just that… I started thinking about composing music again. I’m going to have to fill the gap Sakura-san is leaving behind…” He placed a hand over his chest solemnly. As he pictured the familiar face of Haruki, his heart ached. There was so much more he wanted to ask him. So much more he needed to know. He sighed in defeat once again. “I was thinking I should ask Yuki-san to be my mentor, since he is also a great composer.”

“Ooh~” Tamaki nodded, smacking his lips loudly as he devoured his pudding. He spent a minute chowing down before he spoke back up. “Mm. Ok. Then ask him. Re:vale is cool.”

Sogo jumped in alarm, and shot a frightened look at the younger male. “I-it’s not so simple!” he exclaimed. “Re:vale is indeed cool. But they are still our senpai and we must show respect! I’m an amateur composer… I’ve only written one song…” He hugged his knees to his chest shyly. He looked down, feeling depression wash over him. “I just don’t want to waste Yuki-san’s time…”

“Om nom nom~” Tamaki continued to gobble his pudding. When he finished, he slammed the empty jar down on the table, making a loud and disrespectful noise. “Bleh~” he wiped his mouth on his sleeve. Then he turned back to Sogo. “’Kay. Imma go get Yukirin for ya then.” He suddenly jumped up.

Words cannot explain the horror on Sogo’s face in that moment. He was shocked. Terrified. And also slightly annoyed at how little Tamaki had been listening to him. “A-ah! Tamaki-kun, please wait!” he shrieked. “Tamaki-kun! Tamaki-kun!”

But it was too late. Tamaki had already scampered off on his mission to get Yuki. Sogo trembled for a moment. Then he sank back into the couch, with his heart racing. “I’m going to look so pathetic…” he whimpered.

After a few minutes, Tamaki came back into the room with Yuki. “Oiiii~ So-chan, I did the thingy!” he declared. “Yukirin said he’ll mentor you about music composing and stuff.”

Sogo jumped up in fright. “R-really!?” he gasped.

Yuki grinned. “I had a feeling that was what you had on your mind,” he chuckled, holding his hand under his chin. He observed Sogo, looking him up and down.

Sogo was very feminine. He looked so gentle and tender. He really was beautiful. But sometimes he had a hard time expressing himself, due to his fear of burdening others.

“Writing is about communication,” Yuki stated. “Writing music is no different. You have to have a good grip on your own emotions and be able to boldly express them. That’s the key to composing. Confidence in oneself. Do you have confidence in yourself, Sogo-kun?”

Yuki had asked the question with a smile. And used that smooth, calming voice of his. However, Sogo was anything but calm. He felt his heart begin to pound with anxiety. Truthfully, he didn’t know why he was so scared. It was only Yuki, who everyone knew and loved.

But Yuki wasn’t the problem. 

Sogo was the problem.

He didn’t feel worthy to be Idolish7’s next composer.

“I…” he stammered. “I…”

“So-chan is super cool!” Tamaki suddenly interjected. “Like wayyyyy totally, super cool! Yeah. He’s loved music since forever. He's gonna be the bestest composer the world has ever seen. No offence, Yukirin,” He rambled. “We all believe in him. I do. I know he’s ready for this.” He smirked over at his partner.

Sogo felt his heart skip a beat. For once, Tamaki had said something so charming. It almost made him melt. “Tamaki-k…!”

“Great! Come upstairs with me, then. I’ll give you some personal advice, Sogo-kun.” Yuki suddenly grabbed Sogo’s hand. Within seconds, he was pulling him away.

It had happened so fast, Sogo couldn’t process it. “Ah! Huh? What?” he gasped, stumbling after the older male. “P-please wait! I, um… Y-you’re going to help me right now?”

Yuki smiled as he led Sogo along. “Of course. The sooner the better. There’s some things you should know before you start composing for real,” he said. “I have advice. And experience. Let’s have a small chat, shall we?”

Yuki pulled Sogo away so the two could discuss privately. Sogo was terrified. Yet also, somehow excited. He would never have made it this far if not for Tamaki. He looked over his shoulder one last time before Yuki pulled him into the next room.

But Tamaki wasn’t paying attention anymore. He was laying on the couch, starting to open a new pudding cup. “Ganbaaa So-channn~"


	2. Fragments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii welcome back! WOWIE I'm shocked I've gotten a lot of views on this story already! THANK YOU FRIENDS!!! I love Mezzo dynamic so much so please look forward to how their relationship progresses!  
> Enjoy the chapter!  
> mezzo gay

**_BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!_ **

It was the ungodly hour of 4:00am and there was an ear-piercing sound coming from the hallway.

Confused, and still half asleep, Tamaki rolled over to pull his pillow over his head. “Ngh…” He groaned, refusing to wake up.

But the thunderous noise only persisted. Somehow, it seemed to get louder and louder.

**_BBBBBBBBBBBBBBZZZZZZZZZZZZNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!_ **

“G-Gyaaah!” Tamaki yelled, instantly waking up. He freaked out and accidentally rolled out of bed. And onto the floor. “OUCH!” he yelled. It was a dreadful way to start the morning. Growling, he yanked the blankets off himself and then went to stand up. Stumbling in the dark, he did his best to make it to the door. The roaring noise continued. And it only took him a moment to realize what it was.

“SO-CHAN!” he shrieked, banging on the door. “STOP DRILLING!”

The buzzing sound suddenly stopped. There was a quick silence. Followed by Sogo’s voice.

“Good morning, Tamaki-kun! Open the door! Open the door!”

Tamaki couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He sighed in exhaustion, rubbing his hands on his face. “Nnnn…” He groaned sleepily. “Hell no. So-chan, go to sleep. It’s waaaaaay early. Oh my god. Go awayyyyy~”

“Tamaki-kun, please! You don’t understand! Something amazing has happened and I need to show you!” Sogo exclaimed from the other side of the door. He continued jiggling the doorknob, desperately trying to get in the room. “If you don’t open the door, I’ll have to use the drill again.”

Tamaki was so sleepy. He could hardly keep his eyes open. “Hell no. G’night, So-chan.”

“…”

“…”

“…”

“…”

**_BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ **

“UWEH! Ok! Ok! I’m opening the door! I’m opening it!” Tamaki yelled over the loud sound of the drill. He was so exhausted and had no idea why Sogo was awake at this hour. Yet he managed to unlock his door. And greet his partner with a sigh. “So-channnnn~”

“Good morning, Tamaki-kun! It technically is the morning,” Sogo said with a smile. His smile was so cute. Yet the large, pointy drill in his hand was anything but cute. “I had the most amazing epiphany! I want to tell you ab-…” He suddenly drifted off. In an instant, his face turned pink. He blinked innocently at Tamaki, unable to finish his sentence. “A-ah! Um… Y-you’re in your underwear…”

Tamaki yawned again, like an exhausted cat. Groaning, he ran a hand through his messy blue hair. “Yeah. ‘Cause I was sleeping,” He replied simply. The taller male stood there wearing nothing but his blue boxers. He thought nothing of it. But he was absolutely gorgeous without his shirt. His toned body was so slim and muscular. The curves of his abs were simply perfect. It would entrance anyone. And Sogo was no exception.

“U-um…” Sogo stoof in the doorway, nervously trying to look away. He was blushing so badly. Seeing Tamaki half naked was causing a strange sensation in his chest. Yet he quickly shook his head to rid himself of such thoughts. “T-Tamaki-kun! I’ve taken the first step to becoming a real composer!” He finally got the subject back on track.

“Ahhh…~” Tamaki yawned. “Huh?” he asked carelessly, going back into his room. He crawled into bed and cuddled his ousama pudding plushy. “What’d ya mean? You’ve already composed a song, So-chan. Forever note.”

Sogo entered Tamaki’s room, closing the door behind him. He shuddered seeing what a mess it was. There were clothes and snacks scattered all over the floor, as usual. Sogo sighed, taking a deep breath in disappointment. “Tamaki-kun. You need to focus on your chores more often,” he scolded, like a mother.

“Nhghhh…” Tamaki groaned, rolling around in bed sleepily. It was kind of sexy. And the left side of his boxers was tugged down just bit in the front. “Just tell me what you were gonna say, So-chan. What’s your epichfghjaphy?”

“Epiphany,” Sogo corrected. He sat down on the side of Tamaki’s bed. “Yuki-san and I had a long talk. About music. About communication. And about life,” He began. “He’s really amazing, Tamaki-kun! His history with Banri-san made him the person he is today. He’s been through so much. Good times and bad times- everything! And now he’s living happily ever after with Momo-san!”

“Get to the point, So-chan,” Tamaki rolled his eyes.

Sogo frowned. He wished Tamaki would show a little more interest in what he was saying. It meant a lot to Sogo. But of course, Tamaki never showed much interest in anything. Except dancing. And pudding. “Did you know Yuki-san used to be suicidal?” He suddenly asked.

Tamaki’s eyes opened back up. “Eh?” He looked over in shock. “No way. Yukirin is like, way chill. You just said it yourself. He’s happy with Momorin.”

Sogo shook his head. “Maybe he is now. but in the past, he really struggled. After he lost Banri-san, he blamed himself for everything. And for a while, he even considered giving up music!” he exclaimed. “He suffered through so much pain and regret. Then Momo-san showed up. And helped him find his voice again.”

Tamaki blinked, not understanding the moral of the story. “So… he found gay?”

“No, Tamaki-kun,” Sogo said. “Well, yes. But that’s not the point!” he shouted. “The point is that Yuki-san has lived such an emotional life, and that’s what’s helped him become a great composer. At least, that’s how he explained it to me,” he reiterated. “I realized that I’m nothing like him. I’ve lived such a sheltered life, and I regret it. Don’t you see? I’ve missed out on so much living! I lack the experience and emotions to be a composer! That’s why… Yuki-san told me to get out in the world. And make a difference. And-“

“Snnnn…~” Tamaki suddenly started snoring. “Ousama puripurinnnn…”

Sogo looked down at him and frowned. “Tamaki-kun!” He urged.

“U-uwah. Wake me up when class is over, Iorin…” Tamaki groaned, half asleep. Then he rolled back over, reopening his eyes. “Oh. You’re still here, So-chan?”

Sogo face-palmed. Sometimes Tamaki really drove him crazy. Actually, Tamaki drove him crazy all the time. He was so childish and irresponsible. It contrasted so much with Sogo’s organized and proper personality. It was a mystery how they had made it this far together.

“Have you been listening to a word I’ve said?” Sogo raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

Tamaki waved his hand in the air dismissively. “Yeah, yeah. You’re stupid for being a softie and socially awkward. So you lack the life experience Yukirin has~” He slurred, carelessly.

Sogo sighed. “I used different words. But yes. That’s the idea,” He replied.

There was a moment of silence. Sogo got lost in his tangled thoughts. Sometimes he saw himself as plain. And boring. All the other members of Idolish7 seemed to have such big personalities and color. But Sogo came across as very vanilla. He had realized it before. But it was starting to pain him now more than ever. He wished he could be more poised and fearless like Yuki. Like anyone.

But he was still Sogo Osaka.

Soft and socially awkward Sogo Osaka.

“So whatcha gonna do about it?” Tamaki suddenly asked.

“Huh?” Sogo snapped back to reality.

Tamaki rolled his eyes. “You. What’re you gonna do about composing? What advice did Yukirin give ya?”

Sogo paused. Perhaps Tamaki was listening. It meant a lot to him. Eager, Sogo quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny pocketbook. It was purple, and easily fit in the palm of his hand.

“I’ve made a list!” He declared.

Tamaki tilted his head like a confused kitten. “Ehh? A list of what?”

“A list of… fragments!” Sogo announced. He began rapidly flipping through the tiny book, scanning all the notes he had taken. “What I’m lacking is life experience. There’s so much I haven’t done and haven’t learned! So Yuki-san told me to make a list of things I want to do. And do them.”

Tamaki was silent for a moment, trying to process everything. He never understood boring and complicated things. And the fact that it was 4:00 in the morning really didn’t help his brain.

“Like a bucket list?” He asked.

Sogo made an offended face. “N-no! I’m not dying! It’s not a bucket list at all!” He insisted. Flustered, he glanced down at the pocketbook. “It’s a life list. Of 500 things I need to do to become the perfect composer.”

Tamaki had been listening. For once. He really was trying his best to understand his partner in that moment. However, when he heard the number 500, his jaw suddenly dropped.

“EHHHHHHHHHHHHH!? F-Five hundered!? Are you… WHAAAA!?” He freaked out, sitting up in a rush and throwing the blanket off himself. “Five hundred!? No way!”

“Shh! Tamaki-kun, the others are asleep!” Sogo hushed, holding a finger to his lips. He tried not to get distracted by Tamaki’s abs. Blushing, he shoved his face into his pocketbook. “Please don’t freak out. I’m only doing what Yuki-san told me to do.”

Tamaki bit his lip. He didn’t want to make Sogo feel bad. But this plan sounded ridiculous to him. “So-chan. I’m happy you want to be a great composer, or whatever. But this is crazy! Do ya know how much 500 is!? It’s like… uhhhhhh. Way more than four hundred!”

Sogo swallowed. It was times like this when his sensitivity got the best of him, and he backed down. But this time, he didn’t want to. He was serious about his list. He looked at Tamaki with fierce eyes. “I made a list of 500 things I need to do,” He stated firmly. “And I want your help, Tamaki-kun. Please help me do it.”

Tamaki was irritated. The whole scenario annoyed him. He started regretting helping Sogo talk to Yuki the day before. But there was nothing he could do now. Soon, he was face to face with Sogo’s pleading eyes. Even when he tried to come off as tough, those violet eyes were so gentle. So captivating. So hard to refuse.

“Arrghhhh~” Tamaki groaned, rubbing his hands on his face. He tugged at his messy hair in annoyance for a moment, before taking a deep breath. Then he looked back at his partner. “Okaaaay~” he decided. “I’ll help ya with your bucket list thingy. But under one condition.” He scooted closer.

“I-it’s not a bucket list!” Sogo gasped. He watched as Tamaki scooted next to him. And he felt a tiny leap in his chest.

Tamaki looked so gorgeous, even so early in the morning. He was messy and lazy. But perhaps that was part of his charm. Sogo swallowed nervously as Tamaki leaned closer to him. His heart raced. And he felt sweet butterflies in his tummy.

“Wh-what condition?” he asked softly.

Tamaki smirked. “You know what I want…” He grinned mischievously. “Pleassseeee do my laundry, So-chan!!” He suddenly ruined the mood.

The butterflies in Sogo’s tummy fucking died. “What?” he frowned. “Tamaki-kun, you need to do your own laundry!”

“Grahhh! But it’s such a hassle! Plus, I don’t know how to fold clothes!” he yelled. “Please, So-chan. I’m running out of pants. You don’t want me walking around naked, do ya!?”

Sogo blushed again. He rapidly shook his head, to rid himself of such indecent thoughts. “I…I-I thought you would have asked for pudding…”

Tamaki blinked. He was dumb. “Shit! Can I have pudding too!?” He begged, like a child.

Sogo looked his partner in the eyes. Then he exhaled. “We can do your laundry together. That way, I can show you the proper way to fold clothes,” he instructed, responsibly. Then he sighed once more. “And if you promise to help me, then you can have pudding.”

“YA-TA!” Tamaki cheered. He reached over and grabbed Sogo, pulling him into his bare body. “You’re the best!” he laughed, hugging the smaller male.

Sogo swallowed roughly. The next thing he knew, he was being pressed into Tamaki’s arms. And cradled affectionately. Tamaki was so warm. Clinging to his bare chest felt so lovely. Like he could stay there forever, melting into him. But then he snapped out of it. And cleared his throat, pulling away.

“Thank you, Tamaki-kun.” He stood up in a hurry. “We’ll start tomorrow.”

“Ya mean today?” Tamaki frowned, recalling what time it was.

Sogo chuckled. “When you get off school,” He corrected.

“Blehhhhh schooollllll~” Tamaki stuck his tongue out. Exhausted at the mere thought, he flopped back down on the bed. Laying on his back. With his arms outstretched. “Now I can’t sleep. Do I still have to go to school?” he begged, looking at Sogo from upside down.

Sogo chuckled. It was times like this when Tamaki’s childishness was cute. He was glad to have him as a partner. “Yes, you do,” he replied. Then he made his way over to the door. “Sorry for waking you up. I was just so excited. Get some rest now, ok?” he smiled kindly.

Tamaki watched from upside down. “Yeah, yeah. You’ll be lucky if I fall asleep again. ‘Cause now I kinda wanna play games on my phone.”

“No phone,” Sogo instructed. “Bed,” he said, like a parent. He stepped into the hall and slowly began to close the door. “Goodnight, Tamaki-kun. I promise I’ll teach you tomorrow.”

But Tamaki had already crawled under his blanket, like a little kid. “Ok, ok. Night, So-chan,” he insisted. It was cute. But little did Sogo know Tamaki had secretly pulled out his phone, and opened a gacha game.

Sogo smiled before closing the door. Once in the hall, he sighed. And leaned up against the wall. He was proud of himself for taking initiative and asking for help with his list. He quickly pulled it back out of his pocket and crossed off his first item.

Number 32: Stand up for myself


	3. Count on me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the views on this story! I'm very happy! Enjoy the chapterrrrrrr

“So… let me get this straight. You made a list things you want to do? Because it’ll give you more life experience, and help you compose music?” Mitsuki asked.

“Sounds like a bucket list,” Yamato commented.

“I-it’s not a bucket list!” Sogo yelped. “But yes… that’s the idea…”

After Tamaki and Iori left for school, only the adults were left in the dorm. Currently, Sogo sat on the couch with the other members of Idolish7 around him. He explained his plan to complete his list of fragments. It was kind of embarrassing. He blushed, looking down at the floor. “Sorry for being such a burden…” he apologized shyly. “I don’t want to stress anyone out. But this means a lot to me. I’d really appreciate it if you all would help me complete my list…” he explained sweetly. “I-if it’s not too much to ask!”

Nagi ran over to the couch and plopped down next to Sogo. It was so suddenly, and made the couch bounce. Sogo nearly squealed in alarm. “OH! What a beautiful proposal! Of course we will help you!”

Sogo’s face lit up. “Really?” he asked.

Riku, who was sitting on Sogo’s other side, nodded enthusiastically. “It sounds like fun!” He cheered. “I’ve wanted to make a list like that before too! B-because when I’m in the hospital, it makes me realize how many things I haven’t done…” he drifted off.

The atmosphere in the room suddenly turned dark. As the professional MC he was, Mitsuki noticed. And quickly tried to change the subject.

“U-um, haha! Well Sogo said this isn’t a bucket list. A bucket list is a morbid thing. This list isn’t about death. It’s about life! A life list!” he declared proudly. Then he glanced at Sogo. “Right?”

Sogo’s eyes sparkled. He admired Mitsuki’s social abilities so much. “Y-yes!” he affirmed. “Exactly!”

Yamato sighed, noticing musashi knocking into the wall. He went over to the confused Roomba and adjusted it, so it could turn the other way. “Well if it’ll make you happy, of course we’ll help,” he decided. “Idolish7 is a team. If one of us needs help, we all step in," he said. "So how many things are on the list?”

“Thank you so much…” Sogo said gratefully. Yamato was so cool when he took the lead. Idolish7 had such an amazing leader. Sogo was very thankful. “U-um…” Then he got quiet. “F…F-five hundred…”

The room fell silent again. A long while passed as the boys tried to make sense of the situation. Then, Mitsuki broke the silence.

“Ehehe. Um. H-how many was that, Sogo?” He asked nervously. “You said five, right?”

“Please tell me he said five,” Yamato prayed.

“No! He said five hundred!” Nagi announced.

“Really!? Five hundred!?” Riku gasped.

Sogo trembled in shame. He stood up from the couch to take a few steps away. “I-I’m very sorry!” he bowed apologetically. “I know it’s a lot. But when I was writing it last night, I realized how sheltered my life has been. I’ve missed out on so much. I don’t have a beautiful story like Nagi being a prince, or Yamato being the son of a famous actor! I’m just…m-me!” he yelped. As he continued to bow, he stared at the ground in shame. “I’m the one person who hasn’t properly contributed to our group. I’m very sorry. I’m not worthy living up to Sakura-san’s legacy…”

In that moment, all the boys wanted to run to Sogo and comfort him. But Nagi ended up being the quickest.

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” he screamed, way too loudly. He ran to Sogo as fast as he could and tackled him. “Do not ever say that again! Sogo! We LOVE YOU!” he declared. He spent a moment shaking Sogo by the shoulders, making him dizzy. Then he pulled him into a hug. And squeezed him tightly. Perhaps a bit too tightly. “Haruki believed in you. He even said so, right to your face,” he recalled. “His legacy will continue on. And so will Idolish7. That is exactly why we need you.” He smiled at Sogo charmingly. “You are meant to be our composer from here on out. I feel it in my heart. My dear Vega-sama~”

Sogo’s eyes sparkled at Nagi. "Ah!" He blushed at the charming reference. He really admired Nagi's charisma. It was something only Nagi had. And it was very effective. “That means a lot coming from you, since you knew Sakura-san the best…” he replied. He took a deep breath. “Thank you, everyone. I appreciate the support.”

Then it was Riku's turn. He stood up from the couch. He understood how Sogo felt, or at least he thought he did. “I use to compare myself to Tenn-nii a lot,” he said. “I looked at how talented and perfect he was, and thought I was nothing in comparison. But then I realized those negative thoughts were holding me back. Don’t compare yourself to Sakura-san. You’re you. And we love you, Sogo-san!” he smiled.

Riku. He was so cheerful and cute. He was the vital glue that held Idolish7 together. Idolish7’s center. Sogo admired him most of all. Idolish7 would be no where without Riku.

Mitsuki’s socialness, Yamato’s leadership, Nagi’s charm, and Riku’s love.

Each of them had such talents and gifts. Sogo admired each and everyone of them. Not to mention Iori’s perfection, and Tamaki’s…. well, Tamaki was a different story.

Sogo simply didn’t feel like he contributed in the same way.

“Haruki has full faith in you. He is looking down from heaven with a smile!” Nagi winked.

“Yeah. We support you too," Yamato agreed. "So, uh… there’s really five hundred things on this list?”

Sogo nodded sheepishly.

Mitsuki took a deep breath. “ALRIGHT~!” he cheered, jumping up. “Then we’ve got a lot of work to do! We’ll each help Sogo-san complete as much as we can!” he declared. “So, what’s first?”

“U-um! Right!” Sogo quickly fumbled around for his pocketbook. He flipped to a random page and began reading some of the items. “I-I want to clean the house. Plant flowers. Um… Be more organized with talking for the Mezzo radio show…” He rambled off the simple things. However, not everything on the list was so simple. He swallowed nervously, before revealing some of the tougher subjects. “I want to help Tamaki-kun with get closer to Aya. I want to rekindle with my father. And I want to tell Mido-san I...-” Suddenly, his hands started shaking. He couldn’t finish his sentence and quickly skipped to another page. “I-I want to win in video games!”

“Video games?” Mitsuki asked. “Uh. I guess we could start with that. Nagi, turn on the playstation.”

“SEGA!” Nagi yelled, reaching down to the game console.

“There’s five of us so we can take turns. Let’s do a tournament!” Riku suggested. “We won’t stop until Sogo-san wins!” He cheered, passing out the controllers.

“Thanks!" Sogo smiled, taking one of the controllers. "U-um! How do I turn it on?” he asked innocently.

Yamato sighed, adjusting his glasses. Sogo seemed the least coordinated with games. “This is probably going to take a while,” he smirked. “You guys go ahead and start. I’m gonna get a beer.”

**_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _ **

“Yotsuba-san. Yotsuba-san. Yotsuba-san,” Iori said over and over.

Tamaki groaned, opening his eyes sleepily. “Ngh…?”

“Good morning,” Iori said, greeting Tamaki’s glance. “You fell asleep in class again. It’s lunchtime now.”

“Ehh?” Tamaki groaned, slowly waking up. He lifted his head from his desk and looked around. He was in his familiar classroom, with Iori sitting on his left. The other classmates were standing up and socializing, since it was time for lunch. He yawned sleepily and looked at the clock. Then he slammed his face back into the table. “Wake me up when it’s time to go homeeeee.”

Iori raised an eyebrow suspiciously. He opened his bento box that Mitsuki had prepared. It was a cute lunch with a section of rice molded into the shape of a rabbit. There was also an assortment of fresh vegetables and small pieces of beef for protein. Overall, it looked like the rabbits were in an adorable garden. Iori quickly closed the lid, in order to prevent dying from the cuteness. “Yes!” he cheered silently to himself. He had the best Nii-san in the world.

Yet he couldn’t help but remain worried for Tamaki. He glanced over at him again with concern. “You seem even more exhausted than usual today. Were you playing gacha games all night?”

“N-no!” Tamaki rolled his head over to Iori. “Well, maybe. But I woke up in the first place because of So-chan. Urg. He’s so loud. But I couldn’t say no when he begs me so desperately.”

"A-ahem!” Iori coughed on his lunch. “Wh-what do you mean?” He blushed, misinterpreting Tamaki’s words.

Iori and Tamaki always misunderstood each other. God, they were so stupid.

“So-chan wouldn’t let me sleep last night!” Tamaki yelled, making things worse. “But we made a deal that if I helped him, he would help me. That way he doesn’t have to see me half naked anymore.”

Iori once again gagged on his food. “D-Do you hear yourself!?”

“Yo,” a sudden voice interjected. “Would you two mind quieting down? You’re so annoying. Idolish7.”

At that condescending comment, Iori and Tamaki both looked to the right. And they saw their familiar classmate. Haruka Isumi of Zool.

Tamaki’s expression immediately lit up. “Isumin~!” he cheered. “Long time no see. Uwah. When did ya get here?”

“Are you an idiot?” Iori huffed. “He’s been there the whole time.”

“Uwehhh? Really??” Tamaki asked. “Sorry, Isumin. I guess I’m so sleepy I didn’t notice ya.”

Haru huffed in annoyance. He opened his bento box, which Toma had prepared. It was crowded and looked like it had been shaken up. Toma had a big heart, but wasn’t the most motherly guy. Haru’s bento looked pathetic next to Iori and Tamaki’s. He blushed and shifted away a little.

“Darn it… I wanted sweets…”

“I guess we haven’t seen you since Black or white. Are you still butthurt because we won?” Tamaki asked arrogantly.

Haru suddenly turned red. “Wh-what!?” he yelled. “Butthurt? What does that mean?”

“Yotsuba-san, please word your sentences with more care,” Iori instructed. “Isumi-san. He means to ask if you have stopped crying because Idolish7 destroyed Zool at Black or white.”

Iori had a sharp tongue. He couldn’t help it.

Haru’s blush darkened. He quivered, squeezing his hands in his lap. Then he snapped, and jumped up from his desk. “Y-you guys are the worst!” he yelled. “No matter where I go, everyone treats me like a baby! Toma, Minami, and Torao are all the same too. I just don’t get it…” He sighed, sitting back down. He was quiet for a moment, thinking things over. His golden eyes twinkled as he tried to hold back tears. “I’m not a baby…” He insisted. “Idolish7 deserved to win. And in the end, people were still chanting Zool’s name. It was a learning experience for us,” He stated. Then he looked over at his classmates with puffed cheeks. “C…C-c-….Congratulations… Idolish7…”

It was a really cute scene. Iori dropped one of his chopsticks, with his mouth hanging open.

And Tamaki blinked in surprise. “Uwah. That was pretty cute, Isumin.”

But that was the last thing Haru wanted to hear. “S-stop treating me like a god damn baby!” he shouted. “I’m a crazy, wild…p-poisonous gangster!” His voice cracked.

Tamaki leaned back in his seat, laughing. “Hehehe. Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, Isumin~”

Haru rolled his eyes. He had come a long way. But still had a lot of maturing to do. Suddenly, his phone dinged. He looked down at his desk, and his face lit up. “Aa-chan!”

Tamaki twitched. “Aa-chan?"

Haru gasped, and fumbled to hide his phone behind his back. “N-nothing!” He exclaimed. “It’s nothing! Just… Ryo-san…” He lied.

Iori cleared his throat. “I believe he said it was your sister,” he informed. “Aren’t you two dating?”

“EHH!? AYA!? DATING ISUMIN!?” Tamaki yelled.

Haru freaked out. “N-no! Hey!” he shouted. “Shut up, Izumi! Aren’t you dating Nanase!?” He shifted the blame.

“ASDFGHKNBVFRTGHJ987TRRDVHJKHGDE45TGHJ!!!” Iori choked. “WHAT!?”

Tamaki stood up from his seat. He moved right in front of Haru’s desk. And slammed his fist down, kneeling before him. “If you’re texting my little sister, I’d like to know…” He growled. Tamaki was rarely serious. So when his mood turned like this, it was a bit intimidating. “It bothers me that she texts you and not me. We haven’t talked in so long…” He remembered when he saw her in Northmeir. It had been a complete disaster. “What do you talk to my sister about?”

Haru swallowed nervously. He and Tamaki were the same age. But somehow, Tamaki looked more mature. And Haru was just a baby.

“W-we don’t talk that much. She’s probably just telling me about her dance less-…” Haru opened his phone to check the text. Then his eyes suddenly widened. “CAKE!”

“What!?” Tamaki hollered. He quickly snatched Haru’s phone from him, and ran to the corner of the classroom. He began reading their text conversation, wanting to know every detail of what his sister had been up to.

“Hey!” Haru cried. “Give it back! Come on, Yotsuba! Waaahh!” He ran after Tamaki. But Tamaki was quick. Soon, the two were chasing around the room.

Iori sighed elegantly. He glanced out the window. “It’s another peaceful day…”

Tamaki was tall, and easily capable of holding the phone up high. So he could read it, and Haru couldn’t reach it. “Aya baked you a cake?”

Haru was hopping up and down like a bunny, desperately trying to reach his phone back. “Give me my phone, Yotsuba! I’ll… I’ll kick you!”

“Cute…” Iori chuckled at the innocent threat. Then he cleared his throat and walked over to the others. “Please calm down. You’re being much too loud for inside the classroom,” he stated. “Yotsuba-san. Give Isumi-san back his phone. And Isumi-san. Give Yotsuba-san back his sister.”

“WHAAA??” Haru gasped. He stomped a foot on the floor like a stubborn child. “Aa-chan and I are just friends!” he exclaimed. “Besides… Kujou is a meanie. He never lets me see her. Texting is really the only way we talk. Stupid Kujou…”

Tamaki loosened up. “Kujou?” he asked. He looked at the phone. Then back at Haru. Sighing, he handed it back to the smaller male. “Sorry…” He muttered. Emotions conflicted him. Tamaki had been through so much. Everything he had ever done had been to get to Aya. And when he finally reached her, she wanted nothing to do with him. Or at least, that’s how he saw it. He was jealous of Tenn. Jealous or Haru. And jealous of Kujou.

“Good. You have your phone back. Now let’s go sit down before sensei returns,” Iori suggested.

But Tamaki shook his head. “Wait,” he said. “Isumin. Listen. I’m sorry I snapped at ya. It’s just that… I miss Aya. And if Kujou is to blame for that, then we should do something!”

Haru tucked his phone back in his pocket. Then he looked up at Tamaki. “What?” he asked. “What do you mean?”

Tamaki clenched his hands into fists. “We should get Aya away from Kujou! Once and for all!” he yelled. “Or at least for a day. Ya know? I want to see her. Don’t you? Come on, Isumin. Let’s work together!”

“Me? Work with together with you?” Haru asked. He had his arms folded. Yet he began to consider Tamaki’s words more and more. “Seeing Aa-chan sounds…nice…” He blushed. “But n-no! She’s really serious about her dancing, Yotsuba. If we make Kujou mad, he might abandon her! I can’t bare the thought of her suffering the same fate as me!”

“Sounds like you really like her,” Iori commented.

“I-I’m just being realistic! We should wait for her! Not force ourselves into her life!” Haru declared.

Tamaki growled. At the end of the day, he was the one who should be closest to Aya. She was his sister, after all. Or at least, she used to be. Before Kujou adopted her. He killed Aya Yotsuba. But Tamaki still had hope he could be with Aya Kujou.

“Forget it,” He snarled. “I don't need your help. Baka Isumin!"

“Yotsuba-san-“ Iori interjected.

“Shut up,” Tamaki growled. “If you guys won't help me, So-chan will help me," He decided. "I know I can count on So-chan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will have DRAMA and ZOOL! Stay tuned, friends~


	4. Past and Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiiii! this chapter is a little long, but i broke it up into sections so it'll be easier to read  
> CAUTION: TORAO

At the clicking of the door, Toma perked up. “There you two are! Where the hell have you guys been!?” he barked.

“I was picking flowers,” Minami replied, gracefully.

“I was picking up chicks,” Torao added, smirking to himself.

Today was a special day. Zool was invited onto Mister Shimooka’s TV show. It was a great opportunity and they were thrilled.

However, there was just one complication.

Idolish7 was invited too.

As the four of them got ready in the dressing room, Haru looked into the mirror. He wanted to look like a badass gangster. But recently, he didn’t feel like one. “Do you think I have baby cheeks?” he asked his idolmates, pouting cutely.

Toma growled, like an angry puppy. “We don’t have time for this! We’re supposed to be on standby in ten minutes! We should go upstairs…” He declared. “Is it really safe to be doing this show without Ryo-san’s approval?”

Minami shrugged and sat down, crossing his legs elegantly. “Ryo-san hasn’t been around recently. He’s in trouble with the whole company,” He reminded. He leaned back in his seat, twirling a lock of hair between in his slender fingers. “For now, Zool has to take care of itself.”

“I’m good at taking care of myself. I’m a big boy…” Haru crossed his arms, puffing his cheeks. Then he looked over at Torao, who was standing in front of another mirror, flexing. Haru scampered over to him to observe closer. He bit his lip. “Oi. How do you get such big muscles?”

Torao wasn’t listening. He continued making sexy poses and smirks in the mirror. Then he noticed Haru’s reflection behind him. “What?” he asked. “These good looks? I was born with them,” He chuckled, egoistically. “Why? Do I have a secret admirer?”

Haru pouted. “I was just asking…”

At the words _secret admirer_ , Minami perked up. He glanced over his shoulder at Torao. And he felt his heart flutter. After standing up, he glided over join him at the mirror. “I suppose it makes sense for the son of a hotel tycoon to have such good looks. But what about your seductive voice and dancing? Were you born to be an idol too? Or just a playboy?” He teased.

Haru blinked, standing between Minami and Torao. He looked at one. Then the other. Like he was a confused child between his parents. “Did you just flirt?”

“Ha. I was born with many talents, what can I say?” Torao bragged. “I’ve got flair. That’s why I’m currently the number one desired embrace,” He smirked.

Minami giggled into his hands. He loved teasing Torao, and being suggestive with him. However, Torao was too stupid to ever get the hint. He could never tell when Minami was flirting. Probably because he was always too focused on himself. And also, he was an idiot.

“Don’t forget, I’m the number two desired embrace now~” Minami reminded. He stepped closer to Torao, lining up against his arm. He chuckled mischievously, and looked up to see their reflections in the mirror. They looked like such a perfect couple. “What romantic irony. Two men desired by women have become so close…”

Haru narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “Oi. You’re definitely flirting.”

Torao yawned and stepped away, not noticing Minami. He was a master of sweet talking others. But when it came to being flirted with himself, he was clueless. “Ahh~ Alright. We should probably head upstairs now. The staff will need us any minute."

Toma vibrated with annoyance. “That’s what I’ve been saying since you guys walked in!”

Minami sighed. Torao never noticed his advances. It was quite agitating. “Is everyone clear with what we’ll say to Idolish7?”

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I see Yotsuba and Izumi every day. It’s no big deal…” Haru explained. "I hope Yotsuba isn't still made at me though..."

Torao exhaled. “Right. Just relax,” he chuckled. “If we show more confidence than them, we’ll be the ones to shine brighter. Together.”

Minami nodded. “That’s right.” He smiled at Torao dreamily. “I have much confidence in our future. Together.”

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

Later, the TV broadcast began. Zool sat on stage with Mister Shimooka and had a chat with him. It went much smoother than their first TV appearance. This time, they spoke as a group rather than individuals. They were bold, strong, and dangerous. Excited fans were shrieking their names. They really had come so far.

Then, it was Idolish7’s turn to enter. The seven boys walked on stage to join the conversation. And the audience absolutely erupted with cheers. Sweet little Sogo stayed near the back, not wanting to push his way in. He waited patiently to take his seat. Then he faked a soft smile.

He had secretly been dreading this day for weeks.

Within only a few seconds of sitting down, he suddenly locked eye contact with Torao from across the stage.

When Torao noticed Sogo, he smirked in that sexy way of his. It was so stunning. So alluring. Those crimson eyes could charm anyone. And he knew Sogo couldn’t resist him. Chuckling, he maintained eyecontact from across the stage. No one else knew about the moment they were having. But the prolonged tension made Sogo begin to tremble. He was violently shaking, yet remained unable to look away.

Torao ran a hand through his messy brown hair. And shot a wink over at Sogo.

“Ah!” Sogo reacted, physically jumping a little in surprise.

Tamaki, who had been right next to Sogo, noticed instantly. Yet he had no idea what had startled him. “Oi. So-chan. You ok?” he whispered.

Sogo was only able to break eye contact with Torao once Torao looked away first. Then he quickly looked downwards, still trembling. “I’m…fine…”

From there, the broadcast went pretty smoothly. They discussed Black or White, Mr. Affection, and Bang bang bang. Fortunately, Mister Shimooka acted as a good mediator between the groups. It was purely entertaining. With no drama. Until…

“-Yeah! I wouldn’t even mind if Zool joined Takanashi Pro in the future!” Mitsuki continued.

“Whoa, whoa. L-let’s not jump to conclusions!” Haru gasped. “All I’m saying is that... T-Trigger went independent. Anything is possible!”

Riku’s eyes sparkled. Of course, the conversation was half-joking. But Riku didn’t get that. The thought of Zool joining their agency made him ecstatic. “You guys could move into our dorm! We could have so much fun!”

“Nanase-san…” Iori whispered.

Toma’s cheeks suddenly flushed red. He stared at Riku, feeling his heart race. “R-Riku…”

Riku looked over at Toma. “Don’t you want to be roomies, Toma-san?” He giggled.

Toma swallowed hard. Riku’s cuteness was too much to handle. He had to speak up and say something. “I-!”

“AHEM!” Iori interrupted, unamused.

The audience laughed at the cute moment.

“Looks like Idolish7 and Zool have great chemistry together!” Mister Shimooka pointed out.

Yamato chuckled. “Yeah, I guess you could say that. Natsume and I work together on acting stuff. And Tama, Ichi, and Isumi are all classmates in school.”

Mister Shimooka’s eyes widened behind his glasses. “Whaaaat? The three of you go to the same school!?” he gasped with interest.

Mitsuki laughed. “Haha! Yeah! I guess fans don’t really know that. Tell them, Iori!” he elbowed his brother.

“Uwah,” Iori made an Iori noise. “Tell them what?”

“Tell them about your school friends, Iori!” Mitsuki insisted.

“Um…” Iori stammered, awkwardly.

Then suddenly, Tamaki spoke up. “Yeaahhh~ We’re classmates, or whatever. But we’re still growing up, ya know? Nothing last forever.” He folded his arms, clearly salty about something.

Haru freaked out. “Wh-what?” He asked, not knowing where this was going.

Tamaki shot a glare over at Haru. “Isumin is a good friend. I’m always there for him. I wish he would always be there for me too…”

Haru’s golden eyes widened. He felt his limbs go weak at Tamaki’s words. Was he seriously bringing up the drama with Aya now!? Here!? Haru freaked out, not knowing how to respond. Talking about this on live TV in front of the whole country was definitely inappropriate. An awkward silence commence within the studio. There was surely tension in the atmosphere.

As the great MC he was, Mister Shimooka noticed the tension. And he quickly tried to change the subject. “That’s great to see friendship between the young boys of today! Ahaha, how wonderful!” he commented. “Are there any other connections you had to each other before becoming idols?” he asked, purely out of curiosity.

“Oh!” Nagi jumped in. “Natsume-shi and I had the same piano teacher when we were young. We hadn’t officially met, but we had seen each other around Northm-!”

“I was close with Osaka before our groups were formed. ‘Saw him all the time,” Torao suddenly jumped in. “All the time.”

“KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!” The audience began to gossip, with interest.

Sogo felt electricity shock him. He perked up in fright, as all the attention turned to him. He felt so many curious eyes burning into him. He was an idol, and very accustomed to being in front of people by now. But this was different. He was experiencing a stage fright unlike any other in that moment. “I…”

“Really!? That’s amazing!” Mister Shimooka cheered. “How did you know each other?”

Torao chuckled. “Our families were acquainted,” He replied. “There were always fancy dinner parties and social events. Mostly, everyone was older than us. Being close in age, the two of us bonded quite easy…”

“Wow! What a small world! Amazing!” Mister Shimooka exclaimed. Smiling, he turned to Sogo. “Got any fun stories about Torao-kun and the past, Sogo-kun?” He laughed.

Sogo swallowed. Everyone was staring at him. He felt like he was going to pass out. His anxiety levels were skyrocketing. And soon, his heart was pounding so hard he was sure others could hear it.

“U-um!” He gasped, in a startled voice. “Mido-san…and I…” He was at a loss for words. “Mido-…san…Yes…” Was all he could manage to say.

There was another awkward silence. Sogo was clearly having an internal meltdown. But before it could get any worse, Mister Shimooka spoke up:

“W-well, aha, that reminds me! Nagi-kun is a prince! Why don’t you all tell us about your experience in Northmeir?”

“Uh, y-yeah! Northmeir was amazing!” Mitsuki helped change the subject. “You won’t believe the story of when we…”

**_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _ **

The broadcast ended. But Sogo’s shame only persisted. He couldn’t believe Torao had spoken so freely about their relationship on live TV. Sogo was humiliated, and still trembling from his internal meltdown. Luckily, he was good at hiding his true feelings. He managed to sit there for the rest of the show in silence. But once it ended, he ran away from the group.

He went back downstairs and navigated through the labyrinth of dressing rooms. The anxiety still made him feel like he was going to pass out. He needed to find a room to rest in. With his hand on his tummy, he trudged down the hallway. Then suddenly, he bumped into someone:

“Oof!” Sogo squealed, getting knocked back. He was much smaller than whoever he had run into. And he easily landed on his ass. “I’m sorry! Sorry!” he exclaimed, without hesitation.

Of course, he had run into Torao.

“Shit. You ok, Osaka?” Torao asked. He extended his hand down, to help the other male up. “I’ve been looking for you. Why do you look like you’ve seen a ghost?”

Sogo looked up. Although his eyes sparkled, his body trembled. “I-I’m fine!” He lied, quickly scurrying to his feet without the help of Torao. He dusted himself off. And tried to remain calm. “Um! I…I have to go!” He tried to make his way around the other male.

But Torao was much bigger. He could easily shift to the side and block Sogo’s way. “Hey. What’s the hurry?” He asked. “You’re just the person I wanted to talk to.”

Sogo swallowed nervously. “Mido-san…” He whispered. Torao was the last person he wanted to talk to. However, he suddenly remembered something.

His list.

Sogo wanted to cross everything off his list. Everything. Even the ones he was scared to face.

And secretly, Torao was one of those things.

Gathering his courage, he took a deep breath. And looked up at Torao with determination. “Why did you say all that in front of everyone? And on TV too!” He snapped. “I was terrified. Please. I’m worried people are starting to get suspicious...” He looked down, blushing.

Torao blinked. Sogo’s blushing was so cute. He was caught up in the younger male's beauty for a moment, before suddenly grinning. “Hey, don’t sweat it. I didn’t say anything bad. Come on, Osaka,” He coerced. He took a step closer to Sogo. And placed his hand on the wall, above Sogo’s head. Cornering him. Trapping him. “No one’s suspicious of anything. All I said was our families know each other. It’s not like that’s a secret, anyways. Lots of people know.”

“A-ah!” Sogo gasped, getting pushed back into the wall. He swallowed nervously before looking up into Torao’s crimson eyes. “I guess you’re right…” He realized. It wasn’t like Torao spilled a secret that could lead to a scandal. Like Riku and Tenn being twins, or Yamato being the illegitimate son of a famous actor. He really hadn’t revealed much.

But he could have.

“Calm down. Don’t you miss me? We haven’t spent much time together recently. Ever since you ran away from home. To pursue this silly little idol dream…” He chuckled, leaning closer to Sogo’s face.

Sogo frowned. “Look who’s talking. You always made fun of my love for music and now you’re an idol too,” he snapped. He folded his arms in annoyance. “Mido-san. The truth is I still can’t believe this situation. When I first heard of a new idol group forming… Zool… and I saw your face on TV for the first time, I nearly had a heart attack! Because it’s you… you… Coming back into my life again…”

Torao merely laughed, boasting with ego. “Ha! It’s destiny, if you ask me.” He winked.

Sogo clenched his hands into fists. “Please. I’m not that kind of person anymore. If Idolish7 ever found out about my past- our past- I-I-I…!”

“Shh…” Torao hushed, leaning closer. “Osaka. Relax,” He hushed, in a soothing tone. “No one’s gonna find out shit. Are you forgetting who you’re talking to? The gorgeous, seductive heir of the Mido family? I’m always seen with women. No one will suspect anything between us.”

Sogo bit his lip. “B-because there’s nothing between us,” He corrected. “Mido-san. Please. The future of Idolish7 is in my hands and I wouldn’t jeopardize it for anything. So stop playing these games. Is that all this is to you? A game? Everything is a game to you…” He glanced to the side, recalling suppressed memories. He sighed. “Even my heart…”

Torao raised an eyebrow. Seeing Sogo’s cute emotions were really getting to him. “Heh. How poetic.” He reached down and grabbed Sogo’s chin. He yanked it upward, forcing him to make eye contact. With their faces just inches apart. “There we go. Let me see those pretty eyes. I heard you want to become Idolish7’s new composer, huh? I think it suits you. You’ve always had such a way with words…” He whispered, now in a low, sensual tone. He kept Sogo’s chin in his hand.

Sogo felt his face get warmer. Torao was so handsome up close. It had been years since they stood this close. Yet it was familiar. And caused a bittersweet sensation of nostalgia. “Y-you think so?” He asked softly.

Torao nodded. “Yeah baby. When you get all emotional like that, your real voice comes out. It really pulls at my heartstrings…” He chuckled, rubbing his thumb over Sogo’s chin lightly, dangerously close to his lips. “God, you’re beautiful…”

“Mido-san…” Sogo whispered, getting lost in the moment. He stayed there obediently, letting Torao guide his chin. Ever so gently. Tilting his face closer. And closer.

“Why don’t you come back to the hotel with me, baby?” He whispered. “Come on. You know it’s just down the block. We could leave right now and no one would know.”

“Right now..? I... Mido-…san…” Sogo whimpered. "I-"

“OW! Damn it, I tripped on my shoelace. Ahhh. My shoes are untied!!” Complained a sudden voice. Out of no where, Tamaki suddenly came around the corner. “Oi, So-chan, can you tie my shoes for me?” He asked. Then he froze. “Eh? Toracchi, what’re ya doing to So-chan?” He asked dumbly.

Sogo snapped out of his trance. “TAMAKI-KUN!!” he gasped, pushing Torao away. Once they were separated, he gathered his breath. “I-I-I-I-I thought you and the others left a-already!!”

Tamaki rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “No. We were looking for you. Why’d ya run off so fast after the show?” He asked.

Torao frowned. He was mad the moment had been interrupted. But he played it cool. “Osaka was just looking for you when I bumped into him,” He lied. “Well, now that you’re reunited, I better go find Minami and the others. It was nice getting to see you, Osaka. Have fun taking care of your kid.” He patted Sogo’s back, letting his palm wander lower and lower before stepping away. He walked down the hall, waving his hand dismissively. And not looking back.

It was such a narcissistic, brave aura. Sogo admired it so much. Torao had all the confidence Sogo wish he had. He swallowed shakily. “H-he’s not my kid!” Was all he yelled back.

Tamaki was rubbing his nose on his sleeve, like a kindergartner. “Eh? Did he mean me?”

Sogo sighed. “Tamaki-kun, please use a tissue,” He instructed. “Sorry for walking off. I just came to get something I forgot.”

Tamaki yawned. He was tired after a long day. All he wanted to do was go home and sleep. Actually, that was _always_ wanted he wanted to do. “Well are ya ready to go? Ban-san is here to pick us up,” He said. “Nee So-chan? Can I ask you something?”

“Yes, let’s go to the car.” Sogo began leading the way. The two walked down the hall, side by side. “What did you want to ask me?”

“Nngh…” Tamaki groaned. “Look, I know you’re gonna scold me for snapping at Isumin on stage. But I had a good reason! He told me he refuses to help save Aya…” He recalled. Then he looked down, as he thought about his little sister. “Ya know how I promised to help you with your list thingy? Well now I need your help too,” he said. “So-chan. Help me get Aya back. Once and for all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT CHAPTER IS SMUT NEXT CHAPTER IS SMUT NEXT CHAPTER IS SMUT NEXT CHAPTER IS SMUT NEXT CHAPTER IS SMUT NEXT CHAPTER IS SMUT NEXT CHAPTER IS SMUT NEXT CHAPTER IS SMUT NEXT CHAPTER IS SMUT NEXT CHAPTER IS SMUT NEXT CHAPTER IS SMUT


	5. Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S CONFESSION TIME :0

Sogo had successfully managed to cross 50 items off his list.

He beat Riku in a game of Trigger trivia. He took fan service lessons from Nagi. Yamato taught him to sit back and relax, rather than stressing all the time. And Iori taught him to make sassy remarks.

Everything was going smoothly. Aside from the day Mitsuki tried to teach him to bake, and Sogo nearly burned the dorm down.

He was really forcing himself out of his comfort zone. None of it was easy. But it would all be worth it in the end if he could just get inspired to write one song. Sogo was a very sheltered person. He grew up in a big house, with all the money and riches he desired. From the outside, people would see him as just another lucky rich kid. But the truth was, he was never allowed to venture out when he was younger. His father had been very strict. Rules, restrictions, and boundaries suffocated him growing up. He wasn’t even allowed to listen to music. But of course, he always found a way.

Perhaps his sheltered childhood was to blame for his quiet, reserved mannerism. Which was why it was so amazing he was finally stepping out of his box and trying new things. And he owed it all to his friends.

Right now, the boys were having a mini party to celebrate Sogo’s accomplishments.

“Nanase-san. There’s chocolate on the corner of your mouth,” Iori pointed out. Without thinking, he pulled out a napkin and proceeded to wipe it for him. “Please try to be more mindful.”

“Hm? U-uwahh! Iori~!” Riku sobbed, fidgeting around as the other boy helped him clean up. He pouted cutely, blushing in that adorable Riku way. “Th-thank you…”

Sogo watched and chuckled. Iori and Riku were so cute. Despite being younger, Iori was actually the more mature one between them. It was shocking. Riku was older, yet always seemed to be childish. He was lucky to have someone like Iori to look after him.

“Blehhhh, check out how many strawberries I can shove in my mouth before choking~” Tamaki suddenly boasted. “One! Two! Fhree! Fou, fifffphddghjjhgfd…”

Sogo suddenly turned around. As his sweet thoughts of Iori and Riku faded, he was left with a cold reality. His partner wasn’t as smart and reliable. His partner was Tamaki Yotsuba.

“Ah! Tamaki-kun! Please spit those out!” He ran over to the younger male, and began patting his back. “You’ll choke! You’ll choke!”

“BGHHHH!” Tamaki continued shoving strawberries in his mouth like an idiot.

“OH! Amazing, Tamaki!” Nagi cheered. “Go! Go! Go! YES!”

“Nagi, shut up!” Mitsuki snapped.

“Haha! You guys are dumb,” Yamato commented.

It took a moment, but Sogo was eventually able to get Tamaki to spit the strawberries out. A relief. But also gross. Tamaki really was a child at heart. Despite being the same age as Iori, he wasn’t nearly as mature.

“D-damn it! So-chan, you made me lose! Now I gotta start all over again!” Tamaki complained.

“TAMAKI-KUN, NO!” Sogo yelled.

Banri ran over to the group. He tried to calm everyone down. “Guys, guys please! Tonight is suppose to be fun! We’re celebrating Sogo-kun’s accomplishments. So at least try not to stress him out,” he begged. “………………………………Tamaki-kun.”

“I-it’s ok. I just want everyone to have fun tonight. Thanks Banri-san,” Sogo smiled.

Banri smiled back. “Of course! As Mezzo’s manager, it’s my job to make sure you guys are in good spirits!” He put his hands on his hips proudly. “Sogo-kun? Want some booze?”

“I’ll take some,” Yamato raised his hand. 

Sogo wasn’t planning on drinking. He just wanted to spend time with everyone. But after seeing the bottle Banri had bought, he felt rude not trying some. “U-um. I guess I’ll have a little. Thank you.”

**_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _ **

The rest of the night went smoothly. The boys had fun chatting and laughing. Although they lived together, they didn’t get to have nights like this often. Especially recently, since Idolish7 was extremely popular. It was rare everyone’s schedules lined up. The night was special. And it was about to become even more special.

Tamaki snuck away from the group. The others were all wreaking havoc in the kitchen, but he drifted over to the couch to check on Sogo. Just far enough for him to talk to his partner in peace.

“Oi.” Tamaki sat down on Sogo’s right side. “You ok? You’ve been sitting over here for a while. Are ya still mad at me for the strawberry thing?”

“Hm?” Sogo looked over at Tamaki with glazed eyes. “No… I’m just sleepy…”

Tamaki sighed. He quickly glanced over to the others to make sure no one was paying attention. Then he looked back to Sogo, to get something off his chest. “Look, So-chan,” He began. “The reason we’re celebrating tonight is because we’re proud of you. You’ve accomplished 50 goals! That’s totally a lot!” He exclaimed. “And it’s enough. Everyone’s worried you’re pushing yourself too much. We just don’t want cha to get hurt, ya know?” He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “You don’t have to finish all 500. It’s way too much.”

Tamaki expected Sogo to snap, and turn to him in fury. Sogo took the list very seriously. But from the bottom of his heart, Tamaki didn’t want Sogo to get hurt. He wanted him to stop obsessing over the list. But he knew telling him that would make Sogo furious. Tamaki clenched his hands into fists, and looked down, ready to get scolded.

Yet much to his surprise, Sogo didn’t snap. Instead, he suddenly leaned over to Tamaki. And fell asleep on his shoulder. “Nhn…nnn…”

“UWAH!” Tamaki was so startled, he screamed. Then he blinked at sleeping Sogo. And his heart pounded. “Sh-shit, I thought you were about to hit me with somethin’…” He exhaled with relief. “So-chan? Oi. So-chan.” He nudged the other male gently.

Yet Sogo was sound asleep. He had completely passed on Tamaki’s shoulder. It was actually quite cute. He felt so light, like a feather.

“Damn it So-channnn~” Tamaki complained. Gently, he moved away to stand up. Then he grabbed Sogo in his arms, and lifted him up bridal style. Like a princess. “OIIII, I’m gonna take So-chan to bed! He’s, like, all sleepy and stuff!” He called to the others.

Yet no one even looked. The boys kept partying over in the kitchen, laughing and yelling about some stupid thing Nagi said. They didn’t seem to hear Tamaki at all. Which made Tamaki roll his eyes in annoyance. “Okeeey I’m going now~ G’night~”

Tamaki was able to sneak out of the party, and into the hallway. He carried Sogo delicately in his arms, which was quite easy for him. Not only was Sogo so petite and light, but Tamaki was actually very strong. He grumbled to himself in annoyance as he made his way to Sogo’s room, and let himself inside. Soon, he was laying Sogo down on the bed. On his fluffy, purple sheets.

“Nghh…” Sogo whined, in his sleep.

“Yeah, yeah. Complain all you want, So-chan. But you’re clearly sleepy,” Tamaki scolded, fixing Sogo’s sheets for him. He tucked his partner in sweetly, and covered him in the warm blanket.

It was almost as if their roles were reversed. For once, Tamaki was being the responsible one.

“It’s that damn list. You’ve totally been overworking yourself!” Tamaki hissed. He glared down at Sogo, only to see his adorable sleeping face. He looked so innocent. And sweet. Like an angel. It was almost hard to look away. Tamaki found himself entranced for a moment, before he swiftly turned on his heels. “You suck. G’night.” He started marching off. He made it to the door, and grabbed the doorknob. But then suddenly, he heard a noise.

“T…Taa-kun…~”

Tamaki froze, dead in his tracks. Alarmed, he looked over his shoulder. “Eh?”

“Mm… Taa-kun… It’s hot…”

Tamaki blinked for a moment. “Th-then just take the stupid blankets off. Jeeze.” He huffed, walking back to the bed. He pulled the blankets off of Sogo. “Excuse me for trying to help-…”

“Ah…hah…” Sogo panted lightly. After the blanket was pulled away, he was revealed to be stretched out on the bed in the most beautiful way. With perfectly flushed cheeks. Soft hair, sprawled out on the pillow. And twinkling eyes, which were now open. He had woken up. “Taa-kun?”

Tamaki blinked. Then it finally clicked with him. Sogo only called him that adorable nickname when something wasn’t right. “Shit! Are you drunk!?” He realized.

“Nghh… Yada~! Yada~! I want my pillow…” Sogo sobbed. “O-oh no. I need to finish the rest of my list…” He leaned forward, about to get up.

“Uwehh!? You’re thinking about that now!?” Tamaki gasped. “So-chan, snap out of it! You’re drunk! Just lay down!” He grabbed Sogo’s shoulder’s roughly, and slammed him down.

“But my list… m-my… AH!” Sogo suddenly gasped. His eyes widened as Tamaki pinned him down with such force. He gazed up at him, with twinkling eyes. “Taa-kun… I love you…”

Tamaki froze. He couldn’t believe the position they were in. Forcing Sogo down was so easy. But mostly, he couldn’t believe how gorgeous Sogo looked in that moment. So weak, and vulnerable. So irresistible. “What… what did you just say?”

Sogo looped his arms around Tamaki’s neck and pulled him in closer. “Nhhh…” He moaned softly, forcing Tamaki into the bed. “I don’t wanna be alone…”

“S-So-chan!” Tamaki gasped, stumbling into the bed. He frowned, laying next to the other male. “Oi!”

“It’s still hot…” Sogo complained. Lightheaded, he began unbuttoning his shirt. He opened it completely, revealing his bare chest and tummy. To be honest, it wasn’t much to look at. He was very pale, and lacked any kind of muscles. It was the opposite of Tamaki. But that was precisely way Tamaki couldn’t look away.

Swallowing, the younger male began to blush. “So-chan…” He whispered.

Sogo wasn’t thinking straight. He was normally so sophisticated and calm. But he really became another person when he was intoxicated. Or at least, he showed another side of himself. An irresistible side.

Sogo grabbed Tamaki’s hand. He looked at him with desperate eyes, fluttering his long eyelashes. “Touch me…” He whimpered, placing Tamaki’s hand on his bare chest. “Please…”

Tamaki’s eyes widened. He didn’t move as Sogo forced his hand onto his bare tummy. Sogo’s body felt so warm. Tamaki had large palms and it was easy to glide his hand up and down Sogo's chest. Every curve and arc of his body felt so soft. Tamaki bit his lip. “God, So-chan…” He whispered, under his breath. He was mesmerized by Sogo’s feminine body. He couldn’t look away.

Sogo moaned softly, as he forced Tamaki’s hand to circle around his left nipple. “Ahh…Taa-kun… y-yeah…” He sobbed. Then he suddenly reached down for his pants. “That feels so good…”

Tamaki’s blue eyes widened when he saw Sogo unbuttoning his pants. He instantly snapped back to reality, and yanked away. “Sh-shit! So-chan, stop that! You’re drunk! You’re not yourself!” He grabbed Sogo’s wrist, trying to yank it away from his pants.

Yet Sogo merely shifted around, throwing an adorable tantrum. “Noooooo~” He slurred. “I need… I need….!”

Tamaki couldn’t help but feel hypnotized. Sogo was making the most adorable sounds, in that precious voice of his. It was so tempting. “You need what?” He whispered. “Hey… I’m here for you. You’ve always been there for me. Whatever you need… I’m here,” He said. Which was actually kind of romantic.

Sogo’s eyes twinkled. “I NEED TRIGGER!” He suddenly yelled. “W-wah!” He suddenly burst into tears, and began crying. “Ikou wake me uppppp!”

“EHHHH!?” Tamaki flipped out. He face-palmed in disappointment, not knowing how much more of this he could take. “Urgggg! You’re already annoying when you’re sober. But you’re like a million times more annoying when you’re drunk. Damn it, So-chan! I can’t handle this! Quit be weird and go to sleep, so I can leave with some peace of m- SO-CHANNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

Sogo hadn’t been listening. His mind was clouded and he was in his own little world. It felt like the room was spinning, and he was overheating. While Tamaki was talking, he suddenly unzipped his pants. And pulled out his little cock.

“Ahh... ahmm!” He moaned. “So good~ Mmm…” He ended up putting on a nice show for Tamaki, shyly masturbating in desperation. Tamaki was left there frozen. Practically drooling. Tamaki was a pervert, no doubt. And his perverted desires with Sogo’s irresistible beauty was a deadly combination.

But Sogo just kept touching himself, desperately trying to find release. He was like a tempting goddess. Rolling around in deep pleasure. Whimpering. And crying sweet tears. He used one hand down below and the other for his chest. It was the sexiest thing Tamaki had ever seen.

“Taa-kun…” Sogo cried. _“Help…”_

Tamaki took a deep breath. He knew it was bad to do things when one of them was drunk. But it really looked like Sogo needed help in that moment. He sat there for a few moments. Long moments. Debating what to do. But he eventually gave in. “I guess just a little is fine…”

It wasn’t like it was anything perverse. Tamaki was only trying to help, since Sogo looked like he was about to have a meltdown. He learned forward and grabbed Sogo’s wrists, yanking them away from his privates. Then he climbed on top of him.. 

“Ohh god Taa-kun~ Taa-kun~ _AHH!”_ Sogo moaned deeply.

Tamaki wrapped his hand around Sogo’s cock and started jerking him off. Sogo completely withered beneath him, wailing in pleasure. So satisfying. He started sucking his thumb like a baby, desperately trying to hold back his moans.

Tamaki was mesmerized. “Heh. Your little dick feels so good in my hand, So-chan. Like it was made for me…” He chuckled, mischievously. Although Sogo was the one getting pleasured, Tamaki felt his own body begin to heat up. Watching the other male melt beneath him was simply breathtaking.

“Ah… hahh…aaa…”

“I’ve always wanted to do this to you, So-chan…”

“Mmm! Mm…more…!”

Tamaki smirked, having too much fun with this. Normally Sogo was so nagging, and drove him crazy. Tamaki loved having the upper hand for once, and getting playful revenge for Sogo always scolding him.

He leaned in to whisper in Sogo’s ear. “Hehe. Cute… I wish you could see your face right now,” He tilted Sogo’s chin up with his other hand. “Is my rich and proper So-chan really a dirty little slut~?” He teased.

“Y-YES!” Sogo cried. “Oh god yes… I-I’ll do anything! _Ahhh!”_

Tamaki’s eyes widened in horror. “EH!?” He yelled. But before he could react, his hand was suddenly drenched in hot liquid. Sogo hit his orgasm in the most beautiful way, clenching onto his pillow and sobbing Tamaki’s name. It was absolutely gorgeous. His violet eyes were in a lovely daze, twinkling with stars. Pleasure overwhelmed him. It took a moment for him to come down from his height. Once he did, he looked up at Tamaki with the most flustered expression.

The two locked eye contact. And for a moment they just gazed at each other.

Then Sogo looped his arms around Tamaki’s neck, and pulled him into a hug. “I love you…” He sighed dreamily.

Tamaki’s heart was pounding. He couldn’t believe this was really happening. He carefully moved off of Sogo and laid next to him. “D-don’t say that…” He complained. “You’re messing with my head. You’d never say something like that to me if you were sober…”

“Oh Taa-kun… I love you so much… You don’t believe me?” Sogo sobbed, moving closer to cuddle Tamaki again.

Tamaki sighed, letting Sogo cling to him. “Of course I don’t believe you. Your brain is all mushy right now. I don’t get it at all. Stupid adults…” He growled. Using his sleeve, he dried some of Sogo’s tears. “Uweh. You’re gonna be so mad at me in the morning… I’m sorry…”

Sogo cuddled up into Tamaki’s chest. It felt so lovely. Tamaki had such a familiar scent. It was masculine and comforting. And somehow laced with the sweetness of pudding. So Tamaki. “I won’t be mad. I’ll prove it to you…” He suddenly whispered. Although his pants were undone, they were still on. He was perfectly capable of reaching into his pocket and pulling out his list. He handed it to Tamaki.

Tamaki frowned, upon seeing the familiar pocketbook. “What now? I hate this stupid list!”

“Number four,” Sogo said. “N-number four…”

Tamaki blinked. Sogo really made cute expressions when drunk. Tamaki was practically a slave to everything he was saying. Mindlessly, he opened the pocketbook to the first page.

_Number 4: confess my true feelings for Tamaki-kun_

In an instant, Tamaki felt the world stop turning. His eyes widened. Nothing else mattered in that moment, not Idolish7, not dancing, not even pudding. All that mattered was Sogo. And the adorable way he had written Tamaki’s name.

“EHHH!? You’re in love with me!?” Tamaki realized. “GAY!”

Sogo grabbed his pillow and cuddled it to his chest. He looked so exhausted after climaxing. He yawned, hardly able to keep his eyes open. “I hate myself… I c-couldn’t even tell you…”

Tamaki continued to stare at the list. “So-chan… don’t hate yourself…” He whispered. “Why would you say such a thing?”

Sogo sniffled. “Trigger… sexy~” He slurred.

“So-chan!” Tamaki hissed.

“Ah!” Sogo snapped back. “Taa-kun… You’re always there for me. I’ve never had someone like that. My father abandoned me. But you… You’re everything… to me… I love you…”

Tamaki set the pocketbook aside. Before, he had hated that damn list. But it turns out that silly list is the thing that will bring him and Sogo together once and for all. He sighed. “Nyehhh. I love ya too, okaaayyy?”

“Really?”

“D-don’t make me say it again, damn it! You’re totally, like, ten times more annoying when drunk!”

Sogo smiled blissfully. He still felt the room spinning, and he wasn’t thinking clearly. But he understood this moment. It was very beautiful. “Taa-kun~”

Tamaki blushed. “And stop calling me that! You’re gonna make my heart explode…”

Sogo giggled. “I want you to kiss me.”

“Eh?” Tamaki looked back at his partner. Sogo was so cute laying there, cuddling the pillow.

“Please…” Sogo whispered, nuzzling his nose into the pillow shyly. “I won’t get mad at you in the morning… I promise…”

“Y-yeah right! You always act all fluffy, So-chan! But you’ve got a real dark side!” Tamaki yelled. “I don’t want ya threatening me with a knife or throwing some heavy ass object at me! Scary!”

Sogo didn’t hesitate. He suddenly threw the pillow aside, and leaned forward to grab Tamaki. He clutched onto his shirt, and pulled him into a kiss.

Sparks flew. Tamaki’s eyes widened as Sogo’s soft lips melted into his. He could feel the sweet sensation of gentle butterflies in his tummy. Then he slowly closed his eyes, and melted into the magic of his first kiss. He wrapped his arms around Sogo’s waist and kissed back. Sogo was such an awkward kisser. But that was what made Tamaki want more.

Soon, the two were making out. Rolling around on the bed, absolutely wrecking Sogo’s once neatly folded bedsheets. Clawing at each other, in a heated desperation. Sogo bloomed for Tamaki so beautifully. And Tamaki’s groans were the sexiest thing Sogo had ever heard in his life.

Sogo continued to kiss the boy he loved. Completing another item on his list.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AVLFUWEVFLVW;EUFV;WA SOMONE HAD TO WRITE MEZZO DRUNK CONFESSION OK IT MIGHT AS WELL BE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
> Thanks for reading!! ;D


	6. On air

Mezzo was at the studio to record a new episode for their radio show. It was a beautiful day.

But the only beauty that caught Tamaki’s eye was Sogo.

“Of course, I’ve always admired the legendary idol Zero. I’ve been a fan of his for years!” Sogo spoke into his microphone with a smile. “And I know he’s inspired many others, like Mitsuki-sa-san….um…” He suddenly blushed, turning a bright pink. “Um...”

Across the table, Tamaki was gazing at Sogo. He was resting his chin in the palm of his hand, admiring his partner with love in his eyes. And he couldn’t help but chuckle, remembering the other night. Since then, he and Sogo had grown even closer. Tamaki couldn’t keep his eyes off him. And sometimes, his hands.

“S-Sorry! I was just…um… Tamaki-kun? Is there something you’d like to say to the audience?” Sogo asked.

Tamaki didn’t care about the radio show. He yawned carelessly and tapped his microphone. “Hellooo hellooo? Is this thingy on?”

“A-ah!” Sogo gasped, grabbing his headphones in pain. The microphone had screeched and it really startled him. “Tamaki-kun!” He gasped.

Although the two of them were in a room all alone, every sound they made could be heard over the radio. They had hundreds of listeners tune in to every episode. It was fun. But it was live. Which meant they didn’t have time to fool around.

Even though Tamaki really wanted to.

“Yoooo I was just gonna say that So-chan is super pretty today. He’s wearing a cute scarf and he looks all cuddly and stuff~” He slurred into the microphone, carelessly. He yawned again.

Sogo absolutely freaked out. “T-Tamaki-kun!!” He yelped. He began to feel butterflies in his tummy. Tamaki looked very sexy smirking across the table like that. But now wasn’t the time!

“I’m just sayin. Sorry,” Tamaki replied.

Sogo took a deep breath. He couldn’t let his racing heart get to him. He was supposed to be the responsible one, and make sure all their recordings went smoothly. He couldn’t let the audience know what was going on between him and Tamaki. In fact, no one knew.

Recently, the two had been in their own little world. They practically spent everyday together, away from the other members. Leaning on each other on the train, having meals together, and holding hands as they walked. They felt like a couple now more than ever, and it was all thanks to Sogo’s accidental confession. Now Tamaki was head over heels for his partner- hugging him and pulling him into kisses at random times. Tamaki was so spontaneous! It was too much for Sogo’s little heart to handle!

“It’s ok. Just try not to mess with the microphones again,” Sogo replied. Then he reached over to the small stack of papers on their table. “Alright! Now we’ll be reading fan letters! Thank you to everyone who wrote to us. Tamaki-kun and I will take turns reading,” he explained. After selecting a random paper from the pile, he cleared his throat to read it. “Dear Tamaki-kun and Sogo-san, I’m a big fan of yours and I’ve loved Mezzo since your debut! Dear Butterfly is my favorite song in the world. I was wondering what kind of things come to your mind when you sing it. The lyrics are- _AAH!_ ” He suddenly made a very, very, very sexual noise.

“Heh.” Tamaki grinned with success. He had moved his leg under the table, and pressed it up against Sogo’s. Rubbing against him. Teasing him.

Sogo’s heart pounded. He covered his mouth in shame, embarrassed from his submissive noise. He was speechless.

Tamaki snickered, as Sogo fell into his trap. “Yah, Dear Butterfloop is a bop. All of Mezzo’s songs are super romantic, so they all make me think of So-chan,” He rambled, with a smirk.

Sogo was trembling. He nervously squeezed his legs together to evade Tamaki’s teasing. He struggled to choke down his embarrassment. “I… um… B-Butterfloop?”

“Okey! My turn!” Tamaki suddenly changed the subject, reaching to grab a fan letter for himself to read.

“B-But I haven’t finished the first on-!”

“Dear Mezzo. Hi. You two are really cute. Since Iorin and Rikkun are clearly big gay, I was wondering if you two are too? Uhh, have either of you had your first kiss? Tell me tell me tell me~”

Sogo turned red. He quickly yanked his microphone away to whisper-shout at Tamaki. “You completely just made that letter up!”

Yet Tamaki ignored Sogo and continued his little game. “Hmmmm. First kiss? Yah. I’ve had mine. It was super passionate!” He announced for the audience. Playing with Sogo was so fun. “What about you, So-chan?” He winked, thinking about their kiss the other night.

Sogo fell silent. He sunk into his chair quietly, overwhelmed by the embarrassment. For a moment, he had to cover his face to hide his blush. But the instant he closed his eyes, repressed memories resurfaced.

He recalled his first kiss. It wasn’t something he wanted to think about. But soon, he went into a trance. Remembering the delicious taste and sweet aroma. Much to Tamaki’s surprise, Sogo suddenly started trembling. He was only trying to make him happy and remember their kiss together. But Sogo’s traumatic reaction raised concern.

Why would he be reacting like that remembering his kiss with Tamaki?

Unless, he was thinking of something else…

“So-chan, are you okey?” Tamaki whispered. Within seconds, he suddenly grabbed Sogo’s hand, and pulled him to the other side of the table.

Sogo was still spacing out, and didn’t even notice when he plopped down on Tamaki’s lap. “I-I’m fine!” He quickly adjusted his headphones. Then he realized he was on Tamaki’s lap. “AH! Wh-Wha-!?”

Tamaki kept his arms around Sogo’s waist, with his chest pressed to Sogo’s back. It was a perfect excuse to cuddle, since Sogo couldn’t revolt with the microphones in front of them. 

“Gotcha~ So-chan may look like a little innocent doll but he’s actually really naughty~”

“A-AH! Th-that’s not true! Tamaki-kun, what are you-?”

“Relax, relax~” Tamaki slurred, dismissively. Then he changed the subject. “Oi. Why don’t cha tell us about how excited you are to become Idolish7’s new composer. We’re all super happy for ya. Anything ya wanna say to the fans?”

Sogo blinked. “Th-the fans?” he repeated. He looked down at the microphone on the table. He felt a little anxiety. But Tamaki’s comforting arms around his waist gave him courage. “Y-yes. Many of you have probably heard already. I’ll be composing our new composer. I promise I’ll create beautiful songs for Idolish7 to sing,” He smiled. “And for Mezzo too… mm!” He suddenly gasped.

Tamaki sneakily snaked his hand up the front of Sogo’s shirt. He started feeling him up, rubbing Sogo’s lovely curves. “Heh heh…”

Sogo swallowed. He knew he had to keep quiet with the microphone right in front of him. But Tamaki’s childish teasing was driving him crazy. He bit his lip, trying to continue. Thank god the show was only audio and no visual. This was so scandalous. “I-I love all genres of music. S-so I hope for Idolish7 to sing a more diverse selection of s-s-songs… _a-ah_ … in the f-futur- oh god…”

Tamaki snickered as Sogo melted for him. It didn’t take him long to find Sogo’s weak spot. The left side of his chest was so sensitive and it was adorable. He started playing with Sogo’s little nipples, flicking and rubbing them between his slender fingers. Sogo’s body reacted so beautifully.

“Ngh…!” Sogo covered his mouth with both hands to keep from moaning.

Seeing him fall apart like that made Tamaki chuckle. He kissed the side of Sogo’s neck, nibbling on his fair skin for a moment. He was having way too much fun with this. Meanwhile, Sogo was struggling to maintain his sanity.

"Sexy So-chan~"

“Tamaki-…kun…!”

"Shh... don't let the fans hear ya..."

"Ah~ your lips feel so good..."

However. Just as Sogo's pleasure began to rise, Tamaki suddenly let go. “Uwah. Minna. Guess what,” he changed the subject, spontaneously. “So-chan actually has this cool list thingy where he, like, um, does… does stuff on the list. Thingy. Wait. Uhh, it’s like a bucket list,” he explained, sounding like an idiot.

"Ngh!" Sogo reopened his eyes when Tamaki stopped fondling him. His body still felt hot. And he pouted with frustration. It was just like Tamaki to be so reckless, turning him on then leaving him hanging without any sense of the consequences.

He tried to ignore his little erection forming and returned to the conversation. “Tamaki-kun, please try to think before you talk so sporadically,” He ordered. “A-and it’s not a bucket list!”

“Mm-hm. Okey. Then you tell us what is, So-chan," Tamaki insisted. 

Sogo sighed. He didn’t know how he had gotten in this position. Yet he sighed, giving in to Tamaki as usual. “It’s a list of things I want to do to improve myself,” He explained softly. It was a personal thing to share on the radio, but he was ready for the world to know. “I grew up very sheltered. I didn’t get to experience much fun. So I’m trying to enhance my life the best I can now.”

Tamaki smiled. Sogo’s words were so inspiring. It was times like this when his true voice came out. He really had such a way with words. It was a beautiful gift Sogo didn’t know he had. But it was words like these that would surely fuel the future of Idolish7’s song lyrics.

“So-chan’s dad is a dick. He didn’t let him have fun growing up. So that’s why we’re gonna have fun now.”

“Tamaki-kun!!!”

“Wha?”

“D-Don’t say that word on the radio please!”

“Wha? Fun?”

“No! Di- … The other word!”

“Oh. Dick. Meh. But it’s true,” Tamaki continued. “Your dad sucks. He disowned you even though you’ve never done anything wrong. You’re, like, the goodest boy I know!"

Sogo blushed again. It was true his father had been quite cruel to him. He never let Sogo play, or even listen to music. Of course, there was an underlying reason why. Sogo’s uncle dedicated his life to playing music, and in the end it lead to his unfortunate demise.

His uncle was the reason Sogo loved music. But also the reason his father hated it. It put a lot of strain on their relationship. As he thought about his father, Sogo looked down in silence.

“I’m not a good boy…” He sighed. “There’s a lot you don’t know, Tamaki-kun…”

Tamaki frowned. He wanted to be there for Sogo, like Sogo was always there for him. He hugged him tighter. “Then tell me…” he whispered, softly. “It’s okey. Your dad isn’t here. I am. Tell me what you want to tell him…”

Sogo was hesitant. They were still live on the radio. But he slowly forgot about that, as suddenly noticed Tamaki holding his hand. Their hands looked so perfect together, like they were made for each other. Sogo smiled.

“I’d want to tell my father I love him,” He began. “But I love music too. And it’s his brother that inspired me to learn piano, guitar, and how to sing! Whether he likes it or not, music has a history with our family. And because of me, it’ll have a future as well,” he explained. It was such a beautiful thing to say. Tamaki listened, loving Sogo’s words. The beautiful words of his future composer. “I miss my father more than anything. I hope I’ll see him again someday… someday…”

Tamaki’s sapphire eyes sparkled. Without hesitation, he reached for Sogo’s chin and tilted his face closer. Then he kissed him. Holding nothing back.

“N-nm!” Sogo made a little noise. It was cute. He melted into the magical kiss. In that moment, they truly felt like the only people in the world. Everything else faded- the lights, the microphones, even Tamaki’s headphones fell off and landed on the floor. Sogo moaned sweetly and turned to face him, looping his arms around Tamaki’s neck. Pulling him closer. Soon, he was straddling the taller male like an exotic dancer.

They continued to makeout. Tamaki held Sogo’s waist tenderly, grabbing at his hips. Greedily pulling him in for more and more. Sogo's back arched so beautifully, as he submitted. Neither of them knew how much time had passed before they finally pulled away for air. As their lips parted, they stayed close. With their foreheads touching. Breathing and gasping in a hot daze. The eye contact they shared in that moment was so hypnotic. Sogo’s desperate violet eyes and Tamaki’s stunning sapphire ones. Neither of them could look away. They were so in love.

Breathing heavily, yet smirking, Tamaki reached up and cupped the side of Sogo’s face in his hand. “You're so beautiful,” he grinned.

Sogo felt so hot. He was more out of breath than Tamaki, and it took him another moment to process what had just happened. Then suddenly, he noticed that Tamaki’s headphones were gone. Gasping, he touched his own head to make sure he still had his. A brief expression of relief washed over him before he jumped up from Tamaki's lap.

“S-sorry! Sorry! Sorry! It’s s-seems like we’re experiencing some technical difficulties!” He stammered, picking up the microphone. “Please enjoy this commercial break! I mean, we’ll b-be right back after this commercial break!!” He stumbled around to press buttons on the recording machine. Eventually, he was able to shut everything down. The lightbulb on the sound board turned off, signaling that they were off air. Sighing with relief, Sogo took off his headphones, and hunched over the table. “Hahh…hah…” He huffed. Everything had been an emotional rollercoaster.

Tamaki watched Sogo bending over the table. He wondered if fans had head Sogo moaning over the line. The thought made him smirk mischievously.

“So-channn~” He purred, coming up behind his partner without warning. He suddenly grabbed a handful of Sogo’s ass.

 _“G-GYAH!”_ Sogo squealed, feeling lightning shoot up his spine. He arched his back in alarm before whirling around to glare at his partner. “Wh-wh-what was that for!?”

Tamaki shrugged, carelessly. He acted as if it were nothing. He even took the time to wipe his nose on his sleeve before replying. “I dunno. You have a nice ass,” he said simply. Then he yawned. “Nyah~"

Sogo was blushing so brightly. He rubbed his face in his hands tiredly. “Tamaki-kun, that was very reckless. Too reckless! Don’t ever do that again. The audience could have heard us!”

“Nyahh~” Tamaki yawned again. “Eh? It’s not my fault you moan so much.”

“T-TAMAKI-KUN!!!”

Tamaki laughed. He was falling in love with Sogo more and more everyday. They really had come so far. In the beginning, they never used to get along. They were pretty much opposites. Tamaki, who grew up without parents and all the freedom he wanted. And Sogo, who was spoiled and sheltered. Nonetheless, they learned to complement each other perfectly. And now they were inseparable.

“Relax, So-chan. We’re just havin’ some fun,” Tamaki insisted. He wrapped his arms around his partner and pulled him into another hug. “Do ya wanna have sex?”

“AHH!” Sogo yelled as Tamaki squeezed him. “What!? N-no! Tamaki-kun, we’re still in the recording studio!”

“So?”

“The microphones are off but it’s still risky!”

“So?”

“You’re not ready to go that far, anyways! You’re too immature!”

“So?”

“We aren’t even dating!” Sogo suddenly snapped.

At that comment, Tamaki bit his lip. He rolled his eyes in annoyance before grabbing Sogo’s wrist and whirling him around. “’Kay. Then let’s be boyfriends,” he decided.

After twirling around like a princess, Sogo blinked up at Tamaki innocently. And he frowned. “Tamaki-kun… You know I love you,” he began. He spoke shyly, yet responsibly. “But it’s too soon. We should wait until you’re out of high school. Besides, Takanashi Productions probably has rules about these sorts of things. We’d need their permission. After all, we are supposed to be professionals. People in the entertainment industry usually don’t do things like this. Especially in the music industry. I know thousands of artists and I’ve never heard of a singing duo that goes public with romance. Th-this could even cause a scandal! Oh no. I can see the gossip articles already. Riku-kun can’t keep secrets. Yamato-san would tease us constantly. And we don’t want to burden Banri-san with managing this for us. We aren’t Re:vale, you know. Momo-san and Yuki-san are much more experienced than us. When it comes to both romance and fame. And even they get into trouble with the media from time to time. If Re:vale-“

“OKAAAAAYYYY! OKAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY! DAMN! Forget I asked! Damn it, So-chan! I’m about to fall asleep over here!” Tamaki finally cut him off. It had been such a long speech. Tamaki was dumb and couldn’t even process it.

Sogo sighed. “Were you even listening to me?”

“Yah. Imma kiss you now,” Tamaki decided. “Mwa.” He pressed his lips to Sogo’s.

“You definitely weren’t listening to me…” Sogo realized. “Mm!”

However, neither of them could resist another passionate kiss. The next thing he knew, Sogo was being lifted up. He was shocked by Tamaki’s strength, and gasped within their kiss.

“Ah!”

The adorable noise only fueled Tamaki even more. Smirking, he held Sogo upright, letting Sogo wrap his arms and legs around his waist. Sogo clung to him so desperately, so needily. Tamaki had come to realize that Sogo was kind of easy. It only took a few kisses and touches to get him heated up. And once he was turned on, he only begged for more.

The two were starting to get addicted to each other. It was dangerously delicious. Tamaki was such a greedy kisser, stealing everything he wanted in the most sloppy yet charming way. His lips danced across Sogo’s in a lazy manner. But that was what made it so delectable.

The next thing he knew, Sogo was laid down on the recording table. It was hard on his back, but somehow it added to the exciting feeling of doing something so naughty in a professional place. He felt Tamaki’s hand slip up his shirt again. It was so warm on his stomach and he stretched his arms up, groaning in pleasure. Absolutely loving every moment of it.

They had to go back on the radio in just a few minutes. So of course, it wouldn’t escalate anymore from here. But that’s what made the moment even more savorable.

“I love ya, So-channnn~”

“Tamaki-kun… I-I love you too…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE ALWAYS WANTED TO WRITE MEZZO RADIO SEX CHAPTER ASDFGHJKL THANKS FOR READINGGGGG


	7. Hotel Mido

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kyaaaaa sorry this chapter took a bit longer to post! I'm currently struggling in a few classes at uni. Lol, but soon it'll be summer break and I plan to upload a lot faster!  
> Thanks for your patience~ 
> 
> This chapter will make you O.O

As he entered the familiar lobby with its marble floors and crystal chandeliers, Sogo pulled at his tie nervously. The familiar scent of roses and riches overwhelmed him. This was a place he never dreamed he would return to.

However, he wasn’t returning as an Osaka.

He was returning as a member of Idolish7.

“Welcome to Hotel Mido!” Momo cheered, running up to the others as they entered the ballroom. “Kyaaaa! You all look so handsome! Look at our cutie kohai, Yuki!”

Yuki smiled and approached the others with elegance. “I’m glad you all could make it. I’ve been dreading this banquet ever since we received the invitation,” he sighed. “Whatever happened to the anti-tsukumo alliance? Now we’re dressed up and eating bonbons in the enemy’s lair.”

Yamato chuckled. “Hey, don’t get too bent out of shape. This party has nothing to do with Tsukumo Ryo. Just Tsukumo Productions,” He reminded.

Iori nodded. “They’re trying to make better relationships with other agencies. All the big companies have been invited to socialize tonight. And we're here on behalf of Takanashi Pro.”

Sogo looked around. There were so many beautiful celebrities. Talented musicians, gorgeous models, and lively actors all socialized in the large ballroom. Everyone was dressed so elegantly. There was even a jazz band playing off to the side. Overall, it was an elaborate party. As expected of Tsukumo Productions- no, as expected of Hotel Mido.

Mitsuki noticed Sogo spacing out. “Is everything alright, Sogo? You look kind of pale all of a sudden.”

“I’m fine!” Sogo lied. “I think I just need to sit for a moment. Tamaki-kun, can you walk me to-?”

“I’m THORSTY!” Tamaki boasted. “Oi. Naggichi. Let’s go get some juicy juice or somethin’,” he suggested.

Nagi’s eyes twinkled. “OH YES!”

“T-Tamaki-kun!” Sogo called. But it was too late. His partner scampered off with Nagi, disappearing to find the snack table. Sighing, Sogo looked down. He wished his anxiety would go away. But just being in the hotel was triggering his repressed memories.

Yuki stepped forward. “Sogo-kun,” he smiled. “Momo and I were listening to your radio show the other day. It sounds like you’ve been working hard on your list,” he said. “I’m proud of you. You’ll make a wonderful composer one day.”

At those kind words, Sogo looked back up. He felt his nerves fade when he saw Yuki’s calming smile. “Y-yes! I mean, th-thank you! I’ll continue to work hard!” He bowed his head gratefully. Getting praised by a great composer like Yuki meant so much to him. Though of course, it was Yuki’s idea for Sogo to make that list in the first place.

Idolish7 had just another moment to socialize with Re:vale before they were interrupted. By none other than Zool.

“Good evening. Where’s our presents?” Minami giggled. “Fufu. Just kidding~” He snickered, covering his mouth cutely.

Toma rolled his eyes. “Mina, be nice,” He ordered. “Thanks for coming, Idolish7. Hopefully our agencies will be better friends in the fut-!”

“Toma-sannnn!” Riku cheered. He ran up to Toma and pounced on his arm. “Hi! I like your bowtie! You smell like shampoo! Did you just get a shower? Your hair is a little messy in the back,” he rambled. “Is there bread at this party, Toma-san?”

Toma turned pink when Riku clung to him so cutely. “I-I-I…”

“Nanase-san!” Iori snapped, ripping Riku away.

Haru rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. We appreciate Takanashi and Okazaki coming tonight,” He stated. “Especially since there’s no representatives from Yaotome Pro here…”

Sogo perked up. Yaotome Productions was huge. It was strange they wouldn’t attend a banquet for the popular talent agencies. “It’s probably because Trigger went independent,” he recalled. Then he said something, mainly whispering to himself. “I hope Tsunashi-san is doing ok…”

There was a sudden clicking of footsteps. Then without warning, a hand grabbed Sogo’s shoulder from behind. “Worrying about Tsunashi… That’s cute.”

“A-ah!” Sogo gasped. He didn’t have to turn around to see who that charming voice belonged to. But he did anyways. “M…Mido-san…”

There he was. The man Sogo had been avoiding all night. Avoiding all year. Torao stood with confidence in his black suit, with a crimson tie that matched the fierceness of his eyes. He ran a hand through his messy brown hair, showing off the arrogant smirk on his handsome face. “Welcome back. Osaka.”

“Tora, I told you to greet those models over by the table,” Toma growled. “It’s our job tonight to be friendly to other agencies.”

Yet Torao merely shrugged. “Relax, puppy. I already talked to those hot chicks. I got a few of their numbers too.” He winked, holding up his phone.

Haru pouted. “That’s not what he meant by friendly!”

“Fufu~” Minami chuckled. He glided closer to Torao, and suddenly grabbed his arm. He clung to him, wanting to get his attention. “Must you flirt with every girl you see tonight? Why not spend some quality time with those closest to you?” He flirted.

Yet Torao was stupid. And never got the hint.

“Those closest to me? Yeah. That’s why I’m over here,” He replied. “Osaka hasn’t been to a Mido party in years. How’s it feel to be back?” He winked over at Sogo.

Sogo felt his heart pound. He couldn’t stand Torao’s teasing, especially in front of everyone else. He had to be on his best behavior tonight in order to represent Takanashi Pro. If any drama started because of him and Torao, it would be a disaster. Wanting to stay away from any possible danger, Sogo began backing up.

“I-I…I need to sit down for a moment!” He yelped. “S-Sorry…um…”

“You ok, Sou?” Yamato asked.

“I-I’m fine!”

“I’ll go find the bathroom with you, Sogo,” Mitsuki volunteered.

“N-no, no… I’m fine! I just… I need a moment!” Sogo started hyperventilating. He turned around in a hurry, prepared to run off. “I’m sor-!”

**_CRASH!_**

It had happened so fast. The instant Sogo tried to escape, he ended up colliding with an incoming person. Both of them stumbled back from the collision, disoriented and stunned. There was the loud sound of a glass shattering on the floor. Everyone fell silent, looking over to see what the chaotic scene was.

Soon, all the attention was on Sogo.

And Tamaki, who he had bumped in to.

“Uwahhhh…. My head…” Tamaki complained, rubbing his forehead in pain. He looked up and saw his partner on the floor. “So-chan!” He yelled.

Sogo slowly sat up, confused and dazed. He groaned, looking down at his white shirt. Which was now covered in fruit juice. It only took him a moment to realize what had happened. “T…Tamaki-kun!!” he shouted.

“Oi! You made me spill my juicy juice, So-chan! DAMN ITTTTT!” Tamaki complained, like a frustrated child.

A few people rushed over to help Sogo up, since he was clearly struggling. His clothes were absolutely drenched and it was a mess. His jumbled mind was still trying to process what had just happened. Tamaki was much bigger than him and crashed into him with such force. He felt his ears ringing, like everything was moving in slow motion. Workers began scrambling to clean the broken glass on the floor. Sogo clung to the person who had helped him up before slowly looking to make eye contact.

“You ok?” Torao asked, holding Sogo protectively.

Sogo was clinging to Torao’s arm. “I’m…” He made his usual expression when he didn’t want to burden others. “F-fine…”

Yet Torao knew better than that. He had known Sogo longer than anyone here. “I’m gonna take Osaka upstairs to change clothes. I have some stuff he can borrow for the night,” He offered.

“That’s awfully nice of you…” Toma said with suspicion.

Minami frowned.

“Will your clothes really fit him, though?” Haru asked.

Torao rolled his eyes. “Shut up. I’m just trying to help. This place is my home. I’m the only one with extra clothes.”

Iori bowed to Torao gratefully. “We apologize for the inconvenience.”

“Sogo-san! Do you want us to come with you?” Riku offered sweetly.

Sogo was still disoriented. He looked at his friends. He replied without even thinking. It was like he was on autopilot at this point. A twisted, unfortunate habit of his personality. He never wanted to burden others. “I’m fine…” Was all he could say.

The next thing he knew, he was being lead away by Torao. They headed toward the door, holding hands. From there, they would make it to the elevator. Then the top floor. Then Torao’s personal room. It was all too familiar.

Sogo looked over his shoulder one last time, wishing he could call out for help. He looked at Tamaki. Yet Tamaki wasn’t paying attention. He hadn’t even apologized for what he had done. He was already socializing with the others, drinking more juicy juice without a care in the world.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

“Come on in. Make yourself at home,” Torao said, opening the door.

Sogo took a deep breath before entering. “You don’t have to do this, you know…” He hissed. Stepping into the rich hotel room, he felt a sense of nostalgia strike him. It was such a luxurious room, bathed in sensual colors of gold and amber. It was dimly lit with just a few candles, to create a romantic atmosphere. It was magical.

“Take off your clothes,” Torao suddenly commanded.

Sogo physically jumped with alarm. “H-HUH!?” He squealed.

Torao sighed, closing the door behind him. “Your shirt. It’s completely drenched in wine. That’s why we’re here, remember?” He stated.

Sogo’s eyes twinkled. Then he felt blood rush to his cheeks, as he began to blush a deep red. “U-um! I knew that! I, um… I-it’s not wine, by the way! Tamaki-kun spilled it. It’s probably grape juice.”

Torao rolled his eyes. “That kid of yours really seems like a pain in the ass. At least Haru doesn’t need a sippy cup,” He bragged. “How’d you get mixed up with someone like that in the first place? He’s so unlike your type.”

Sogo wandered further into the familiar room. He saw the small living area with the couch and flatscreen TV. He saw the elegant mini bar off to the side. And he saw the gorgeous view overlooking the city at night. Everything about the atmosphere was rich and gorgeous. Torao was rich and gorgeous. Sogo quickly shook his head to rid himself of such thoughts.

“My type? What’s that supposed to mean?” He growled, sitting on the couch sassily. “Don’t insult Tamaki-kun.”

Torao made his way over to the mini bar. “Whatever. You know what I mean.” He began clanking around bottles. “So what do you want to drink?”

Sogo clenched his hands into fists. “I-I don’t want a drink!” He insisted. “Quit fooling around. I refuse to get drunk tonight.”

Torao looked sexy behind the mini bar. He shook something up, before pouring it into a glass. “Who said anything about getting drunk? You need to calm down, Osaka,” he said. Picking up his glass, he made his way over to the couch to sit with Sogo. “I just thought we could catch up a little. This place has always been a sanctuary to you, hasn’t it?” He smirked, taking a sip.

Sogo swallowed. Torao’s words were true. Once upon a time, Sogo spent a lot of time in this very hotel room. “Mido-san…” He said softly. “I told you. I’m not that person anymore…”

After chugging his drink, Torao slammed the glass down. “Yeah right. Once a rich kid, always a rich kid. You act like you understand that orphan boy but you really don’t,” he said. “You and I grew up the same, Osaka. Spoiled. Privileged. Yet always feeling empty… and always suffocated by the crazy expectations of our families…”

Sogo felt sad hearing that. But it was the truth. “I… I know…”

Torao smirked, leaning closer. “This is just like old times, isn’t it? Ditching a party to come upstairs and fool around,” he chuckled. “Man, my dad’s parties use to suck. Everyone was so fake. I hated it. And you did too. You’d rather be listening to music than kissing the asses of all those rich people,” he recalled. “Haha! Back then, you were so obsessed with that one musician. What was his name… Darren? Donavon-“

“DOUGLASS ROOTBANK!!!” Sogo squealed, like a total fanboy. His heart leapt out of his chest. And his excitement caused him to grab Torao’s arm. “Douglass-san is amazing! You used to listen to him with me all the time! Remember that one summer? It was so fun!”

Torao smiled when Sogo smiled. “I also remember you running away from home to come practice your guitar here. You sat in that chair right there. And played a whole concert for me,” he pointed to the chair in the corner.

Sogo looked over at the chair. And sighed. “That was when I still went to college. I played guitar in my friend’s band, but I couldn’t practice at home,” he recalled. “If my father even heard one note of music, he’d punish me…”

Torao saw the sadness in Sogo’s eyes. Sighing, he scooted closer and put his arm around him. “That’s why I always let you practice here. Once upon a time you told me this was the only place you could be yourself.”

“Because it was!” Sogo yelped. He clenched onto Torao’s chest, holding back tears. “I hated my life back then! I had to pretend to be someone I wasn’t for the image of the FSC! A-at least you’re an extrovert. At least you could handle those rich parties, flirting with women, and making good impressions. B-but I’m… I’m…” He bit his lip. “T-too soft!”

Torao cuddled Sogo in his arms. “Yeah, you are pretty soft,” he chuckled. “But that’s what I always liked about you.” His expression changed to an arrogant smirk. It could charm anyone. “Forget all the bad memories, baby. What about the good ones?” He whispered in his ear.

Sogo was trying not to cry. He took a few deep breaths. “Mido-san… Don’t…”

“Hah. It’s like fate has brought us back together,” Torao whispered again. “How many people have you slept with since then? Did you ever do it with Tsunashi?”

Sogo turned red. “N-no! You know Tsunashi-san isn’t like that in real life!” He yelled.

“Sure, but you are,” Torao corrected.

“I’m not…”

“Come on, beautiful. Don’t lie to me.”

“Stop flirting with me…” Sogo begged, voice sounding weaker and weaker. “Mido-san, don’t forget. You and I were never a couple…” He reminded, squeezing his hands in his lap. He took a deep breath. “So don’t act like there was ever romantic attraction between us…”

“I know, I know. But we were friends,” Torao said. Then he finally made his move. He grabbed Sogo’s chin and tilted it toward his face, forcing him to make eye contact. Then he said those forbidden words. _“Friends with benefits.”_

Sogo’s trigger snapped. In an instant, he felt his switch get flipped. And rage consumed him.

“DON’T SAY THOSE WORDS!!!” He screamed, pushing Torao away as hard as he could. Anyone who knew Sogo knew he was scary when angry. When in fits of rage, he held nothing back. And was capable of turning anything into a weapon. He stood up, exhaling steam. Then he turned to the closest object, the chair he used to play guitar in. And he picked it up with superhuman strength, holding it above his head. There was a creepy gleam in his violet eyes.

“SHIT!” Torao screamed, jumping up from the couch. “Osaka, stop! Snap out of it! Urg, somethings never change…” He growled. “Put the chair down. You’re freaking me out.”

Sogo continued to hold the heavy object above he head, ready to throw it at any moment. “Not until you take back what you said…” He whispered, creepily.

Unlike Tamaki, Torao found Sogo’s yandere tendencies more annoying that scary. He sighed, resting his face in his palm. “I only said the truth. And you know it.”

Perhaps it was the confidence Torao exhibited that shook Sogo to the core. Or perhaps, it was the simple fact that he was right. At the sudden realization, Sogo dropped the chair to the floor.

It was all true. The two of them were never in a romantic relationship. They were simply friends that took their desires out on each other. It was mutually beneficial relationship. Together they got to vent their feelings about their annoying families. And satisfy themselves sexually as well. They never dated, or had any interest in dating. It was just so much easier to fuck their feelings away. Every moment they spent together was either complaining about their fathers or having sex. Sogo ran way from home so many times for that relief.

Depression washed over him as he thought about that dirty little secret. Silently, he walked over to the window and put his hand on it. The city was so beautiful at night. The hotel room was high up and had the most amazing view of the city’s dazzling lights. 

Torao didn't like seeing Sogo depressed. He decided to make him feel better, the only way he knew how. Swiftly, he came up to Sogo from behind. And wrapped his arms around Sogo's feminine waist. “Remember the countless times I’ve fucked you against this window?" he whispered in Sogo's ear. "Hm? Do you ever think about it?” He rested his chin on Sogo's shoulder

Sogo shifted in Torao’s arms. “Yeah…” He admitted.

“Do you miss it?” Torao began rubbing his palms up and down Sogo's sides, massaging his curves. “Damn, you've got the body of a goddess. Any man would be a slave to your pretty little curves..." He growled. "You like that? You like being put on a pedestal?" 

“Y-yeah…” Sogo groaned again. He clawed at the window weakly as his body was slowly getting turned on. He arched his back for Torao, obediently sticking his ass out. "Nnh..." He whimpered, beginning to grind against the male behind him.

Torao shocked when Sogo made that move. But then he remembered. Sogo was always like this "Osaka, we don't have t-"

"MMPH!" Without warning, Sogo suddenly turned around and grabbed Torao, pulling him into a kiss. It was so sudden. Sogo may look gentle but he could be rough. He yanked Torao by his necktie and forced him into a sloppy liplock.

He initiated it all on his own, fully conscious and fully capable. That was Torao’s greenlight.

The kiss only escalated from there. Moaning and clawing at each other in a heated frenzy. Like they couldn’t wait to tear into each other. Sogo let Torao strip him before wrapping his arms around his neck. Torao deepened the kiss, using his tongue in that smooth, addictive way of his. His large palms gripped Sogo’s ass, squeezing him in just the perfect way before giving him a playful slap.

"AHH! Oh god...mmm..."

"Such a pretty face but sinful body..."

"Mmm. M-Mido-san~"

Torao cupped Sogo's face in his hands. "You still a pretty little slut?"

"YES!!" Sogo screamed.

Reverting back to past emotions, Sogo was completely losing himself. He let Torao's hands roam around his body as they continued to makeout. And it felt so good. Soon, Sogo felt the kisses move to his neck. He leaned against the window, trying to catch his breath as Torao devoured his fair skin. He was seeing stars. Pleasure overwhelmed his mind and body. It made him forget all the pain from before. Like always.

“A-ahh… more…”

“Beg for it.”

“Ah! Ngh… Mido-san… I want you to wreck me…”

“Oh yeah?"

"Yes!!"

"Good boy. Maybe I’ll start with that cute little mouth of yours. You’d like that, wouldn’t you beautiful?”

“Mmn… y-yes! Nghh… please!”

From there, Torao was able to lift Sogo up and carry him to the bedroom. Sogo moaned as he sprawled out on the bed. He felt the familiar bed sheets and nostalgic scent of incense. He felt lightheaded, like he was floating on air. And he loved that feeling. The night melted away under the gentle moonlight. Nothing else mattered.


	8. Snake

Tamaki was late. As usual. Sighing to himself, Sogo went to find the dressing room alone. Their photoshoot couldn’t start until they were both there. So he was left no choice but to wait. He grabbed the doorknob and let himself in.

_“Nandomo falling dejavu dejavu dejavu~”_ A gentle voice sang.

Sogo perked up in alarm. He had walked in on none other than Natsume Minami. Who was singing and changing clothes.

“U-UWAAAH! Sorry! I’m sorry!” Sogo squealed, covering his face in humiliation.

Minami looked over his shoulder. He was in the process of getting dressed, and was currently topless with some sort of long fabric wrapped around his waist. He looked so elegant and feminine, like he was wearing a flowing skirt. Minami was absolutely beautiful.

“Idolish7’s… Osaka Sogo?” He asked softly. Then he chuckled, covering his mouth behind his hand. “Fufu. What a chance encounter. I haven’t seen you since the Tsukumo Banquet. How have you been?”

Sogo was freaking out, and his face was so red. He didn’t understand how Minami was so calm about standing there with hardly any clothes. Sogo refused to look. “Y-yes! I mean, I’m good! My apologizes. I’ll go!” He turned for the door.

“Wait,” Minami called.

Sogo froze. He turned back around, still covering his eyes. “Yes?”

Minami sighed. “You don’t have to be so embarrassed. We’re both boys, you know.” He suddenly pulled a strip of fabric from his long skirt, making the entire thing flow to the ground. It looked so beautiful, like a blooming flower. Soon, he was completely nude.

Sogo had peeked at just the right moment. And he was instantly mesmerized by Minami’s figure.

Fortunately, Minami was standing behind the couch, which hid his lower half. Yet he had fun chuckling at Sogo’s cute reaction. Then he began getting dressed with his pants, shirt, and jacket. “So what brings you to the studio today? A photoshoot perhaps? I just finished mine.”

Sogo was still mesmerized, staring at Minami as he got dressed. His thin waist and porcelain skin was just like a goddess. Anyone would be hypnotized by such a tempting serpent. “H-huh!? Oh. T-Tamaki-kun and I have a photoshoot. We’re getting interviewed for an article in a magazine.”

“You don’t say~” Minami purred, as he finished buttoning his jacket. Then he walked over to the mirror to fix his pretty hair. “So is Spoon.2Di doing an article on Idolish7, or just Mezzo?”

“It’s just for Mez-…” Sogo suddenly paused. “Wait. How did you know what magazine it was?”

“Oh. I’m supposed to be on this issue’s cover!” Minami boasted, flipping his hair like a diva. He chuckled in that cute way of his again before turning around. And slowly approaching Sogo. “I just got done taking the pictures, and the interview is next. The article will be about how Sakura-san’s passing has impacted me as a songwriter. He was my teacher, after all.”

Soon, Sogo was face to face with Minami. They were the same height. And probably the same weight too. They had similar builds, both being very slim and feminine. Perhaps they had more in common than previously thought.

“That’s right… You’re a composer too…” Sogo recalled. He leaned closer with interest. “Um! If you wouldn’t mind… Could you please give me some advice? You see, I’ll be taking over as Idolish7’s composer and-“

“Tch. You say that with no remorse…” Minami suddenly muttered.

Sogo blinked innocently. “Huh? W-Well, I’m just really thrilled for this opportunity and… um…” He trailed off. The way Minami was staring at him was getting creepy. He completely froze up. Suddenly, a dark expression appeared on Minami’s beautiful face. He narrowed his eyes. Like he was seeing right through Sogo’s soul. “Um. Mina-“

“Don’t call me by my first name. I don’t care if you’re older than me. I hold zero respect for you, Osaka Sogo…” Minami suddenly hissed.

“Ah!” Sogo was so startled, he audibly gasped. Confused, he felt his hands begin to tremble. He had no idea why Minami was being so cold to him. “Natsume… Is something wrong?”

Minami growled, trying to hold it in. But soon, his emotions exploded. “You had no right to play piano at Sakura-san’s funeral!” He suddenly announced. “That day… was the hardest day of my life. It should’ve been just Rokuya-san and I! We were his students! Sakura-san loved us like his own children!” He shouted. His hands were angrily clenched at his sides. “But you… you had to step in at the last minute and steal the spotlight. As if there was a spotlight to begin with! It wasn’t a live, you know! It was a funeral! Have some remorse!”

Sogo couldn’t believe what he was hearing. His violet eyes widened with horror at Minami’s harsh words. He truly had no idea Minami felt that way. “I…I wasn’t trying to steal the spotlight! I was just…” He stammered awkwardly. Although he and Minami may be similar in some ways, Minami had so much more confidence than him. Sogo began shaking, feeling his anxiety consume him. “I told Sakura-san on his deathbed that I would be Idolish7’s next composer. He encouraged me! So…”

Minami folded his arms. And he glared at Sogo again with his venomous eyes. “Don’t say that so freely!” He hissed, stepping closer. “Using the death of my hero to promote your own fame is sickening. I can see right through you, Osaka. Yes… very clearly…” He bit his lip.

“N-Natsume-!” Sogo gasped, backing into the wall.

Minami loomed over Sogo like a snake about to strike its prey. Like he was baring his fangs. Like he was about to bite. “Have you forgotten I have fortune telling abilities? I see despair in your future. And it’s coming sooner than you think…” He whispered.

Sogo was scared to make eye contact. Squeezing his eyes shut, he lobbed his head to the side. Which exposed his neck. That was Minami’s chance. He leaned in to Sogo’s ear.

“I know you slept with Mido-san…"

Instantly, Sogo felt terror seize his heart. His eyes shot open, like he had seen a ghost. "AHHHH!” Absolutely horrified, Sogo screamed and pushed Minami away as hard as he could. He breathed heavily, trying to process everything. “Ahh! Hah… ah…hahh… You... WHAT!?"

“Ngh!” Minami was shocked by Sogo’s strength. He stumbled back onto the floor, landing on his behind. Then he glared up at Sogo with fury. "You're psycho..."

After a moment, Sogo’s anxiety faded. But it was replaced with his yandere side. The situation ended up triggering his switch. He glared down at the other male, with a cold gleam in his eyes. “Who the hell told you?” he demanded. “Who!?”

Sogo was scary when he was mad. Minami huffed, standing up and dusting himself off. “I can see the future, remember?” He insisted. “Does your precious Idolish7 know?”

Sogo was breathing hard, looking around for something he could turn into a weapon. Yet at the mention of Idolish7, his anger faded. And his expression softened. He looked at Minami with innocent eyes. “N-no…” He replied. “No. I could never tell my friends. They think I’m…”

“Pure?” Minami raised an eyebrow. He poked Sogo on the chest. “You're psychotic! Do you even know the consequences of this? You could cause a scandal and drag the names of Idolish7 and Zool through the mud. Is that what you want? Huh!?”

“N-no!” Sogo yelled. “Please, Natsume. Mido-san and I have known each other for years. This is between us…”

Minami clicked his tongue. “You expect me to believe that? You’re a tramp, Osaka Sogo! No wonder Idolish7 has come so far, in so little time. I bet you’ve slept with countless directors and producers to get what you want.”

Sogo turned red. “That’s not true!”

“Fufu~ You sure~?” Minami chuckled. “With a seductive body like that, I bet you could get anything you want. Maybe that’s the real source of your wealth, rich boy,” he hissed. “Any man would be a slave to those curvy hips. Right? It surely worked on Mido-san.”

“Natsume… I’m begging you…” Sogo pleaded. “We may not know each other very well. But I’ll do anything! Please just don’t tell anyone!”

“Ha! You’ll do anything?” Minami teased. He tilted Sogo’s chin upward, smirking at him. “Does that mean you’d sleep with me too, little slut?”

“Th-this is serious! You have to keep this a secret!”

“And why should I?"

Sogo sighed. “Because if you expose the truth, you’ll be killing the last two groups meant to carry on Sakura-san’s legacy,” He stated firmly.

At those powerful words, Minami froze. It was true that Idolish7 and Zool were the last artists touched by Haruki. It was up to them to carry on his legacy. Minami was a former child actor. Having good control over his emotions was easy for him. Yet suddenly, he began to tear up. He made the same, precious expression when he cried at the funeral. Like a desperate, lost child.

There was a moment of silence as Minami just cried. He continued to sob into his hands before speaking back up.

Then he said something unexpected.

“Why you?” He sniffled. “That’s all I want to know. What’s so special about you? And not me…”

Sogo blinked. Then the realization hit him. “So that’s what this is about...” He understood. “You’re in love with Mido-san…”

Minami looked back up. For a moment, his eyes twinkled. Then he yanked away violently. And fixed his hair. “You will not survive as a composer. You lack the confidence and life experience,” He said simply. “I see heartbreak in your future, Osaka Sogo. Watch yourself.”

With that, Minami turned for the door. Sogo didn’t have the strength to stop him. Everything that needed to be said, had been said. Minami reached for the door. Yet no one expected what would come next…

“T…TAMAKI-KUN!?” Sogo screamed.

As Minami opened the door, Tamaki was revealed to be on the other side. Unclear how long he had been standing there.

“So-chan…” He replied softly.

Minami merely chuckled in that cute way of his. “Oh dear. It appears I’m late to my next appointment. I wouldn’t want to be late to my interview. Excuse me~” He slipped past Tamaki. “After all, I’m on the front page.” Then he left.

Tamaki and Sogo were left alone. And for a long time, they just stared at each other.

“You’re late, Tamaki-kun! We have to be on set in five minutes!” Sogo finally broke the silence.

Tamaki slowly closed the door behind him. “Sorry. I was takin' a nap at home and lost track of time…” He said, casting his gaze away.

Sogo felt relief wash over him. At this point, he couldn’t care less why Tamaki was late. Just as long as he hadn’t heard that conversation with Minami. “It’s ok. We can talk later. We should really get going.”

Tamaki nodded. “Ok,” He replied. “But can I ask a question first?”

Sogo walked to the door, approaching Tamaki. “Of course. What’s wrong?”

Before Sogo could get to the door, Tamaki moved in front of him. He stood there, tall and still. Like an impenetrable wall blocking the way. It was all too easy. Tamaki was much bigger than Sogo, anyway.

“Did you really spend the night with Toracchi?”

Sogo froze. His face was practically in Tamaki’s chest. Yet he slowly looked up. And met glance with his partner. “I…” He was at a loss for words. This was his worst nightmare. “I don’t know what you’re talking about…”

Tamaki growled. “You know exactly what I’m talking about!” He shouted, stepping forward. “Last month at the banquet! How come you didn’t come home!?”

“T-Tamaki-kun!” Sogo yelped. He backed up with fright. The next thing he knew, he was pinned to the wall. “I told you… I took a taxi home. I locked my door and was home before the rest of you…”

“You’re lying!” Tamaki snapped. He slammed his fist above Sogo’s head, on the wall. Although his voice was angry, something about his expression was different. It was more sad than mad. Like he was in pain. Emotional agony. “You left with Toracchi and never came back!”

Sogo trembled. “That’s not true…”

“God damn it, So-chan!” Tamaki completely snapped. He grabbed Sogo’s shirt roughly, slamming him against the wall. “I heard the whole conversation just now! Don’t try to make things worse and lie about it!” He begged.

“Ghh!” Sogo gagged when Tamaki yanked his shirt collar. He was practically being choked. “I…” He struggled to speak. “Ngh. You heard… th-the whole thing?” He whimpered. “Tamaki-kun… You believe it?” He couldn’t help but feel heartbroken that his partner saw him as Minami did. As someone who would sleep around with anyone.

Yet Tamaki held nothing back.

“If you had sex with Toracchi, you’d put Idolish7, Mezzo, and yourself in danger!”

Sogo was struggling to breath. But he had just enough strength to snap. “THEN DON’T TELL ANYONE!” He screamed.

Tamaki’s heart sank. He loosened his grip on Sogo before finally letting go. And taking a step back. “You… you really did it?” He whispered. “Oh god… You really did…”

Sogo coughed, trying to catch his breath. “A-Agh! Ah. Tamaki-kun, listen to me. This is very important. Set your childishness aside for once and listen to me!” He ordered. “I’ve known Mido-san for years and this was just another night. So forget about it, ok?”

Tamaki held back tears. “What do ya mean just another night!? You’ve done this before!?” He screamed. “With who else!? How many people!?”

Sogo shuddered. “I’m not a whore!” He cried. “Stop yelling! This is a matter between adults and you’re too young to understand.”

Tamaki was crying. He dried his tears on his sleeve. “After everything you still see me as a kid?” He asked, frowning. “I’ll show you. I’ll show you I’m more than just some kid.”

“Tamaki-kun, don’t-!”

But it was too late Tamaki swiftly grabbed Sogo by the waist and pulled him in. Within seconds, the two were sharing a passionate kiss.

Tamaki held nothing back and kissed Sogo as deeply as he could. Using his lips and tongue to force his partner into submission. Gripping Sogo’s petite waist with his powerful arms. He completely dominated the kiss, suffocating Sogo and hardly giving him time to breath. It was magical. And Sogo saw stars. He melted so easily, arching his back and giving himself to Tamaki. 

_“Mmmh…”_

Just as Tamaki felt Sogo body go limp in his arms, he broke the kiss. They shared the most lovestruck eye contact as their lips parted. Sogo looked so dazed and dreamy. Tamaki shoved him against the wall once more, wanting to show how mature he really was.

“I love you, So-chan.”

“I…” Sogo whimpered, still gasping for air. It felt like the room was spinning. “I love you too, Tamaki-kun…”

Tamaki sighed. “Then why did you cheat on me?”

Sogo looked away.

“So-chan!” Tamaki shouted, yanking Sogo’s chin back. "Answer me!"

“You and I aren’t dating, Tamaki-kun!” Sogo yelled back. “S-so stop acting like you’re my possessive boyfriend! We never agreed to be a couple!”

Tamaki growled. “That’s not the point!” He exclaimed. “You confessed your love for me! Then you turned around and slept with another guy!” He yelled. “Don’t you get how messed up that is!?”

In that moment, it finally clicked with Sogo. Although he and Tamaki weren’t dating, they were surely more than just friends. They were Mezzo. They were partners. Sogo had lead Tamaki on and then betrayed him in the worst way. He realized it was all his fault.

“Oh Tamaki-kun…” Sogo broke down. “This may be hard for you to understand. But I promise there’s nothing romantic between Mido-san and I.”

Tamaki loosened his grip on Sogo. “Y-you’re lying to me again!?” He gasped.

“What? N-no! I’m not lying!” Sogo said with honesty. “Tamaki-kun… It’s not romantic attraction…”

“That doesn’t make any sense! How could two people make love and not love each other!?” Tamaki shouted.

Those sweet words proved how innocent he really was. Or at least, how inexperienced. It was sweet hearing something so out of character from Tamaki. Yet somehow, those silly words were perfectly in character. Immature. Adorable. And determined. 

Sogo was trapped. He couldn't lie anymore. “It was a one-night stand!” He confessed. “There! I said it! Mido-san and I… w-we’re friends with benefits! We always have been! Ok!? We’ve done it together so many times. And this time is no different.”

Tamaki listened to Sogo. And he felt his world crumble around him. “I can’t believe it…” He took a step back, holding his forehead. “Damn. This feels like somethin’ that belongs on TV, or one of those dramas Yama-san plays in. Shit…” He muttered, trying to process it all. “So-chan. Be honest. Did he force himself on you? Trick you? Drug you? You suck at holding your alcohol!”

That was when Sogo felt shame surge through him. Yet he knew he had to tell the truth from here on out, if he wanted to fix the problem. “No,” He replied. “In fact, I’m the one who initiated everything,” He said truthfully. “Fully conscious. Fully capable. I’m the one who seduced him, Tamaki-kun.”

But that only made it hurt more. Tamaki felt such pain in his heart. “SO-CHAN!!!” He screamed. He lunged at Sogo and grabbed his shoulders, shaking him. “Listen! I might be an idiot! But spending so much time with you has made me smart about one thing!" He proclaimed. "You’re not that depressed rich kid anymore! You’re not trapped at the Osaka estate! You have no reason to take your emotions out in dirty ways anymore!” He yelled. Such powerful, heartfelt words coming from Tamaki was really special. He cared about Sogo so much. “Maybe it made sense to do those things back then. But don't you have a happy life now? You have Idolish7. And you have me! You’re our composer!” He announced. "You're my composer..."

That was all Sogo needed to hear for it to finally get through to him. Tamaki was right. Maybe Sogo acted up when he was younger because he was trying to escape something. But he didn't have to escape any more. “Oh Tamaki-kun… I don’t know what to say…” He started tearing up.

“HOW ABOUT SORRY!?” Tamaki screamed. “Do you not love me anymore!?” He shook Sogo’s shoulders.

“I do! I love you, Tamaki-kun!”

“No you don’t! You couldn’t even confess to me sober!"

“I love Idolish7, and Mezzo, and my life now! I shouldn't have done what I did!"

“I wanted to marry you, So-chan! After I graduate... I wanted to change your last name, that you hate so much. And live happily ever after with you!”

“HUH!? N-n-now you’re just being ridiculous! You’re seventeen, Tamaki-kun!”

“But I won’t be forever!”

“L-LET GO!”

“I HATE YOU!”

“I LOVE YOU!”

“YOU’RE… YOU’RE A SNAKE!”

That was the last thing Tamaki screamed. Then without thinking, he suddenly raised his hand. And hit Sogo across the face as hard as he could. It was rough. Incredibly rough. Tamaki was strong, and Sogo was weak. Feeling the pain rush to his cheek, Sogo lost his balance and fell backwards. But of course, it didn’t happen without a scream.

The next thing he knew, he was on the floor. Stunned. Completely disoriented. He sat up and touched his swollen cheek. His lip was bleeding. The blood dripped into his palm.

Tamaki’s eyes widened. He looked down at Sogo in horror, as regret weld up in his stomach. “N-no… no...” He whispered. “I…I’m becoming my father…”

Sogo wobbled to his feet. “Tamaki-kun, it’s ok! Let’s just talk-!”

“STAY BACK!” Tamaki screamed. He ran away from Sogo, refusing to get near him. “I won’t be like my dad! It’s just like what Aya said in Northmeir! I don’t wanna turn into my dad!”

Sogo swallowed. “You’re not! Tamaki-kun, please!”

“Stay away from me, So-chan! We bring out the worst in each other!” Tamaki screamed. He grabbed the doorknob to leave. “We always have.” Then he slammed it on his way out.

“TAMAKI-KUN!!!” Sogo yelled. He ran to the door. But it was too late. It slammed in his face and he froze. His entire world crumbled around him.

That was it. That was the moment Sogo realized he really was a serpent. He couldn’t go back to the dorm anytime soon. He and Tamaki needed time apart, or else something like this could happen in front of everyone else. But it’s not like he could go home to the Osaka estate either.

Then he realized the only other place he could go.

Thank God he had one other person to rely on.

Or rather, three.


	9. Destiny

“Sogo-kun!” Ryu cheered, opening the door. Unable to hold back his joy, he suddenly wrapped his arms around Sogo and squeezed him tightly.

“Ah!” Sogo gasped, as he was squished in the hug. Ryu was so strong! And muscular! Sogo couldn’t help but blush. “H-Hi! Tsunashi-san!" He stammered, awkwardly. “Uwahh!!”

Ryu cuddled Sogo for another moment before letting go. “Haha. It’s great to see you! Come on in!” He opened the door wide, motioning for Sogo to follow him.

Sogo took a deep breath. Then he followed Ryu into the house.

“Thank you for responding to my text. I’m really grateful you’re letting me come over…” He said, following Ryu. “I’m sorry for the inconvenience…”

Ryu chuckled. “It’s no problem, Sogo-kun. That’s what friends are for!” he smiled. “Oh, Gaku and Tenn are just upstairs.”

“Y-yeah… thanks…” Sogo replied shyly. He felt so awkward. Ryu was a great friend of his, and he was glad to have him as a confidante. However, he couldn’t help but feel shy. This was Ryu’s house. And ever since Trigger left Yaotome Productions, Gaku and Tenn had been living here too. So it didn’t feel like Sogo was just vising a friend. It felt like he was intruding on Japan’s sexiest idols- Trigger!

He followed Ryu upstairs to the living room. It was a clean and spacious house, feeling very homey. However, he hardly had time to take in the atmosphere. Soon, he met glance with Gaku and Tenn, who were sitting on the couch.

“It’s freezing in here,” Tenn snapped, folding his legs sassily.

“Huh?” Gaku looked over. “What do you want me to do about it?”

Tenn shot a glare at Gaku. “Turn off the fan, idiot. It’s right next to you.”

“Don’t call me an idiot, brat. You’re the one who told me to turn the fan on.”

“Yes. But now I want it off.”

“Brat.”

“Idiot.”

“H-heyyyy guyssss!” Ryu interrupted. “Sogo-kun is here!”

Sogo stood behind Ryu nervously. He knew he shouldn’t act so shy around Trigger anymore. After all, they had become close friends with Idolish7 over the years. Yet he couldn’t help but feel nervous being alone with them. After all, Sogo was once the hugest Trigger fanboy.

“Y-YES! HELLO!” Sogo bowed with determination. “THANKS FOR HAVING ME!!!!”

Ryu laughed. “No need to act so formal, Sogo-kun, haha!” he chuckled.

Gaku raised an eyebrow. Then he stood up and came to approach Sogo. “It’s good to see you, Osaka. We were talking about what to get for dinner. How does soba sound?”

“Uwah!” Sogo took a tiny step back. Gaku was so handsome and tall. He had such a charming aura, with those sharp silver eyes. It made Sogo’s heart flutter. “Um. S-soba is nice, I guess…”

Tenn rolled his eyes. “Gaku. Read the atmosphere. He clearly doesn’t want soba,” he hissed, coming over to join the group. He smirked, leaning closely to Sogo’s face. “Right?” He blinked his gorgeous pink eyes.

Sogo was melting. Trigger was so sexy up close!! ASRTYGFDWERTYUIOLKJHGFDSWERTASRTYUILKBFDSERTYUIOLKJHGFDSWERTJHVGHJ!!!!!!

Poor Sogo must have zoned out, getting lost in the moment and drooling. Because Gaku suddenly began snapping his fingers to get his attention. “Oi. Osaka. You ok? Oiiiiii.”

“L-L-L-L-LEOPARD EYES!!!” Sogo exclaimed, without thinking. He quickly gasped, covering his mouth in embarrassment. His eyes twinkled.

Trigger stared at him.

Awkward silence

Awkward silence.

More awkward silence. 

Then finally Ryu burst out laughing. “Hahaha! I love that song!” He boasted, patting Sogo on the back. “Come on, let’s sit down.”

“Y-yes!” Sogo stumbled as Ryu patted his back. He made his way to the couch and sat down. He couldn’t believe he was sitting in a place Trigger’s butts usually sat. “Ahh…”

Ryu sat on Sogo’s right. And Gaku on his left. Tenn sighed, stepping behind the couch. Then suddenly he lowered a plate onto Sogo’s lap. “Here. Eat this.”

“Huh?” Sogo nervously grabbed the tiny plate. “Strawberry cake?” he asked, with sparkling eyes.

“Yeah, you can have it. Anesagi-san brought us a bunch of desserts,” Gaku explained. “Just eat it.”

Sogo freaked out. “I-I couldn’t possibly eat your food! I don’t want to intrude!” he squealed.

Tenn growled, from behind the couch. “I said. Eat it.”

“B-but!” Sogo gasped.

“Do you want me to feed you?” Gaku suggested, grabbing Sogo’s chin.

“Huh!?”

“Or perhaps you’d prefer something more… spicy…” Tenn suggested, grabbing Sogo’s chin the other way.

“HUH!?!?!?!” Sogo’s head was spinning. This was so much fanservice!! He had to take a deep breath to calm down.

“Guys, guys. Let Sogo-kun relax!” Ryu begged, waving his arms around. “He’s stressed enough from his fight with Tamaki-kun, ok?” He accidentally exposed details from Sogo’s text message. Then he froze. “Oh. Oh no. I’m sorry!”

Sogo looked at Ryu. “No, it’s ok…” He replied. “I don’t mind if you guys know. I’m just grateful you’re letting me stay here…” He said sweetly. Then he picked up the fork. “Thank you! I-itadakimasu!”

As Sogo ate, the boys had a nice chat. Sogo got to hear about Trigger’s recent affairs. Since they had gone independent, they didn’t have a studio to practice in anymore. But thankfully Anesagi had many industry connections. She brought them sheet music, CD recordings, and videos to learn from. It was rough. But they made it work. Because Trigger was amazing. Sogo was in awe.

Sogo also caught them up on Idolish7’s recent status. Since returning from Northmeir, a lot had happened. His pressure to become a composer was driving him crazy. He even told Trigger about his list.

“That sounds fun,” Gaku commented. “Is there anything on the list we can help you complete?”

“U-um…” Sogo flipped through his pocketbook. There were so many pages, with so many goals. He scanned for something to share with the others. But then a certain page caught his eye.

_Number 232: get my Regality CD signed by Trigger_

He blushed quickly and snapped the book shut. “U-um! Y-you don’t have to worry about me!”

Tenn frowned. Since he was behind the couch, he had seen the page clear as day. “Do you have a Regality CD?” He asked.

Sogo turned pink. “Um… Y-yes,” he replied, honestly. “I buy all of Trigger’s merchandise. Posters, penlights, T-shirts…” he rambled. “Oh. Sorry if that’s weird!”

“It’s not weird. We’re glad you’re a fan,” Tenn replied. “Gaku. Go get a copy of Regality from upstairs.”

“Huh? Why do I have to do it?” Gaku complained.

“Because if you don’t, I won’t sleep with you tonight,” Tenn said plainly.

Sogo blinked. “Wait what?”

“Urg. Fine, fine. I’ll be right back,” Gaku groaned. He stood up and went upstairs briefly.

“Wait. WHAT!?” Sogo freaked out.

“Haha, yeah. I only have two bedrooms. One is mine, so Gaku and Tenn have been sharing the other,” Ryu explained. “At first, I didn’t think they would agree to it. But they seem to enjoy being together because they even lock their door at night!”

“WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIT WHAAAAAAAAAAA?” Sogo continued to freak out. Then he noticed the innocent smile on Ryu’s face. It was so pure and wholesome. Ryu was so pure and wholesome. Swallowing nervously, he glanced over at Tenn.

Tenn smirked, winking at Sogo. And holding a finger to his lips secretively. “Shh…” 

Sogo’s jaw dropped. But of course, Ryu had no idea what was going on.

“I’m back,” Gaku announced. He held the CD case in his hand, before taking a pen and writing on the cover. Then he handed it to Tenn.

“Took you long enough,” Tenn said sassily. He wrote on the cover as well, before passing it to Ryu.

Ryu smiled. And finished writing. “Consider this a gift, Sogo-kun. Maybe we were your idols once. But now we’re friends! And like Idolish7, we’re proud of how far you’ve come.” He handed the CD to him.

Sogo’s heart was pounding. He made the most adorable expression as he took the CD, gazing at it in amazement. He remembered when that cover image first came out, and he screamed on twitter about how sexy Gaku, Tenn, and Ryu looked. But now the picture was even more precious. Because each of them had signed it for him. It was everything he ever wanted.

“I…” He began to tear up. Shyly, he wiped his tears away. “I don’t know what to say. Years ago, this would probably make me faint,” He snickered. Then he looked up with an adorable expression. “Thank you!”

For once, Trigger was the ones swayed by the fan service. Sogo really was cute.

“Thank _you_ ,” Tenn corrected. “If you hadn’t eaten that cake, Anesagi-san would have made me eat it. And I’d rather have donuts,” He said, like a diva. “You needed it anyways. You’re as skinny as a stick, no offence.”

“Ha,” Gaku laughed. “You’re one to talk. Aren’t you the one who can’t put on weight or build muscle?” He teased, with a smirk.

Tenn frowned at Gaku. “Are you trying to pick a fight?”

Ryu waved his arms around. “Guys, guys! Please don’t fight!”

“Not trying to start a fight. I actually love your body the way it is,” Gaku shrugged.

“Oh? Do you?” Tenn continued.

“Yeah. Got a problem with that?” Gaku replied.

“You selfish, hotheaded playboy…”

“Entitled, spoiled brat…”

“…”

“…”

“Do you wanna kiss me as much as I wanna kiss you?”

“Get your ass over here, Tenn.”

Gaku grabbed Tenn roughly and pulled him into a kiss. The two started making out on the couch, without a care in the world. Gaku pulled Tenn in by the waist. Tenn slid onto Gaku’s lap, wrapping around him. It only escalated from there.

“U-U-U-U-U-U-UMMMMMMMM!?!?!?!?” Sogo freaked out.

“It’s ok, they do this all the time,” Ryu reassured. “Friendship!”

Gaku suddenly scooped Tenn up and carried him away. Their lips never lost contact as they exited the room to sneak upstairs. There was the sound of a door closing. Then locking. Then Tenn moaning.

Sogo covered his face in embarrassment. “Uwahhh~”

Ryu laughed nervously. “Haha, don’t mind them. Believe it or not, living together has brought us closer together,” he explained. “Is something wrong Sogo-kun?”

Sogo uncovered his blushing face. Considering their looks, it was hard to believe Ryu was more innocent than him. But it was true. “I’m glad everyone is getting along…” He smiled, for Ryu’s sake.

Ryu chuckled. “So what’s going on with you and Tamaki-kun?” He finally asked. “I was worried when you suddenly texted me that you two got into a fight. Is there anything I can do?”

Sogo sighed, looking down. “You’re doing so much by just letting me stay here. Thank you.”

“Sure, but talking your feelings out is always helpful,” Ryu said scooting closer. “Sogo-kun. What did you two fight about?”

Sogo couldn’t bare looking up. In fact, he squeezed his eyes shut with shame. But every time he closed his eyes all he saw was Tamaki. And the horrible fight they had had. He gently touched his left cheek, remembering the stinging feeling with Tamaki had hit him. Everything had escalated out of control.

“It was all my fault…” He finally spoke up. “I did… something. Something bad. I never meant for it to hurt Tamaki-kun. But it’s something I’ll never, ever be able to take back…” He explained.

Ryu nodded, listening to Sogo’s every word. “I see,” He replied. “Did you try apologizing?”

“Apologizing is what made him so mad. I guess I went about it the wrong way…” Sogo recalled. “Tsunashi-san? Can I ask you a question?”

Ryu smiled, putting a hand on Sogo’s shoulder. “Of course you can. We’re friends!” he smiled kindly. “I’ve noticed you have a habit of coming to me when you’re in a rut with Tamaki-kun. I’m always here for you, Sogo-kun. You can ask me anything.”

Sogo smiled back. It was his first smile in a while. Ryu was so sweet and he was lucky to have him. “I was just wondering…” He whispered. “How does Trigger have so much confidence? No matter what, the three of you look so poised and strong. I think that’s one of the reasons I fell in love with Trigger back then…” he explained. “I wish I could be confident like you.”

Ryu bit his lip. “Well… faking my personality for Trigger’s image took years to perfect…” He said, chuckling nervously. "And I don't think you lack confidence, Sogo-kun."

Sogo broke down. "But I’m so weak!” he cried. “Ever since I was little I've had a habit of... snapping. And turning dark. It makes me do things I eventually regret. Tamaki-kun would never do what I did…”

“That’s because you and Tamaki-kun are nothing alike,” Ryu said.

Sogo finally perked up. He looked at Ryu with tears in his eyes. “You really think so?” he asked, sadly. “I knew it…”

Ryu gasped. “N-no, no! I didn’t mean it like that! Sogo-kun, being opposites isn’t a bad thing at all!” He clarified. “In fact, I think it’s really beautiful. Everything you lack, Tamaki-kun fills. And everything he doesn’t have, you provide,” He smiled. “I love being in a trio. But there’s definitely something special about being in a duo. I mean, look at Re:vale. They’re lovey-dovey, right?”

At the mention of Re:vale, Sogo stopped crying. He couldn’t help but smile as he thought about Yuki, and the day he suggested Sogo make his list. “Maybe that’s just what I’ve wanted all along… for us to be like Re:vale…” He sighed.

Ryu smiled. He was starting to figure out what was going on. Chuckling, he rested his palm in his hand dreamily. “You want to be lovey-dovey with Tamaki-kun~?”

Sogo snapped out of it. “Um! I-I never said that!” He gasped, with his gay showing. “I just mean I want Mezzo to be, um, p-popular! And… have good teamwork. And…”

“-And call each other darling and honey?” Ryu asked.

Sogo felt embarrassment overwhelm him. He took a pillow and hid his face, like a girl at a sleepover. “Mmhng mjg hmhhmh!!” He mumbled something incoherent.

Ryu laughed, patting Sogo’s back. And honestly, it felt good to have that support. It was just what he needed. Talking out his feelings was good therapy. As he continued to bury his face in the pillow, he couldn’t help but smile.

Eventually, Gaku and Tenn returned. And their clothes were wrinkled.

“Are you guys ready to get dinner? I’m starving,” Gaku said.

“Yes. Let’s get udon,” Tenn said.

“Brat.”

“Idiot.”

“Welcome back, guys!” Ryu smiled as his idolmates reentered the room. “You ready to eat, Sogo-kun?”

Sogo looked up. “Oh. Sure,” he replied. He fumbled around with his list, getting ready to put it back in his pocket. Then he froze, noticing something on his list.

_Number 14: help Tamaki-kun rekindle with Aya_

"Something wrong, Osaka?" Gaku asked. 

“Ah!” Sogo gasped, tucking his list away. “I, um… well, I just remembered when Tamaki-kun got into a small fight with his sister in Northmeir. I’d be happy if they could make up.”

“Sister?” Tenn asked. “You mean Aya?”

Sogo’s jaw dropped. It was then when he remembered. Aya had been adopted by Kujou Takamasa. That made her and Tenn adoptive siblings. “K-Kujou-san!” He suddenly jumped up. He stood right in front of Tenn with confidence. But then, he felt his anxiety rise. And confidence fade. “N-no… nevermind…”

“I can give you Aya’s number,” Tenn suggested. “Then you can call her and have Yotsuba meet with her. How’s that?”

Sogo’s eyes twinkled. He couldn't believe all the pieces to the puzzle were falling into place. It was destiny. “You’d really do that? B-but what about Kujou-san?” He asked, worrying about Tenn's father.

Tenn looked down.

Noticing the depressed look on his face, Gaku stepped forward. And put his arm around Tenn. “Screw Kujou-san.”

Tenn suddenly grinned. Gaku always stood up for him against Kujou. He turned back to Sogo with a smirk. “Give me your phone, Osaka,” he said. “Let’s do this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> asdfghjkjhgfdsrtyj i did not mean to put gakutenn in this fic AT ALL HAHAHAHAHAAHA IDK WHAT HAPPENED OK


	10. Miss you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiii hiiiii kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa i absolutely had to update today for SOGO'S BIRTHDAY!!!  
> Did you see his rabbitube?? So cute!  
> Happy birthday darling So-chan. This chapter is my gift to you uwu

Sogo stood on the sidewalk patiently. Sighing, checked his phone again to see the time. He began to wonder if he was getting stood up. Then suddenly, he heard a voice.

“O-Osaka-san?”

Sogo perked up when he heard a tiny voice. Looking over his shoulder, he made eye contact with two sapphire eyes.

“Aya-chan!”

The little girl scurried up to meet with him. Although she had grown up over the years, she still remained very petite and cute. Yet her personality was much like her older brother’s.

“Sorry I’m late. I was taking a nap,” She said.

Sogo stared at her for a moment. She was so much like Tamaki. He smiled, patting her head. “It’s so good to see you, Aya-chan! How have you been?” he asked. “Well, I suppose we ran into you in Northmeir. Are you still working on your dance lessons?”

Aya blushed, fidgeting a bit. Sogo acted so much like a mother. Which was something she never truly got to experience. “Y-yes. Kujou-san says my dancing has improved a lot. I’m having lots of fun…”

Sogo smiled. Weakly. Aya was growing up without her big brother. It was actually sad. Sogo was an only child and never had any siblings. Perhaps some people would think of him as lucky for that. But in reality, he grew up rather isolated. It made him want to reunite Tamaki and Aya even more.

“Why did you want to meet with me, Osaka-san?” Aya asked, tilted her head curiously. “I really should be getting home soon.”

“Y-you can’t leave yet! Please wait until Tamaki-kun gets here,” Sogo begged.

Aya’s eyes suddenly widened. She looked up at Sogo with fright. “What!?”

“Thanks for walkin’ with me, Isumin,” Tamaki said, walking with Haruka. “Iorin was being dumb and wanted to stay at school longer to study, for some reason.”

Haru rolled his eyes. “Well, final exams are next week…” He recalled. “A-and I’m not walking with you! I just happen to go this way to get home too!” He insisted, blushing cutely.

Tamaki snickered. “Hehe. Yeah, yeah~” He put his arm around his schoolmate. 

“Y-Yotsuba!” Haru argued.

The two walked down the sidewalk. Eventually, they made it to the corner where Sogo and Aya stood. Surprisingly, the least perceptive person was the first to notice. Tamaki froze, dead in his tracks. Like a deer in headlights. He felt his heart freeze.

“A…A-Aya?”

“…Nii-chan?”

Unable to hold back his emotions, Tamaki suddenly dropped his schoolbag. Tears came to his eyes as he darted toward his sister as fast as he could.

“AYA!”

“NII-CHAN!?”

Within the blink of an eye, Tamaki was embracing his younger sister. He hugged her tightly, squeezing her little body to his chest. And he smiled. That same smile like he had reunited with her for the first time that night, those years ago. Once again, it was all thanks to Sogo.

After a moment of cuddling his sister, Tamaki suddenly noticed Sogo. The two locked eye contact.

They hadn’t spoken in days. They hadn’t even seen each other, since Sogo had been staying at Ryu’s place. As they looked at each other, they both recalled what happened last time they were together.

_Do you not love me anymore!?_

_I do! I love you, Tamaki-kun!_

_No you don’t! You couldn’t even confess to me sober!_

_I love Idolish7, and Mezzo, and my life now! I shouldn't have done what I did!_

_I wanted to marry you, So-chan! After I graduate... I want to change your last name, that you hate so much. And live happily ever after with you!_

Everything had escalated so tragically. It was sickening to think about. Sogo was ready to make up. But Tamaki seemed to have other plans.

“What’s going on here?” He hissed. “Aya, why are you with So-chan?”

Aya pulled away from Tamaki to speak up for herself. “Osaka-san invited me out,” she explained. “He just texted me asking to meet up. But I didn’t know I’d be seeing you...”

Tamaki looked at his sister. “What?” he asked. “You have each other’s numbers!? B-But… I don’t even have your number, Aya!”

Sogo didn’t want Tamaki to get jealous. That was the last thing he wanted. “I got her number from Kujou-san!” He jumped in. “Look, I’m sorry for tricking you both. But I planned this so you could meet up,” He explained. “Please, Tamaki-kun. I’m doing this for you. I know you walk this way on your way home from school. So I figured… I could get you and Aya to meet…” He looked down.

Tamaki stared at Sogo. That cute, timid expression Sogo wore was so cute. Tamaki couldn’t help but feel his heart skip a beat. “You did this for me?” He whispered.

Sogo nodded shyly. “I…I made a promise…” He replied. “It’s on my list.”

“So-chan…”

For a long time, the two boys just gazed at each other. Like they really missed one another. There was yearning in the atmosphere. Then suddenly, someone else spoke up.

“Ahem!” Haruka cleared his throat. “Aa-chan. Did you run away from home? That’s so dangerous!” He scolded.

Aya looked at Haru. “Haru-chan. You’ve done much more dangerous things. Mister Poisonous Gangster…” She pouted.

Haru blushed, as she teased him. Normally he tried to maintain a cool, badass image. But Aya was the one person who could make him melt. “I’m just worried for you…” He replied, biting his lip. “What would Kujou-san say?”

Aya looked down. “Actually, Kujou-san doesn’t know I’m here,” She replied. “I thought I was just going to see Osaka-san for a moment, so I told him I was running to the convenience store!” She explained. “I had no idea this was a trick for me to see Nii-chan. It’s a dirty trick.”

Tamaki felt his tummy twist in knots. Aya sounded like she wasn’t glad to see him. “Aya,” he turned back to his sister. “Let’s go eat. I’ll buy dinner! Then we can go to the arcade, or maybe a movie!” He cheered. “Then you can come back to the dorm with me, and-!“

“Wait, wait, wait,” Aya said. “Nii-chan. I can’t go with you.”

“But Aya! Please!” Tamaki begged. “Look, I know we got into a pretty bad argument in Northmeir. But it’s only because I miss ya so much! Every time we’re together we get ripped apart again. Please. Why won’t ya come with me?”

Aya looked down. She regretted the terrible things she said to her brother in Northmeir. “I’m sorry…” She replied. “But I can’t go with you. I’m leaving with Kujou-san tomorrow morning for Europe.”

Tamaki’s eyes widened. “Europe!?” he gasped.

Aya nodded. “I have a dance competition!”

“Dance competition…” Tamaki repeated.

“Yeah. I’m a finalist in the girl’s contemporary category. We’re going to Germany and France.”

“Dance competition…” Tamaki repeated, again.

“If I win, I’ll get a huge cash prize. And it’ll open more doors for me with auditions in the future.”

“Dance competition…” Tamaki repeated, again

Aya suddenly frowned. Her brother was totally spacing out. “Nii-chan? Are you even listening to me?” She asked.

Tamaki’s expression suddenly lit up. He grabbed his sister’s shoulder with excitement. “That’s it, Aya! A dance competition!” He exclaimed. “It’s the perfect way for us to spend time together. Dancing! More specifically… a dance battle…”

“Dance battle?” Haru asked. “What are you planning, Yotsuba?”

Tamaki grinned. “Heh. Aya! I challenge you to a DANCE BATTLE!” He suddenly boasted, loud enough for others in the area to hear. Some people walking along turned to look at the commotion. Tamaki was really making a scene.

“Nii-chan!” Aya gasped, looking around with embarrassment. “Wh-what do you mean?”

“A DANCE BATTLE!” Tamaki yelled again. “You and I! Right now! We’ll dance like street performers, ok? And uh, whoever gets the larger audience wins!”

Aya blinked up at her brother. A street performance did sound exciting. That’s how lots of famous musicians, singers, and dancers all got their start. It was even a good way to get scouted. Perhaps this wasn’t a bad idea after all. Aya would do anything to make Kujou proud. Eventually, she sighed and gave in to her brother’s pleading eyes. “O-ok…” She decided. “I’ll do it. But only for an hour,” She said, smiling. “I won’t lose, Nii-chan.”

Tamaki smirked. “Neither will I.”

Sogo’s eyes sparkled. He was excited for Tamaki and Aya to finally bond. “There’s plenty of people around so you’re bound to draw crowds. O-oh. But what about music?”

Haru sighed. He didn’t like the sound of this. But as long as Aya was enthusiastic, he decided to stay and support her. “I have a portable speaker…” He offered, reaching into his bag. He pulled out a small speaker. He turned it on. And a familiar song started playing.

_Saa DARK NIGHT mi ni matotte~  
Shikkoku no yoru wo asobe~_

Haru blushed. “You’ve got to be kidding me…”

Aya giggled. Zone of Overlap was an amazing song. And it was really ground breaking for Zool, since it was the first song they sang all together. “You should be happy you’re on the radio, Haru-chan!” She smiled sweetly. “Your voice is amazing!”

Haru turned pink. He covered his face to hide his cute blushing. “Wh-whatever! Just take the speaker!” he yelled.

Sogo smiled. “Let the dance battle begin.”

Tamaki and Aya stood at a small distance from each other, with the speaker between them. It was a busy day, and people rushed around the city like crazy. Walking, driving, and biking. But at the sound of music, attention would surely be caught. The two danced. Twirling, shifting, and moving in such hypnotic ways. Tamaki was naturally an amazing dancer, and drew a small group of girls immediately as they recognized him from Idolish7. However, Aya also drew a small crowd being such a cute child able to jump and twirl like a professional.

They were both so remarkable.

Haru was on Aya’s side. He watched her dance, with his heart fluttering. “Y-your dress looks pretty when you twirl, Aa-chan…” He said softly. “Um! I-I mean…!”

Aya giggled. She continued to dance, dipping down before reaching to the sky and changing her position. “Like this?” She asked, doing another twirl. She had perfect balance and it caused the people around her to applaud with amazement. She smiled brightly, looking over her shoulder. More people joined her side.

Haru was standing there with his jaw open. “U-Um! Yeah! Like that!” He said awkwardly. “Go Aa-chan!”

Meanwhile, Tamaki was dancing quite differently. He didn’t mind getting down on the ground to flip his position, using his arms and legs. He was amazing. Utilizing every part of his body to create such free movements. Like he was bound by nothing. Like he existed on a different plane of reality. Like he was following his heart.

Sogo stood on Tamaki’s side, watching him with love. His Tamaki had surely grown up these past few years. It almost brought tears to his eyes. In the beginning he was just a lonely boy with no friends, no family, and hardly any belongings. He didn’t even have a cell phone. It was so different from how Sogo had grown up. Sogo was spoiled and always had everything he ever wanted at his fingertips. However, despite their different backgrounds they both grew up with a similar emotion. Loneliness.

“Ya-ta!” Tamaki exclaimed, landing another jump. “So-chan! Did ya see that!? Did ya see me jump!?” He cheered. He was smiling so brightly, having the time of his life.

Sogo couldn’t help but chuckle. “You’re doing great, Tamaki-kun!” He cheered. He felt like a proud mother encouraging her son. It felt great to see Tamaki smiling again. He missed that childish smile. “B-be careful! Don’t twist an ankle!”

Tamaki chuckled mischievously. He wanted to show off. And impress the crowd. He suddenly kicked off the wall and put his hand on the ground. Using his upper body strength, he was able to do a complete handstand. With only one hand. It was amazing and the people around cheered. A few of them even started filming on their phones. Tamaki smirked, showing off his muscles as he held the handstand.

Sogo was mesmerized. But it wasn’t even the handstand that impressed him. It was that precious smile.

_** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ** _

_** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ** _

“Time’s up!” Haru declared. He ran over to the speaker and turned it off. “It’s been an hour.”

Tamaki bent over to catch his breath, panting heavily. “Hahh. Ahh… hah… Aya, you were so cool!” He complemented. “My little sister has become such an amazing dancer! Nii-chan is super duper proud! YA-TA!”

“Ah…hahh…” Aya huffed, trying to catch her breath too. “You were also amazing… Nii-chan…” She said. She smiled over at Tamaki. Then she said something unexpected. Something Tamaki had waited to hear from her his whole life. “I’m so happy to have you as my big brother…”

“Aa-chan!” Haru gasped, noticing she was about to collapse. He swooped in and caught her, supporting her from exhaustion.

Tamaki’s eyes sparkled. This was all he ever wanted. To bond with his sister. After all this time, he finally got what he desired. And it was all thanks to one person.

“Twenty-two, twenty-three, twenty-four…” Sogo trailed off, counting the people in the crowds. He smiled. “Tamaki-kun has the biggest audience! Tamaki-kun, you win!”

“REALLY!? UWAAH!” Tamaki squealed. “WINNER WINNER CHICKEN DINNER!” He suddenly grabbed Sogo and spun him around. Even though he was exhausted and dripping with sweat, he was able to spin his partner around effortlessly.

“Ahh!” Sogo gasped. “T-Tamaki-kun! Tamaki-kun!” He yelped, until he was set down. He smiled. “You did it.”

“No, So-chan. _We_ did it,” Tamaki corrected. He hugged the smaller male tightly, squeezing him with all the love he could manifest. “Thank you…” He whispered in his ear. “For everything. I missed ya so much… I really, really missed ya…”

Sogo melted. Hearing Tamaki whisper something so sweet in his ear made him melt. He wrapped his arms around Tamaki’s toned body and hugged him back. “I missed you too.”

It had been an amazing night. And perhaps it was little Aya’s first time getting to dance for herself, rather than for someone else. She ended up giving Tamaki her number. Which was long overdo. Tamaki was so happy to have her number, he even cried. And he promised to text her everyday. Even if she was a Kujou now, with a new house and new family, Tamaki would always be her Nii-chan. And now they could communicate from across the world. Which would surely come in handy as she went on her trip the next day. It was a small step. But having a connection like that was all Tamaki ever wanted.

He was so grateful to Sogo. The two went home that night holding hands. Everyone was thrilled to welcome Sogo back to the dorm. It warmed his heart knowing they missed him as much as he missed them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the big climax~


	11. Butterfly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooooo! Sorry this chapter is kinda long XD  
> It's the big pinnacle of this fic I've been so excited for!!  
> I even went back to read some of part 3, and added some direct quotes from it! OWO
> 
> enjoy the chapter uwu

Tamaki and Sogo were hanging out in Sogo’s room, killing some time before their radio recording later that night. Ever since making up from their fight, they were back to being Mezzo again. Together they went to interviews, photoshoots, and of course events with Idolish7. In a way, it felt like nothing had ever changed. They still bickered from time to time. But that was what made them Mezzo. 

“Oi So-chan. When do we get to be boyfriends?” Tamaki suddenly asked.

Sogo was strumming his guitar, trying to come up with a good melody. However, at Tamaki’s sudden inquiry, he nearly dropped it. “AHH! H-HUH!?” He freaked out. “Wh-what do you mean?”

Tamaki snickered. “Well, you confessed your love to me. Remember? You were drunk and horny?”

Sogo turned pink. “P-please don’t remind me…” He sighed, with shame. Then he put his guitar down. “Look, Tamaki-kun. There’s no rush. Ok? Besides, we’re already partners in a way.”

“Bruh,” Tamaki complained.

“What?” Sogo asked. But it was too late. “Uwah! T-Tamaki-kun!” He gasped.

The next thing he knew, Sogo was propelled backwards. Tamaki swiftly pinned him to the bed and crawled on top of him. Sogo’s heart raced. He looked up at Tamaki with wide, sparkling eyes. And Tamaki looked down at him smirking. 

“You’re like a butterfly. Small and pretty. You can catch anyone’s attention with your grace and elegance…” Tamaki said. It was rare he spoke so poetically. It showed how much he adored Sogo. “I wanna make you mine. I’ll always chase after ya… no matter how far away you go…” He whispered in his ear.

“Tamaki-kun…” Sogo sighed. “I-I’m not going anywhere…”

Tamaki smiled. “My dear butterfly…”

The dreamy atmosphere was overwhelming. In that moment, the two of them closed their eyes. And shared a peaceful kiss. Tamaki moved his lips against Sogo’s in such a slow, delicious manner. He wanted to pleasure the one he loved and drown him in kisses. Sogo groaned and looped his arms around Tamaki’s neck, pulling him in closer. They shared each other’s warmth as they melted into one another. Nothing could ruin the precious moment. But then:

_IKOU WAKE ME UPPPPPPPPPPP!_ Sogo’s phone suddenly rang, with his favorite Trigger song as the ringtone.

“BLEHAHHASDFGJHGHJ!!” Tamaki almost fell off the bed, he was so startled. “What the hell!?”

“S-Sorry! Hang on, I should answer my phone. It could be manager,” Sogo replied nervously. He reached over to the table.

“Scary… uuuuu…” Tamaki groaned, absolutely traumatized from that loud noise. Then he frowned. “So-chan~ don’t answer the phone while we’re making outttttt~” He complained.

“Shh, just a second Tamaki-kun,” Sogo ordered. He responsibly answered the call. “Hello? This is Osaka Sogo.”

Tamaki pouted like a child. “You’re no fun. Bleh~”

Sogo stood up and began to pace around the room. “H-huh!? Ah! My apologies!” He yelped into the phone. “What? Um, yes. I’m alone…” He lied.

Tamaki hung upside-down, off the bed as he listened. “Eh? So-chan, who is it?”

Sogo was practically trembling as he held the phone. He started talking in a sophisticated, unnatural way. “Yes sir…yes sir… Of course sir!” The call continued for a while of Sogo pacing around with anxiety. He seemed really distressed. Then he froze. “I-I understand. Thank you sir,” He replied. “Yes. Yes. Th-thank you sir…” As the call concluded, Sogo dropped his phone to the floor.

“So-chan!” Tamaki yelled. He ran to his partner’s side before he would fall too. “Hey! Are you ok!? You’re pale as a ghost, all of a sudden!” He snapped, helping Sogo stand. “What the hell was that about!?”

Sogo took a few deep breaths to calm down. “S-sorry. I didn’t mean to worry you. I-I just wasn’t expecting a call from home… s-s-so- sudden…”

Tamaki’s eyes widened. “You mean the Osaka estate?” He asked. Tamaki may be dumb, but he was able to connect the dots this time. “…Was that your dad?”

“Sorry…” Sogo repeated, unable to say anything else. He pulled away from Tamaki. “My father wants to see me immediately.”

Tamaki’s jaw dropped. “What!?” He screamed. “Wh-why!? When!? Your dad sucks!”

Sogo’s heart was pounding with fright. “D-don’t yell, please!” he begged. “I don’t know why! He’s never called me like this before so it must be urgent.” He looked down, depressed. “He said immediately. As in now.”

Tamaki clenched his hands into fists. Sogo’s father wasn’t the friendliest person. They met once before, and it had been a total disaster. He threatened to call the police on Tamaki. And lock Sogo away forever. Tamaki wouldn’t risk that happening again.

“You can’t go now!! I mean… We have our radio show tonight! You’re letting him control you, So-chan!” Tamaki screamed. “If you’re a butterfly, he’s trying to catch you!”

“I said stop yelling!” Sogo snapped. He turned for the door. “I have to go.”

But Tamaki refused. Before Sogo could go, he quickly grabbed his wrist. “You promised…” He whispered. “You promised you’d never leave me…”

Sogo looked back at Tamaki. He couldn’t resist those pouting sapphire eyes. “Oh Tamaki-kun…” He sighed. He moved closer to hug him, wrapping his arms around the taller male. “You know I’d never do that…” He said shyly, burying his face in Tamaki’s chest. “Because I… love you…”

Sogo was soft and warm. Tamaki sighed, hugging him back. “I just don’t want ya to get hurt…” He replied. “Alright, alright. I’ll let ya go. But under one condition.” He tilted Sogo’s chin upward. “I get to come with ya.”

Sogo’s eyes sparkled. He recalled what happened last time he brought Tamaki home. However, they had come so far since then. Now they were in love. And nothing could break that love.

“Ok Tamaki-kun,” Sogo agreed. “Then grab your jacket. Let’s get going.”

**_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _ **

**_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _ **

As they stood in front of the fancy gate, Sogo sighed. The garden looked beautiful this time of year, with the rows of cherry blossom trees. For a brief moment, he felt a memory resurface. The day he met Torao was in this very place. The Osakas use to throw parties in the elaborate garden, and other rich families came to view the blooming of the trees. He met Torao on a beautiful spring day like this. Torao had looked so handsome under the fluttering petals.

“OIIIIIII So-chan’s here to see his dad or whatever!! Let us in, why dontcha~!!?” Tamaki yelled, pushing a button on the intercom. “OIIIIIII!!”

The loud outburst snapped Sogo out of his trance. “T-Tamaki-kun!!” He screamed.

There was a moment of silence. It felt like it lasted an eternity. Then the gate slowly creaked open. Sogo watched, as the pathway to the estate was revealed. He swallowed nervously. “Home sweet home…”

After entering the main house, the two made their way down the hall. Soon, they were face to face with the doors of his father’s office. Sogo must have looked nervous, because Tamaki suddenly grabbed him and pulled him into a sloppy kiss.

“MMPH!? T-TAMA-!?” Sogo squealed.

Tamaki kissed his partner deeply before pulling away with a grin. “Hey. Don’t be so nervous, ok? I’m here with you,” He reminded.

Sogo looked at Tamaki for a moment. It was true the kiss had made his nerves fade. He smiled back. “Thank you.”

Then they entered the office. Sogo’s father, Soushi, sat behind his desk. He didn’t even bother looking up when his son entered the room.

“You’re late,” Was the only thing he said, eyes glued to the paperwork on his desk.

Sogo swallowed as the doors closed behind him. “I-I’m sorry, father…”

“Ahem,” Soushi corrected.

“Ah! I-I mean, I’m sorry, Osaka-san…” Sogo nervously corrected.

Soushi rolled his eyes before rising from his seat. He walked around his desk to approach his son. “I must say, I’m surprised you actually came. I figured calling you myself would strike enough fear into your heart. And I was right,” he said, coldly. “Though I don’t believe I gave you permission to bring that street rat…” He flashed a glare at Tamaki.

Tamaki narrowed his eyes. “What did you call me?” He growled, taking a step forward.

“Tamaki-kun, don’t,” Sogo cautioned, putting his arm out to block his partner from advancing. He sighed. “Ignore Tamaki-kun. He’s with me because we have a radio recording this evening.”

Soushi raised an eyebrow. “Ah, so just like last time. Shall I hold the kid hostage again while you go make a fool of yourself on live air?” He suggested.

Sogo bit his lip nervously. “Th-this isn’t about him…” He replied. “I’m here because you told me to come. So why? Why did you summon me like it was an emergency?”

“Did you think it was an emergency?” Soushi asked, folding his arms.

Sogo looked down. “Well, yes…” He replied. “It was odd for you to call me. I was worried something happened… something like… u-um…”

“You were worried I was sick? Hospitalized? Dying?” Soushi growled, getting up in his son’s face. “So you rushed over here with hopes of collecting your inheritance. You. A poor scavenger in the nightlife industry…”

The way he phrased that sentence shook Sogo to his core. He took a small step back, refusing to make eye contact with his father. “I-I thought no such thing!” He defended himself. “And please don’t call me a nightlife worker…”

Tamaki blinked. “So-chan…”

“I know all about you, son. I know the sinful things you’ve done. The things you’d do for money, and to get away from me…” Soushi growled. “Disgusting…”

“N-no sir! I’m a good boy!” Sogo begged, backing up more.

“You will look at me when I’m speaking to you!” Soushi commanded.

“AH!” Sogo squealed, feeling his back hit the wall. Submitting, he looked up at his father and locked eye contact. His father’s fierce expression was enough to suffocate anyone. Sogo trembled, in a trance.

Soushi continued to eye his son coldly, as if trying to read him. As if seeing through his very soul. Then he exhaled with exhaustion, loosening his tie. And stepping away. “A business built on entertaining a bunch of strangers might as well be part of the nightlife,” he hissed. He stormed back over to his desk, to take a seat in his chair. “You’re hardly working yourself to the bone to be a productive member of society, and contribute something to the world. It’s a shameful job.”

That insult hurt. But in a way, Sogo felt relief. His father wasn’t talking about his sex life. He was talking about the idol industry.

Sogo shuffled his feet shyly. “I’m sorry, sir…”

Tamaki watched. He couldn’t take much more of this. He always hated when Sogo mindlessly apologized for no reason. And Soushi was to blame for that unfortunate habit. He was so strict on his son. From the outside, this was a rich mansion that orphans like Tamaki would be thrilled to live in. But on the inside, it had been Sogo’s prison. He could never be himself within these walls. That’s why he ran away. That’s why he took his emotions out the dirty ways he did. Tamaki was about to lash out with anger, but then Soushi spoke up again.

“Actually, I’ve been tuning into your radio show ever since your last visit,” He explained, shuffling some papers on his desk. “You two have quite the dynamic.”

“Huh?” Tamaki asked, with suspicion.

But Sogo’s didn’t pick up on it. “Th-that’s right!” he cheered. “Tamaki-kun and I work hard for Mezzo, and for Idolish7! Do you like our show? I’m so honored you take the time to listen!”

Soushi nodded. “It’s an interesting show. Somehow, hearing your voice over that speaker makes me feel like you never left home.”

Perhaps that was the nicest thing his father said. Sogo’s eyes sparkled, and he held his hands over his heart with hope. “Th-thank you, sir…” He said, smiling a little. Maybe his father missed him after all.

There was a moment of silence as Soushi organized some files on his desk. Everything was in neat, straight stacks. Perhaps that’s where Sogo got his organizations skills from. “You want to be a song writer. And you made a list of 500 goals to accomplish to help with it.”

Sogo nodded enthusiastically. It felt like his dad was finally taking an interest in his life. “That’s right!” He smiled. “In fact, I have the list with me!”

“So-chan… be careful…” Tamaki warned.

“Is that so? I’d like to see it,” Soushi stated.

“Yes sir!” Sogo eagerly pulled out his pocketbook. He showed it off with glee. “I’ve crossed off a lot of items, actually. Over a hundred goals have been completed!” He explained. “From small things like gardening to big things like reuniting Tamaki-kun with his sister!”

“Fascinating,” Soushi replied, with a slight chuckle. “You always did like doing chores. Even though you had dozens of servants to clean for you,” He recalled. Then he extended his hand toward Sogo. “May I see the list?”

Sogo was just happy his father seemed interested. “Sure!” He beamed with joy. He extended the pocketbook to his father. But before Soushi could grab it, Tamaki suddenly swooped in.

“That’s enough!” He proclaimed, snatching the book right before Soushi’s hands. He held onto it protectively. “He already told you he’s completed over a hundred goals. That’s all you need to know,” He insisted.

Sogo had been distracted. It was a good thing Tamaki stepped in. There were quite personal things on the list, like details about Sogo’s past with Torao, and even confessions of being in love with Tamaki. They were his secrets. And his father had no right to that privacy.

However, Tamaki’s actions infuriated Soushi. He frowned, flashing his purple eyes at Tamaki with anger. “Yotsuba Tamaki…” He growled, under his breath.

Tamaki glared back. “Uh. Osaka Soushi…” He shot back, trying to sound cool. Then a thought struck him. “Uwah. How ‘bout Sossan?” He came up with a nickname.

Sogo jumped in alarm. “Tamaki-kun!!” He yelped.

“Wha? It’s a good nickname. I can’t call him So-chan since that’s what I call you,” Tamaki explained proudly. “Besides. It sounds like Ossan. I think it’s fitting. Heh.”

There was a long moment of silence. Tamaki always spoke so freely, without a care in the world. He slurred his sentences and talked like a grade schooler. Well, he was in high school after all. But language like that wasn’t to be tolerated in the Osaka household. Tamaki and Sogo really were from two different world. The awkward silence continued as Sogo’s father just stared and stared at Tamaki.

Then the silence was broken.

“You’re in love with my son, aren’t you?” Soushi rested his chin on his folded hands.

It was the most abrupt, unprovoked inquiry. Within seconds, Sogo’s world came crumbling down around him.

“N-NO! HE’S NOT!” Sogo screamed.

“Ehhh? Ya think I’m gay??” Tamaki asked cluelessly. “I guess I do be givin’ off those vibes.”

“D-don’t listen to him, father! S-SIR! Tamaki-kun is just a child! He doesn’t know what he’s saying!” Sogo clarified. The last thing he wanted was for his father to find out his sexuality. He didn’t want his family to hate him more than they already did. “He’s just a kid!”

Tamaki looked at Sogo with agitation. He hated being called a kid. Especially by the one he loved. “You don’t mean that, So-chan…. Damn it…” He muttered. “You seriously still see me as just some kid!?”

“N-n-no! I mean, yes! Tamaki-kun… Stop it!” Sogo yelled back.

“Yotsuba Tamaki. Age seventeen. Considered to be the best dancer in Idolish7,” Soushi recited. “Your mother passed away of illness when you were a toddler. And you were separated from your younger sister through the orphanage system. What was her name? Yotsuba Aya?”

Tamaki froze. He stared at Sogo’s father with wide eyes. “H-how the hell do you know that personal stuff about me!?” He growled. “HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW THAT PERSONAL STUFF ABOUT MY SISTER!?” He completely exploded.

“TAMAKI-KUN, DON’T-!” Sogo cried.

But it was too late. Tamaki lunged at Soushi and grabbed his shirt collar, yanking him close. Like some sort of delinquent starting a fight.

But Soushi was unphased. He casually glanced down at the intercom on his desk. He could call for security anytime. He wasn’t scared of some kid. “Well well. Do you expect to fight me like you did to your own father on live TV?” He wondered. “When Idolish7 first debuted, you reunited with your abusive father on Mister Shimooka’s TV show without consent. And your savage temper consumed you. Is that right? You want to hit me like you hit him?” He asked. “Or perhaps… how he used to hit you?”

“THAT’S ENOUGH!!!!!” Sogo sobbed. He ran to his father’s desk and slammed his fist down on the intercom. Within moments, there was the sound of footsteps rushing down the hallway. Then the doors flew open. Two servants rushed in. Upon seeing Tamaki choking Soushi, they immediately grabbed him.

“H-HEY! Oi, what do you think you’re doin!? Ouch!” Tamaki fidgeted as a few men began to drag him away. “Let go, damn it!”

“Such a foul mouth. Escort him off the estate,” Soushi ordered.

“Yes sir,” The two servants replied in unison. Soon, Tamaki was being dragged away.

“S-SO-CHAN!” Tamaki called, reaching out to his partner.

Sogo didn’t look him. “I’m sorry, Tamaki-kun…” He whispered.

“SO-CHAN!” Tamaki continued to scream. Just before he was pulled out of the room, he managed to call out one last time. “I LOVE YOU!”

_Slam!_ The doors were shut. Sogo was alone with his father.

“You did the right thing,” Soushi said, adjusting his suit that Tamaki had ruffled. “Now. let’s get down to business. I want you to move back in with the family.”

Sogo suspected it all along. Furious about how Tamaki was treated, he faced his father fearlessly. “Why should I?” He asked.

Soushi raised an eyebrow. “I don’t appreciate your tone,” He said. “You had your fun being a singer, and whatnot. But it’s time to wake up from this dream. You will move back to the estate and finish your college degree.”

Sogo clenched his hands into fists. His heart broke. Years ago, all he wanted was for his father to welcome him with open arms. And now, in a way, he was getting that. But it was the least of his desires now. He felt like running away all over again. “I can’t…” He replied. “With all do respect, sir. I’m a member of Idolish7. A member of Mezzo! And I can’t abandon this dream!”

“So you admit it’s a dream?”

“A dream come true!” Sogo cried. He wiped some of his tears away. “I’m sorry I can’t be the perfect son you wanted! I’m sorry I love music, I love Idolish7, and I love Tamaki-kun!” He declared. It was the boldest statement. And the most he had ever stood up to his father in his life. He stood there breathing heavily, with his hand over his heart. “I-I’m sorry… I’m not perfect…”

Soushi was quiet for a moment. But it wasn’t because he was processing his son’s words. He knew all along. “You don’t need to be perfect. You need to be an Osaka,” He snapped.

Sogo put his hands on the desk, leaning over it with determination. “But to you there’s no difference!”

Soushi was impressed with his son’s poise. Perhaps that was the most confidence Sogo had ever exhibited. It was the first time he ever truly sounded like an Osaka. And maybe that was what Soushi wanted all along.

Rising from his desk, he walked over to the window. He looked out at the view of their gardens, that seemed to go on for miles. “Someday, you really will get called here for an emergency. Someday, I really will die…”

Sogo fell silent. He listened obediently as his father spoke.

“I just want you to respect yourself. And respect this family. Whether you like it or not, you are an Osaka. And you have class,” Soushi continued. “I want you to finish your degree. I want you to marry a woman of our caliber. And I want you take over this estate when I die,” He commanded. “Because believe it or not, I want what’s best for you.”

Sogo looked down. Perhaps that was what was best for him. If he stayed at the estate, he wouldn’t end up like his uncle. He wouldn’t die from overworking himself making music. The entertainment industry was hard. But in reality, they had been a family to Sogo when the Osaka household hadn’t.

He looked back up at his father with confidence. “I know you want what’s best for me,” He replied softy. “All along, I’ve always known that. “That’s why you want me to quit making music. You don’t want me to end up like your brother. That shows you care for me and I’m grateful…”

“I just can’t comprehend why you want to kill yourself working for fame, when you already have everything here at your fingertips. First you, then the youngest Mido son. What is it about the idol industry that’s so fascinating to you boys?” Soushi questioned. “You know, if you had been born a girl, we probably would’ve arranged a marriage between you and Torao Mido. You’re the same age. And from the same caliber, unlike that orphan boy…” He insisted. “Do you understand what I mean by that?”

Sogo trembled. “Enough about Mido-san…” He begged. “And Tamaki-kun is not just some orphan. He’s my partner.”

“Sogo,” His father said his name for the first time that evening.

“Yes sir?”

“I will not force you. If I could have it my way, I’d have you locked away in some villa overseas for the rest of your life. However, from experience, I know that would only result in your running away. And hating me more than you already do…”

“Father- ah. Osaka-san. I don’t hate you…”

“Silence,” Soushi cut his son off. He approached him. Slowly. Once he was standing right in front of him, he put his hand on Sogo’s head. “You will make your decision tonight. Whether you’ll continue living your music dream, or wake up. And move back in here,” He said. “Well then, son. What do you choose?”

Sogo blushed as his head was pat. In that moment, he experienced a feeling he had never felt before. Perhaps it was the fatherly love he had craved for years.

“I… choose…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFFHANGERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR  
> also i lied, there are 2 chapter left NOW. So 13 chapters total~ plz look forward to the finale!


	12. Rain of love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> caution: THIS CHAPTER IS 100% SMUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> so if you dont want spicy mezzo (first of all, why are you here??) but second, LEAVE THIS CHPATER ASDFGHJK
> 
> if youre still here, ENJOY SOGO'S ASS BCECAUSE TAMAKI DOES!!!!!!!!!!!i&!!;!

Stepping out into the rain, Sogo looked to the sky. The clouds were gray, and flashed with lightning every now and then. Followed by thunder. Sighing, he pulled out his umbrella and opened it. “The storm doesn’t look like it’s ending anytime soon. At this rate, they might cancel the Mezzo fan meet…”

“Uhhh, apparently they already did. I just got a text from Ban-chan…” Tamaki said, looking at his phone. “The meeting’s cancelled cuz of the storm. Damn. That suckssss!” He complained.

“Huh? Let me see!”

Sogo moved closer to Tamaki. As he did so, the two ended up exchanging objects. Sogo took the phone to see the text message. And Tamaki ended up getting stuck with the umbrella. But he didn’t mind. He willingly held it over himself and Sogo, which was easy considering their height difference.

“I can’t believe it. We’ve been looking forward to this for months! I hope the fans aren’t disappointed…” Sogo sighed.

“You’re so pretty in the rain…” Tamaki suddenly whispered.

Sogo perked up. He spun around to see Tamaki holding the umbrella. They were standing so close. “Wh-what did you say?”

Tamaki smiled. “I said you’re pretty. Your bangs are wet and your cheeks are pink. I dunno. It’s cute…” He complemented. “Oi. Maybe it’s like a fate thing that our meeting got cancelled. Ya know? Hey. Why don’t we go on a date?”

Sogo’s heart was racing. He blinked up at Tamaki with sparkling eyes. “A… a date?” He asked innocently.

Tamaki chuckled. “Well, we’re in love aren’t we? You even choose me over your daddy~” He winked, playfully.

“A-AH!” Sogo squealed, feeling his heart explode at those words. Then he thought about his father. They were on better terms now, even though Sogo refused to move back to the Osaka house. The Idolish7 dorm was his home now. Perhaps his father had finally accepted that. “I suppose I did…”

“So does that mean ya get to call me daddy now?” Tamaki chuckled.

“N-n-no! What!? Tamaki-kun!” Sogo yelped, in embarrassment.

Tamaki merely laughed again. “Relax, relax. I’m just teasing ya,” he said. He put one of his arms around Sogo’s waist, pulling him in closer. “Ya got to cross a lot of stuff off your list after visiting your father, right? I’m proud of ya, So-chan.”

Sogo blushed, nuzzling into Tamaki’s chest. “Thank you… That means a lot…”

_Crash!_ There was another rumble of thunder. The rain continued to pour down around them. But for some reason, they hardly noticed. It was like they were in their own little world under that umbrella.

“Dontcha wanna cross more stuff off your list?” Tamaki asked, tilting Sogo’s chin upward with one hand. “Stuff with me?”

“Tamaki-kun…” Sogo shuddered at the suggestive words. “I told you. Th-there’s no rush…”

“Heheh. You blush so easily when you’re embarrassed,” Tamaki snickered. “I’ve always liked that.”

Sogo was nervous to show his face. He buried his nose in Tamaki’s chest. “W-well that’s because you’re embarrassing me!”

Tamaki sighed, grabbing Sogo’s chin again. He gently brushed his thumb over Sogo’s bottom lip. Sogo’s lips were perfectly shaped, and looked so soft. “So-chan. You’re my whole world. Without you, I wouldn’t be who I am today…” He whispered. “Damn. I can’t hold back much longer…”

“Tamaki-ku- mmh!” Sogo gasped. He could reply before Tamaki’s lips collided with his. Within seconds, he melted into a romantic daze. Closing his eyes, he wrapped his arms around Tamaki’s neck. And pulled him closer.

Tamaki recklessly dropped the umbrella, losing himself in the moment. He gripped Sogo’s waist, feeling the gentle way Sogo’s body curved into the kiss. The two ended up getting soaked in the rain. But that hardly mattered. The next thing he knew, Sogo was being lifted up. He moaned in desperation, refusing to let his lips part from Tamaki’s. Now he was being held bridal style.

“Ah… Y-you’re making my heart race, Tamaki-kun…”

“Hehe. You’re praising me now?”

“Kiss me more…”

“Shh…” Tamaki hushed. “We’re going home.”

**_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _ **

**_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _ **

Tamaki threw Sogo onto the bed and immediately crawled on top of him. Without hesitation, he began nibbling on Sogo’s neck. Sogo’s skin was so soft. And he tasted so sweet. He felt the world spinning. And it felt so good. The next thing he knew, Tamaki was reaching a hand up his shirt. He stretched his arms above the pillow to relax into the pleasure.

_I-is this really happening?_

Tamaki ended up pulling Sogo’s shirt off, nearly ripping it in the process. He was moving quickly. And greedily. He couldn’t wait to devour his partner. Sogo moaned, trying to keep up.

_So fast… so good… Tamaki-kun’s kisses…_

Soon, Tamaki began planting a trail of kisses up Sogo’s torso. As he did so, his hand massaged the left side of Sogo’s chest. He groped him, rubbing and pinching Sogo’s tiny nipples. Sogo completely withered beneath his partner, and arched his back in the most beautiful way. However, that ended up only moving his body even closer to Tamaki’s lips. Tamaki took the opportunity to begin mouthing Sogo’s chest, using his tongue and lips to smear pleasure into him. Tamaki’s kisses always felt so good. So mindbreakingly good.

The heated frenzy only escalated. Just as Sogo was melting at the hot sensations on his chest, his moaning was cut off. Tamaki quickly pressed his lips to Sogo’s and kissed him again. Another makeout session began, and Sogo was left squirming at Tamaki’s mercy. Heat was exploding inside his chest. His mind had gone completely blank. That erotic euphoria was what he lived for. And finally, Tamaki was the one giving it to him.

_H-he knows just what I want… I want him… I want him…_

A little drool trickled from the corner of Sogo’s mouth as his tongue entangled with Tamaki’s. Tamaki eagerly lapped it up, hardly giving the other boy time to breath. Before forcing him into another deep kiss. Sogo groaned, utterly losing himself. Just then, he opened his eyes. And noticed the gorgeous hickeys all over his neck and chest.

_Love marks from Tamaki-kun…_

“Ahh… oh god… Tamaki-kun~ Tamaki-kun! W-wait… mmmnn S-stop!” Sogo suddenly cried.

Tamaki pulled back immediately. He hovered over Sogo, panting heavily. Everything had escalated so fast. He didn’t know how long it had been. “Hahh. Ahh… Sorry. Shit. Are you ok, So-chan?” He asked with concern. Tamaki was so sexy draped over Sogo, sweating and breathing hard. He had the most gorgeous bedroom eyes. “Did I hurt you?” He asked, putting his hand on Sogo’s forehead.

Sogo winced as Tamaki brushed his bands aside. He was beginning to overheat from all the blushing. “N-no. I’m fine. I was worried about you,” he explained. “We should stop here. You’re not ready to go any further…” He started to sit up.

But before he could, Tamaki grabbed his shoulders. And slammed him back down.

“Ah!” All Sogo could do was gasp as he was forced to lay down again. His eyes sparkled up at Tamaki, who clicked his tongue in agitation.

“You’re just saying that to protect me. But I know you want me…” He growled. “So-chan, we’re so close…” He caressed the side of Sogo’s face gently. He stroked his soft skin. “Please. I want you…”

Sogo sighed. “Oh Tamaki-kun…” He nuzzling his face into Tamaki’s palm. “I’ll never forgive myself… if I end up corrupting you,” He admitted. “I’m bad. I’m dirty. I want you too, but there’s no harm in waiting until you’re more mature…” He squeezed his eyes shut, embarrassed.

Tamaki growled. “You won’t corrupt me!” He shouted, grabbing Sogo’s wrists. He pinned his wrists above his head on the pillow. “You’re not dirty, So-chan! Don’t ever say that!” He proclaimed. “And stop seeing me as just some kid…” He ordered. Then he reached for his own shirt, and yanked it off. Revealing his upper body, he ran a hand through his messy blue hair.

Sogo was instantly mesmerized. Tamaki had such a sexy body. He was so toned and muscular, yet still slim and athletic. Sogo found himself staring, unable to look away. Tamaki was drop dead gorgeous. Sogo’s face visibly turned pink.

Tamaki smirked, seeing the way Sogo was clearly getting turned on. “Like what ya see?” he chuckled. “Want me to make ya mine?” He let his hands roam all over Sogo’s body, groping and massaging him. He grabbed his waist, feeling him up and down. Practically worshipping his hips.

Tamaki’s hands were big and felt so good. Sogo felt a chill run down his spine, as he melted into that irresistible euphoria again. He wanted to touch Tamaki, and be touched by him. It only took a few seconds for Sogo to submit. Then he teared up. “Y-YES!” He cried, finally breaking. “I want you so bad! I-I want you to kiss me! And drown me! Leave me breathless, Tamaki-kun…”

Tamaki grinned. He wanted this for so long. He wanted to make Sogo feel good. Smirking, he reached for Sogo’s pants, eager to get them off.

“W-wait,” Sogo gasped, grabbing Tamaki’s arm.

Tamaki pouted. “What nowwwww?”

Sogo smiled. “I want to move to your room,” He said. “I want you to feel at home and comfortable. This is special,” He explained. “I-it’s your first time… not mine…”

Tamaki froze. That was the sweetest thing he had ever heard. There was so much passion in the atmosphere. He couldn’t resist pecking Sogo’s lips with another kiss. But then he rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Bleh, you’re so annoying~” He shifted to pick Sogo up in his arms again. “’Kay. Let’s go to my room.”

**_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _ **

**_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _ **

The next thing he knew, Sogo was placed on Tamaki’s bed. It was soft and smelled like Tamaki. He couldn’t help but smile. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

Tamaki huffed. “Oh my goddd yessss! Damn it! Quit asking already! I told ya, you’re sexy and I want ya!” He complained. “Now turn over and gimme your butt.”

Sogo ignored the complaints and gently slipped off the bed. He sat on his knees, amongst the stuff on the messy floor. “Sit on the side of the bed,” He suggested. “I want to do something for you first.”

Tamaki raised an eyebrow. He complied, sitting with his legs off the side of the bed. “’Kay, I may be a virgin but I don’t think this is how to make a baby.”

“Hush, Tamaki-kun,” Sogo ordered. He took a deep breath. Then he reached for Tamaki’s pants, and unzipped them. He pulled out Tamaki’s cock and held it in his hand. A slight gasp escaped his lips as he realized he had underestimated the size. He felt his mouth water.

“Uwah.” It was then Tamaki realized Sogo’s true intentions. Sogo looked so cute sitting there, obediently holding his cock. Tamaki felt a surge of dominance rush through him. “So-chan…” He whispered.

Sogo didn’t hesitate. He started kissing Tamaki’s length from base to tip. “It’s ok… I’m good at this…” He replied. It was the last thing he said before running his tongue up the shaft. He nibbled around Tamaki’s cock for a moment, tasting him and getting more into it. He moaned a little, latching his lips on the tip and sucking. Then he took the whole thing to his mouth. “Mmm…”

Tamaki had never experienced anything like that before. He felt heat overwhelm his body. “Ah- sh-shit…” He exhaled with pleasure. He bit his lip, struggling to get used to it. “So-chan…” He groaned, awkwardly.

 _“Mmh…”_ Sogo choked down his moans. He was getting addicted to the taste. He blinked his purple eyes up at Tamaki obediently, with his long eyelashes batting like an angel. Truth be told, it was quite difficult fitting the whole thing in his mouth. But Sogo had experience. He was ridiculously talented at this. He used his tongue and sucked harder, losing himself in the thought of submission. He wanted to make Tamaki feel so good.

“Ghh… D-Damn. You really are good at this…” Tamaki sighed. He ran his hand through Sogo’s hair, petting him and rewarding him for his hard work. He smirked. “Heh. Good boy. You look so good with my dick to your lips, So-chan… _So pretty~”_

“Ng…” The dirty talk was only turning Sogo on more. Tamaki’s moans were gorgeous like his singing voice. Sogo found himself wiggling his hips a little, feeling a slight erection in his pants.

“You’re so good, So-chan… so good…” Tamaki praised. “Hehe. What’s this? Is sucking my cock getting you turned on?” He teased. “You really are a dirty little pervert~”

“NMM! MN…!” Sogo whimpered, gagging himself on Tamaki. Sparkly tears came to his eyes as he deep throated the whole thing, losing himself.

Tamaki’s immaturity plus Sogo’s expertise was a deadly combination. Sogo had him withering, completely falling apart. Breathing heavily, Tamaki was gripping Sogo’s hair as he felt his climax rising. “Sh-shit… So-chan…” He groaned. “Damn it… Y-you’re… _I’m…!”_

But Sogo didn’t quit. He was a perfectionist and wanted to excel in everything he did. After a few more strokes, he felt hot liquid drench his face. “AHMM!” He moaned, milking Tamaki’s cock for all it was worth. He collected everything he could on his tongue. And licked up every last drop, swallowing everything.

Tamaki was taken back. Sogo was gorgeous with a mess on his face. He watched as Sogo obediently cleaned his dick for him. Then he smirked, and pulled him onto his lap.

“So-chan, that was amazing…” He praised, hugging his arms around Sogo’s petite waist. “My dirty little So-chan~” He teased.

Sogo panted as he straddled Tamaki’s lap. He found himself grinding into him, wanting to feel friction in his lower area. “Nnhg. Tamaki-kun… I’ve wanted to do that to you for so long…” He whimpered.

“Oh yeah?” Tamaki snickered as Sogo bounced on his lap a little. “You’re so good at it. Like these pretty lips were made for it…” He suddenly leaned in and kissed him.

 _“Mmgmm…”_ Sogo groaned, kissing back. He wrapped his arms around Tamaki’s neck, continuing to grind on his lap like an exotic dancer.

Tamaki deepened the passionate lip lock before biting at Sogo’s bottom lip playfully. “Heh. Some guys would pay for treatment like this, wouldn’t they? But I get it for free~ Cuz I gottcha all to myself~” He moved his hands down Sogo’s waist, before suddenly groping his ass.

“Nyyh!” Sogo arched his back in alarm. “D-don’t be so loud. The other’s rooms are close by…” He blushed, nervously.

“Hehe. Did ya ever do it for money? You’re so naughty…” Tamaki provoked, squeezing and feeling up Sogo’s back side. “You need to be punished…”

“T-Tamaki-kun!!” Sogo squealed, absolutely squirming as he was fondled. This mischievous teasing was so childish. It was so Tamaki. Despite being the more mature one, Sogo found himself trembling. “Y-yes,” he replied softly. “I h-had to get money somehow when my father cut me off- _AAH!”_

Tamaki gave Sogo’s ass a playful slap before squeezing him again. “You’re so cute,” He snickered. “I betcha you’ve done it with lots of dirty old men. Tons of rich guys…” He administered repeated playful slaps.

“AH! AH! Y-YES!” Sogo slumped over Tamaki’s shoulder, getting more turned on with every spank. He really was perverted. He couldn’t help it. His body jolted in response every time Tamaki slapped his ass. And he loved every moment of it. “AH! HAH! AH B-but… AH! I-it never meant anything t-t-to, AH! ME!!”

Then suddenly, Tamaki pushed Sogo down. He pinned him to the bed once more, crawling on top of him. And licking his lips. “Is that so?” He chuckled. “Good. Because after tonight, you’ll belong to me. And no one else can ever have ya,” He explained. “How’s that sound?”

Sogo let Tamaki remove the rest of his clothing for him. And watched as Tamaki threw the clothes to the ground. “That sounds so good…” He whimpered, eyes twinkling in that precious way of his. "But please don't make a habit of throwing things on the floor like that. That's bad manners, Tamaki-kun."

"Uwehhhh!!! So-chan!!! NOW! IS NOT! THE TIME!" Tamaki complained.

It was a very Mezzo moment. Somehow, Tamaki couldn't help but get lost in Sogo's eyes. In that moment he fell in love with Sogo all over again. He looked so precious, gazing up at him with those gentle eyes. It was irresistible. Those curvy hips and long legs were sprawled out on his very own bed. In his very own room. All for him. Such creamy soft skin and perfectly flushed cheeks. Sogo was like a goddess. And Tamaki couldn’t wait any longer.

After preparation, Tamaki spread Sogo’s legs apart. He lined himself to Sogo’s little entrance, and began penetrating him. Perhaps he did it a little too fast, because Sogo whimpered and started trembling. Yet he was quickly soothed as Tamaki ran his palms up and down his thighs. Soon, they were deeply connected. Tamaki leaned down close to his partner’s face. “Hahh. So tight. You ok?” 

Sogo’s heart was pounding. He unknowingly began to smile, glad to hear that little complement. Even if it wasn’t meant as a complement. It meant everything to Sogo. He eagerly wrapped his arms around Tamaki’s neck, pulling him closer. “Yes,” he whispered in his ear. “You can start moving. And it’s ok if you’re rough… I like it rough…” He said shyly, and it was the truth.

Tamaki kissed Sogo’s neck a few times before replying. “I love ya, So-chan…”

They made love in the most beautiful way. It was something they had both wanted for so long. Tamaki didn’t mean to go so hard, but he had trouble controlling himself. It was only in his personality to be reckless and wild. Thankfully, Sogo handled it well. Too well. He saw stars the whole time, absolutely melting. He clawed at Tamaki’s back, leaving marks with his nails. And screamed his name in pleasure nonstop.

Tamaki loved it. As Idolish7’s best dancer, Tamaki had amazing control over his movements. He was able to move his body in such a delicious way, it was mesmerizing. Sogo was getting addicted to the rhythm he set.

“Y-yes! Ah aghhm… ahh~!”

“So-chan… So-chan…”

“Mmm right th-there… ah! AH!”

“So cute…”

“Ah. Ah! AH!”

Rain continued to pour outside the window. It was clearly audible in the middle of the night, especially with the thunder, crackling across the sky. But inside Tamaki’s room, it was hardly noticeable. It sounded peaceful. Serene. The gentle pitter-patter of raindrops falling from the sky. Melting onto the ground. It was heaven.

Their rain of love.


	13. Maybe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINAL CHAPTER SDFGHJKJHGFDSAWERTGYUI

“That’s awesome, Aya!” Tamaki cheered, talking to his sister on the phone. “Nah, I didn’t know Germany invented gummy bears. You totally gotta bring me some!” He laughed.

Ever since winning Aya’s phone number as a result of their dance battle, that Sogo had organized, Tamaki had been talking to his sister nonstop. Currently, she was studying abroad in Europe with Kujou. She had her own life, and Tamaki had his. But they felt connected now more than ever. And it was all thanks to Sogo.

“Haha. Good luck in your dance tournament thingy. Call me after it’s over so I can congratulate ya on winning!” He boasted. “Yeah, yeah. Talk to ya soon,” Then he hung up.

Sogo smiled, hearing how happy his partner sounded. “I’m glad you and Aya-chan are communicating,” He said. Yet suddenly, that happy smile faded. As he stood in the hallway with Tamaki, something suddenly caught his eye. Or rather, _someone_. Behind Tamaki, a familiar person was lurking down the hall. Startled, Sogo quickly buried his face into Tamaki’s chest to hide. “D-don’t move!” He yelped.

“Uwah!” Tamaki gasped as Sogo snuggled into him.

Sogo trembled. “Tamaki-kun, please be a wall for a moment!”

“A wall?” Tamaki asked. “Okey. Should I, like, spread my arms? And jump?” He started flailing around like an idiot.

“N-no! Don’t do anything to draw attention!”

But it was too late. Torao noticed them the second he entered the hall. Grinning, he approached them with full confidence. “Good morning, Idolish7. Oh. Or should I just say Mezzo?”

Sogo trembled into Tamaki’s chest, clinging to his shirt. Torao was the last person he wanted to see, especially now. But he knew he had to be responsible and reply somehow. He was just about to look up and greet him. But then, Tamaki said something stupid.

“Oiiii Torachiiii. Go away. You’re making So-chan all shaky shaky like a chihuahua~” He slurred, carelessly. “Bark bark.”

“Tamaki-kun!” Sogo complained.

Torao watched. He couldn’t help but chuckle at the humorous moment. “Ha. This kid still causing your trouble, Osaka?” He asked. “Hey, why don’t you go play somewhere else for a while? I wanna talk to Osaka alone.”

Sogo frowned. “Don’t talk to Tamaki-kun like that,” He ordered, facing him. “Sorry, but I don’t have time to talk right now. We’re waiting for the rest of Idolish7 to meet up with us,” He explained, crossing his arms. Torao was taken back by the confidence Sogo exhibited. These past few months, Sogo had been through a lot. He was finally ready to stand up for himself.

“Tch. Stubborn as always…” Torao chuckled, thinking it was cute. “Let’s go somewhere private.”

Sogo growled. “S-stop flirting with m-!”

“So-chan, it’s ok,” Tamaki suddenly interjected. “Go with him.”

Sogo froze. He turned to Tamaki in surprise. “What?” He asked. It didn’t make sense for Tamaki to say such a thing. He knew about Sogo’s dirty past. So why would he be ok with Sogo going off with Torao? Normally Tamaki was so protective. Sogo was confused. “Tamaki-kun, why-?”

“It’s ok, it’s ok,” Tamaki flashed a smile at his partner. He loved Sogo so much. So much that his dirty past meant nothing. “I trust you, So-chan. With all my heart, and stuff,” he said sweetly.

Sogo’s heart fluttered. It was then when he realized how much Tamaki must love him. “Tamaki-kun…”

Tamaki nodded. He wrapped his arms around Sogo and gave him a quick hug. “I’ll go wait for Ban-chan and the others. You just do what you need to do,” He said. “I trust you, So-chan.” He smiled, turning to go.

Sogo was thankful for Tamaki’s trust. It was time to break things off with Torao once and for all. “Ok…” He nodded. He waved as Tamaki walked off. “Thank you!”

Torao waited for Tamaki to leave. Then he exhaled and turned back to Sogo. “Finally. I thought he’d never leave,” he rolled his eyes. Then he grabbed Sogo’s hand. “Come on, beautiful. Let’s go to the dressing room.”

~

Sogo frowned as he watched Torao lock the door. The next thing he knew, he was completely alone with him. But not completely defenseless. He swore to himself to stay strong. “I’ll get right to the point,” he said, folding his arms. “I won’t be taking off my clothes.”

Torao looked over his shoulder. Then he suddenly burst out laughing. “Haha! What? Oh my god, what the hell! Ahaha!” He boasted.

The humiliating laughter made Sogo blush. “Wh-what’s so funny!?”

Torao chuckled. “Damn, I’m not here to seduce you. I seriously just wanted to talk,” He explained. “You’re such a pervert, haha.”

Sogo poked his index fingers together shyly. It was true. Sogo was the dirtier one out of the two of them. “S-sorry…”

Torao’s laughter slowly died down. “Calm down, Osaka,” He begged. “Listen. There’s a party at the Mido Hotel in Nagoya this weekend. I wanted to invite you to come with me,” He explained.

Sogo perked up. “A party?” He asked. “Let me guess… Which one of your brother’s planned this?”

Torao sighed. “Tch. Does it matter? They have to maintain good reputations. But I’m the youngest, so I can do whatever I want,” He said. “Come with me, Osaka. We can spend the whole weekend together like old times.”

A weekend trip. A luxury of the rich. Sogo had grown up at fancy parties like that. But he never felt like he belonged there. And now, he was confident enough to express that. “Don’t you have better guests to invite than me?” He insisted. “Like the dozens of women clinging to you 24/7?”

“Haha,” Torao laughed again. “I dunno. You’re way prettier than most girls…” He suddenly snaked his arm around Sogo’s waist.

“Mido-san…” Sogo whispered.

Torao chuckled, pulling Sogo in. He leaned down, lips brushing past his ear. “Just one weekend. You can let loose and go crazy with me…” He whispered, alluringly. “By Monday, your precious Idolish7 would never know.”

Sogo swallowed. Torao was really, _really_ hard to say no to. Everything about him was so sexy and charming. And it wasn’t his fault. It was Sogo’s fault for always giving in. But not this time. Sogo pictured Tamaki in his mind, and the sweet smile he saw before they parted. Tamaki trusted Sogo to be strong and take control.

Gathering his courage, he suddenly ripped away from Torao. “Wh-what about your precious Zool!?” He yelped.

Torao was stunned, getting pushed back. “Huh?” He asked. “What about Zool?”

Sogo nodded frantically. “U-um!” He squealed. “Yeah! W-wouldn’t you feel bad running away from Zool? I mean, they’re your family now. Aren’t they? A family that loves and takes care of you. Like the Midos never did…”

Torao raised an eyebrow. “What are you talking about?”

Sogo took a deep breath. “I care about you, Mido-san. I really do. We grew up together and you’ve known me longer than anyone. That’s why I’m telling you this…” He began. “You don’t need to do this anymore! Taking out your frustration in such dirty ways. Maybe it made sense back then, when we were young, and clueless, and angry at everything!” He declared. “But we aren’t those depressed rich kids anymore! We’re adults and it’s time we start acting like it! I’m no longer an Osaka. My father disowned me. I belong to Idolish7 now! And Mezzo! And… Tamaki-kun!” He proclaimed. He placed a hand over his racing heart. “A-and you… you belong to Zool. Aren’t you proud of that?”

For a moment, Torao just stared at Sogo. He was shocked to hear such powerful words from the soft little boy he had grown up with. But Sogo had always been mature. His words made sense. “I guess I’m proud. I mean- proud of Haruka, Toma, and Minami… They’re all good guys…” Torao explained. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “I guess…”

Sogo smiled. “Do you love Zool?”

“I’ve never loved anything,” Torao answered. “The way I love them…”

Sogo leaned against the wall, with a happy expression on his face. It had taken him so long to find his purpose. And now Torao had finally found his too. There was more to life than fleeting pleasures. There were people to sing for.

“Maybe Tsukumo-san scouted you for your good looks and social connections. Maybe. But you’re more than that, Mido-san,” He praised. Then he looked down. “I’m really sorry for what I did to you. Not a day goes by when I don’t regret it…”

Torao sighed. “What can I say~ It’s not my fault I’m so sexy,” He smirked. “And… it’s not your fault either, Osaka.”

Sogo sighed. “I always initiated everything. B-because… I’m a slut…” He covered his face. “It’s my fault you became a playboy! My fault!”

“Osaka!” Torao shouted. He grabbed Sogo’s wrists and pulled them away from his face, so he didn’t have to hide his crying. “It’s ok,” he reassured. “Seriously. Don’t blame yourself. With my good looks, I was destined for this kind of life,” He laughed in that carefree way of his. “But I guess it’s good to move on from the past. Hey. I’m glad my first time was with you.”

Sogo’s eyes sparkled with tears. They had come so far. Without hesitation, he wrapped his arms around Torao and hugged him. “Thank you…!” He sniffled.

A moment passed as the two hugged. Comforting each other was what they did best. Then soon, the door to the dressing room opened. And Tamaki appeared.

“Oiiiiiii~ So-chan. Everyone’s here and waiting for us upstairs~” He called. “Oh. And I wandered into Minnachi.”

Minami was standing behind Tamaki. He frowned when he saw Torao and Sogo hugging. “Forgive me. Am I interrupting something?” He hissed.

Sogo gasped, ripping away from Torao. “N-nothing happened!” He yelped. He looked at Minami nervously. “Natsume. U-um… Mido-san was just telling me how much he loves you!!” He blurted.

“He was?” Minami asked.

“I was?” Torao asked.

“Uh, I found a half-eaten bag of chips in the trash. Do you guys think I can eat it?” Tamaki asked.

Sogo sighed. He remembered the last time he spoke with Minami. It was awful. He didn’t want Minami to dislike him anymore, so he decided to do something nice for him. “Mido-san said he’s proud of you! And he considers Zool like a family!”

Minami raised an eyebrow curiously. He didn’t trust Sogo. In fact, he despised him. But he loved Torao. With his interest piqued, he slithered into the room. “Is this true, Mido-san?” He inquired.

Torao blinked as Minami came closer to him. “I mean, yeah,” He replied, cluelessly. “You’ve had a hard life, Minami. It’s admirable to someone like me, who’s been privileged since birth,” He smirked. “You were a child actor and learned how harsh showbiz was when you were only a kid. You studied abroad, learned about music, and saw your childhood hero die right in front of you… You’ve been through so much…” He explained. “You’re amazing.”

Minami’s heart fluttered. Usually Torao was so stupid when it came to these things. He was a master at flirting. But awful at picking up on when he was the one being flirted with. Minami giggled, going up on his tiptoes to get in Torao’s face.

“Fufu~ Is that so~?” He snickered. “You’re rather charming when you complement others, rather than stroking your own ego all the time.”

“Oh yeah?” Torao smirked. “You wanna stroke it then?”

“Maybe I do~” Minami slurred. “I’ll stroke it so good~”

Torao stood there awkwardly. He was stupid. And he had no idea Minami was flirting. He blinked at him over and over, staring at his pretty face. And not knowing what to say.

“Uh. Are you gay?”

“BRUHHH oh my god, he’s in love with you, Toracchi!!” Tamaki finally blurted.

“Tamaki-kun!!!” Sogo squealed.

Minami and Torao looked at each other. It was rare Minami got embarrassed. But in that moment, he started to blush a precious shade of rose. Torao couldn’t believe it. He swallowed, gazing at Minami in amazement.

“Is this true, Minami?” He asked. “You… you like me like that?”

Minami sighed, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear elegantly. “Perhaps,” He replied calmly. “Or perhaps I just have daddy issues. You do resemble Sakura-san in his youth, after all. I’m really just a bad, bad little boy~”

Torao stood there like an idiot again. “Uh. Is that a yes?”

Sogo sighed. Yet he couldn’t help but smile. He suddenly grabbed Tamaki’s hand and pulled him along. “Come on, Tamaki-kun. We’ve done our part,” he said. “Let’s go.”

“Uwah. Your hands are tiny and soft, So-chan,” Tamaki smiled. “So-chan? Are Torachi and Minachi gonna end up together all happy and stuff?”

“You and I are supposed to be the eye candy of Zool, are we not~?” Minami teased. “Don’t you think I’m pretty, Mido-san?”

“Minami, your pulling at my shirt.”

“We should date.”

“As friends??”

Sogo smiled as he exited the room with Tamaki. “Maybe they will,” he replied.

**_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _ **

**_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _ **

**One week later:**

“Yuki~! Ikemen~!” Momo bubbled with joy, clinging to his partner’s arm.

Yuki chuckled. “I’m only telling the truth. I don’t know what I’d do without you, Momo.”

“Yuki…”

“Momo…”

“DARLING!”

“HONEY!”

As the two members of Re:vale embraced, they seemed to lose track of their surroundings. They wrapped their arms around each other and snuggled. Sharing each other’s warmth. And cuddling into each other with affection. In that moment, nothing else mattered.

Not even the radio show.

“Uhhh. Guys? We have a no sex in the recording studio rule here~ Oi… Oiiiiiii~!” Tamaki called. “Momorin! Yukirin! Oiiiiii!”

“Tamaki-kun!!” Sogo squealed.

Today was a special day. Re:vale was guest staring on Mezzo’s radio show. Currently, the four sat at a table with the microphones and recording equipment in front of them. Mezzo sat on one side of the table, and Re:vale on the other. They were having fun. But also being chaotic on live radio.

“S-sorry about that! U-um!” Sogo stammered into his mic. “Ahaha, that’s our Re:vale! Masters of the married couple act!” He laughed awkwardly.

After making out, Momo and Yuki turned their attention back to reality.

“Hehe! Apologizes, everyone! Sometimes my darling just can’t keep his hands off me~” Momo teased.

“Fufu. But you’re the one that hugged me first, Momo,” Yuki corrected.

“Darling! No, you!” Momo insisted.

“No you.”

“No you!”

“No you.”

“No you!”

“Blehhhhh! Are you guys done flirting yet!?!?” Tamaki snored.

Momo giggled. “Sowry.”

Yuki smiled before glancing across the table. He made eye contact with Sogo. This was Mezzo’s show. Re:vale had to be conscious not to upstage them. “Sogo-kun~” He purred. “Why don’t you tell the audience about your list? Have you been working on it to become a better composer?”

Sogo perked up. “Y-yes!” He replied. “I’ve completed many goals, and it really is enhancing my life experience!”

Momo bounced with excitement. “That’s awesome! Momo-chan remembers the day you wrote _Forever Note_. Hehe. When you showed Yuki, he hated it!”

Sogo blushed. “That’s…!”

“Tsk. I only gave harsh feedback because I knew Sogo-kun could do better,” Yuki explained. “Never force yourself to compose. Art comes naturally. That’s my final advise to you,” He crossed his arms. “Well then, Sogo-kun. How many goals have you completed?”

Sogo looked down. “Unfortunately,… I wasn’t able to finish them all,” He said with regret. His heart pounded as he thought about the last few months. So much had happened. He had grown in so many ways, and seen Tamaki grow too. He briefly flashed a small glance over at his partner.

Tamaki was zoning out like an idiot, practically drooling. “Uuuu…” He looked like he was about to fall asleep. “Nyeg!” He suddenly gasped, snapping back to reality. “Uh, what are we talking about?”

Sogo chuckled. It was that carefree attitude he loved so much. That’s right. He loved Tamaki.

“Well how many goals were on your list?” Momo asked. “Come on, tell us, tell us~!”

“Yes. Tell us,” Yuki ordered.

Sogo swallowed. He took a deep breath before replying. “F-five… five hundred.”

“…”

“…”

“…”

“….”

“EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?!?!?!?!? F-F-F-F-FIVE HHHHHHHHH-!” Momo spazzed out.

“Eh? No… no way. Sogo-kun, that’s… WHAT!?” Yuki also flipped out.

“ASDFGHJKJHGFDSAERTKJHGFD!!!!” Momo screamed.

“FGHJKJHGFDSWERGHJKJHHGFH!!!” Yuki screamed.

The microphones screeched as the volume in the room escalated. Tamaki grabbed his headphones in distress. “Argg! Mouu!!”

Not knowing what to do, Sogo frantically grabbed his mic. “Uwah! S-sorry! Um! Looks like we’re experiencing technical difficulties… a-again. W-we’ll be back after this break!” He quickly shut the recording down. Once the light on the machine went off, they were officially off the air. And could speak freely.

Sogo sighed with relief and took his headphones off.

Momo ruffled his hair around frantically. “Uwahhh! This is a joke right!? There’s no way you completed five hundred goals, right!?”

“That’s right,” Sogo said. “I completed about four hundred,” He answered. “Out of the five hundred.”

“That’s-!” Yuki gasped. His silver eyes were wide with shock. He looked at Sogo. Before sighing and leaning back in his seat. “Unbelievable…”

Sogo squealed with fright. “Ah! I-I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to disappoint you! I’ve worked really hard these past few months…”

“That’s right!” Tamaki interjected. “So-chan conquered his demons and stuff! I’m like, super proud of him!”

Yuki rubbed his forehead in distress. “It’s not that…”

Sogo looked at his fellow composer with anxiety. “Then what’s…”

“KYAHAHAHAHA!” Momo suddenly burst out. He laughed his ass off, giggling in that adorable way of his. “Chigau, chigau! That’s not it at all, Sogo-kun! We’re really proud of you!” He announced. “In fact, we’re totally amazed! I never expected you to do that much!”

Sogo blinked. “Really?”

Yuki was still holding his forehead, having an existential crisis. “Five hundred… five hundred… five hundred…”

“Um. Yuki-san?” Sogo asked.

“He’s fine, just give him a moment to process it,” Momo instructed. He patted Yuki on the back. “There, there honey. Take a deep breath~”

Yuki sighed before collecting himself. “Sogo-kun. When I suggested you make a list, I didn’t expect you to go so far.”

“I-I went too far?” Sogo asked.

Yuki sighed with defeat. “Not even I could complete that many goals,” He praised. “You’re truly amazing, Sogo-kun. You have so much potential. Congratulations.”

Sogo’s purple eyes sparkled. That was all he wanted to hear. “R-really!?”

“Ya-ta!” Tamaki cheered. He threw his arm around Sogo to congratulate him. “Omedetou~ Ya did it, So-chan!”

“I… I did it…” Sogo was overwhelmed with joy. Tears came to his eyes. “Tamaki-kun, I did it! I did it!” He suddenly hugged his partner.

“Oof,” Tamaki nearly fell off his chair when Sogo hugged him. He smiled, snuggling Sogo back. “Yee.”

Momo blinked, watching them. It was an adorable moment and made his heart skip a beat. “Aww. Young love! Remember when we were lovey-dovey like that, Yuki?”

“Huh? But aren’t we lovey-dovey all the time, Momo?”

“Not like that!” Momo pouted. “This is YOUNG LOVE, Yuki!!! It’s different! Hmph!” He folded his arms stubbornly. “Tamaki-kun and Sogo-kun are wonderful together. It makes me happy just seeing them. They really are perfect for each other~”

Yuki watched. “I suppose you’re right.”

Sogo looked up. “Th-that’s a big compliment coming from you guys!! Ummm!” He said nervously.

“Hm?” Momo asked. “What do you mean?”

“Um…” Sogo blushed innocently. He was embarrassed to say it. “I had a lot of personal goals on that list. Things about love and things about hate. I wanted to conquer them all! Not just to become a better composer, but to become a better person!” he declared. “You two have been though so much. Momo-san. Yuki-san. Living together. Encouraging each other. Building yourselves up from the bottom to become Japan’s top idols! It’s so admirable…” He blushed. Then he sighed. “I guess that’s just what I wanted all along. For Mezzo to become like Re:vale.”

Momo blinked.

Yuki blinked.

“Ya want us to be gay married?” Tamaki asked.

“N-no! Yes! W-wait, what I’m trying to say is…!” Sogo stammered.

“HAHA!” Momo laughed again. He reached across the table and patted Sogo’s head. “Relax, Sogo-kun. You’ve done more than enough,” He praised. “You and Tamaki-kun may have a different dynamic than us. But don’t think Yuki and I don’t get into fights too! All couples do!” He winked playfully. “You learn. You grow. And most importantly, you do it together! That’s what being lovey-dovey is!” he proclaimed. “Hehe. But you know, Yuki is kind of a hypocrite. He could never complete that many goals.”

“Hey,” Yuki said, offended. “Well, when I asked him to make a list, I thought it would just be ten things. No more.”

“HA! Yeah right! Darling, you could hardly complete a list of THREE things without passing out from laziness.”

“Momo….”

“Yuki!!”

Sogo smiled. “Being lovey-dovey like Re:vale…” He whispered, with hope. He wanted to be by Tamaki’s side forever. That’s what love was. He looked over at his partner. “Tamaki-kun, do you- Um. Tamaki-kun, you have pudding on your face.”

“Eh?” Tamaki looked up. He had zoned out a while ago and started eating. “My bad~” He wiped his mouth on his sleeve, messily. Then he scooted closer to Sogo and put his arm around him. “I love ya, So-chan~”

“Ah!” Sogo gasped. He let Tamaki cuddle him. “I love you too…”

“Uwah. You finally said it!” Tamaki grinned. “Heh. Oi, So-chan. Maybe we can do the married couple act sometime too,” He proposed. “Only I doesn’t have to be an act, you know…”

Sogo blushed. “Tamaki-kun…”

Tamaki groaned. He wanted to hurry and grow up already so he could be with Sogo forever. But in a way, they already were partners. They were Mezzo.

“Dontcha guys think So-chan would be a cute bride? I promised I’d change his last name one day~” Tamaki teased. “Hehe. Right, So-chan? Hey. Won’t ya marry me someday? Please~”

Sogo felt his heart flutter. He could never say no to those precious sapphire eyes. But of course, he couldn’t say yes just yet either. He merely laughed behind his right hand. And replied the only way he knew how.

“Maybe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end~  
> kyaaaaaa thanks for reading!! I never thought I'd write a whole fic about mezzo but i'm glad I did! i7 fandom is dead recently since season 2 has been delayed so hopefully i fed you well these past few months!! Thanks for supporting my creativity and i really hope you enjoyed the ride! I have some other chaotic horny i7 stories on my account, if you wanna check those out too lololol. THANK YOU!!!


End file.
